Su Caballero en Oxidada Armadura
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Emma nunca quiso ser una princesa, ella queria salir a pelear con espadas y gracias a su hermanito Neal encontro la forma de volverse un caballero. Emma va a demostrar que ella nacio para ser un caballero en el torneo organizado por la familia Mills, lo que Emma no sabe es Cual es el Premio.. o sera ¿Quien lo es?. AU FTL SwanQueen End Game con un poco de Lily/Emma
1. Cap1: La Princesa Rapida Pero Lenta

**AN: bueno este es mi primera historia de este estilo asi que diganme si les gusta a si me me motivó a escribir más. Con dos comentarios me conformo.**

 **Bueno queria decirles esta idea no es completamente mía, me inspire en un one shot que no me gusto como termino. Lo busque para decirles y darle crédito al pensante pero no lo encontre igual si alguien sabe como se llama, avisenme.**

 **Disclaimer: OUaT pertenece a Adam y Eddy Y no estoy ganando nada haciendo esto. aunque tal vez los reviews alimenten mi ego.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La Princesa Rapida pero Lenta

La princesa Emma lo único que siempre quiso ser en toda su vida, desde la edad de 7 años, era el poder convertirse en caballero de su reino. Sus padres, la reina Snow y el rey David, no estaban muy de acuerdo con esto y criaban a su hija como una doncella, administrandole todos los días clases de etiqueta y doctrinas sobre otros grandes reyes y la historia de su propio reino. Ni siquiera dejaban que el montar a caballo fuera divertido y emocionante, la obligan a cabalgar con ellos presente y de costado "como una dama debe hacerlo" siempre repetía su madre.

Sus padres siempre buscaban que ella se convirtiera en la siguiente monarca del reino White. Pero a Emma eso no le interesaba ella quería salir a luchar y defender su reino, viajar y convertirse en un héroe como en las historias de héroes y villanos que le gustaba leer a escondidas mientras su madre le daba lecciones sobre su reino; matar dragones y ogros, rescatar damiselas y niños, dejar en ridículo a muchos hombres al saber que una mujer les había roto la cara a golpes.

Lo de ser reina que se lo dejaran a Neal, el seria un gran líder algun dia.

* * *

A sus 15 años de edad por fin pudo comenzar a vislumbrar sus sueños, gracias a la ayuda (o mas bien gracias a la culpa) de su hermano Neal, de ya 13 años de edad, que había entrado en una etapa de rebeldía, por lo cual sus padres estaban más tiempo con él intentando disciplinarlo.

Su madre se había disculpado por esto diciéndole que ahora no la podrían acompañar a cabalgar pero que como era mayor ahora podría ir sola.

Emma aprovechó esto y cabalgo salvajemente su primera semana de libertad. Pero en el comienzo de la segunda se le ocurrió una genial idea.

Apenas pudo corrió hasta uno de los puestos de guardia más cercanos y rogo, y rogo, y soborno a los guardias para que la entrenaran como soldado. Al final accedieron después de todo era la princesa.

* * *

Las primeras dos semanas de entrenamiento fueron duras, pero lo valieron. Emma era dura para aprender ciertas cosas pero con esto de las batallas y las peleas, era toda una erudito.

Al mes había aprendido más rápido y era hasta mas eficiente que muchos soldados principiantes que habían comenzado hace más de un mes antes que ella, y eso que ellos tenían más tiempo para entrenar.

Algunos días llegaba con marcas, cortes o golpes en los brazos y piernas, o incluso en el rostro. Sus excusas eran poco creíbles, como me caí de... la cama, el caballo, un árbol, las escaleras, la silla; me tropese con... mis propios pies, el suelo, una celocina suelta, una rama, un gato (aunque no tenían uno); me choque con... la puerta, la pared, un árbol, una armadura, un soldado, una lanza puntiaguda a bajo nivel que me rozó la mejilla y muchas otras. Y sus padres, bueno sus padres, le creían, después de todo ella era su hija y ellos también eran un poco, un tanto, un toque torpez.

* * *

A sus 16 años se había convertido en una de los mejores soldados del reino (a escondidas de sus padres, claro). Cuando los cumplio los soldados encargaron al herrero del reino que forjara una armadura personalizada para ella. Emma lloró como la niña que era cuando la recibió; no lo celebro como la tomboy que era junto a los soldados, una chica que peleaba sucio y con las manos cuando su espada no era suficiente; celebró llorando, saltando, gritando y abrazando a todos.

Cuando Emma observó el detalle personalizado, su alegría se multiplicó por cientos y cientos. En las hombreras y en el lado izquierdo del peto estaba grabada la forma de un cisne, eso significaba algo, los soldados la habían aceptado como su par. Cuando un soldado completaba su entrenamiento, recibía un nombre clave basado en un animal para que sepa que pertenecía al grupo, el mismísimo gran jefe de todos se lo había dado a su nuevo nombre, el mismisimo capitan de la Serpiente, Snake; desde ahora entre los soldados ella sería conocida como Emma del Cisne o aun mejor Swan, Emma Swan.

Emma seguía entrenando con los soldados y ocultaba su armadura en el pequeño ático del establo. A escondidas el comandante le encomendaba a Emma misiones sencillas de entregar paquetes importantes a reinos cercanos, para que se sintiera como un soldado más, y pudiera volver a tiempo para que los reyes no sospecharan.

Emma era conocida en los reinos colindantes haci que con su casco debía llevar una máscara plateada que serviria de protección tanto corporal como de su identidad.

* * *

Emma en uno de sus encargos, había encontrado a una indefensa chica siendo atacada por ladrones, ella acudió a su rescate. Lilith le dijo que se llamaba y también que se lo agradecia. A la siguiente semana Emma se volvió a encontrar con Lilith quien esta vez le quería preguntar su nombre y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era una mujer. Con el tiempo se empezaron a encontrar de dos a cuatro veces por semana. comenzaron a tener confianza la una por la otra. Se volvieron grandes amigas con algún que otro beneficio sexual entre ellas.

Lilith, le reveló el secreto de que poseía magia y podía transformarse en dragón ( demostrandolo claro, a pedido de una sobreexcitada Emma) y que la (un poco menos desde que se volvió madre) terrible Maléfica era su madre; al igual que Emma reveló que ella era una princesa y quienes eran sus padres, a lo cual lilith se partió de la risa luego de abofetear a Emma por decir mentiras, hasta que entendió que hablaba en serio.

* * *

Cuando el comandante vino caminando hacia Emma, mientras ella se acomodaba su armadura, haciendo sonar sus espuelas (complemento que solo él tenía en su armadura), Emma sabía que esto iba a ser algo serio.

-Caballero Swan tengo un pequeño, pero un poco más peligroso trabajo para usted. En sus anteriores trabajos usted tuvo que entregar paquetes a zonas amistosas, pero hoy irá a un lugar más peligroso.- dijo mientras se acariciaba su bigote. El comandante Ocelot era genial siempre ponía suspenso en sus palabras pero a veces era bien raro como cuando acaricia las puntas de su bigote o que para que su escuadrón predilecto ataque hace un espeluznante y horrible (y estúpido) maullido .-Entregara este paquete en el castillo de Maléfica.- Finalizó.

Emma se quedó viéndolo, esperando, esperando que le dijera donde estaba la parte peligrosa de su misión. - Y...- respondió Emma.

-Nada más.- Respondió. -Ah, veo que ni siquiera has puesto una queja a entregar un paquete a el castillo de un viejo enemigo de tus padres.- La elogio.- Eres valiente Swan.- Levantó ambas y se despidió con su raro y distintivo gesto para la gente que le agradaba; levantó ambas manos, chasqueó los dedos mientras ponía sus manos hacia delante, y me apuntó con ambos índices al tiempo que levantaba ambos pulgares; mientras se despedía con un. -Eres buena-.

Emma se colocó su casco y máscara, y partió.

* * *

Cuando llegó al castillo se encontró con Lilith en la gran puerta. Emma se bajó de su caballo y se acercó. - Hola Lily, tengo un paquete para tu madre.- Dijo Emma, con la voz algo distorsionada por la máscara.

Lily se acercó y puso un tierno beso sobre los labios de la máscara de Emma. -Hola Em, pasamelo yo se lo entregaré.- Dijo lily.- Hey em, tengo una gran noticia para ti, recuerdas que siempre me dices que te quieres presentar ante tus padres como caballero.- Emma asintió. -Bueno desde el reino de los Mills están mandando invitaciones a los reinos para que lleven a su mejor caballero a pelear por el premio, y bueno tú podrías entrar haci con tu máscara y llegar hasta las finales y luego perder, para asi demostrar a tus padres lo valerosa que eres como un caballero; pero mira tienes que perder porque el premio es la- Lily no pudo continuar por que Emma había comenzado a hablar sola sobre lo que iba a hacer.

-Siii, genial, entraré, pateare traseros, le pediré al comandante que me anote y ganaré.-

-Emma escucha el premio es..- No pudo continuar Emma seguía hablando.

-Ohhh si, ya tengo el plan perfecto; fingire asco hacia las peleas y pediré a mis padres quedarme, cuando se vayan tomare mis cosas y pertire, tomaré mi lugar y ganaré; este plan necesita un nombre clave.- Emma se coloca en una posición de pensar, mientras lily la mira con una mirada confusa y una ceja levantada.

-YA SE.- Lily salta para atrás ante la esporádica reacción de Emma. -Operación Freddy.-

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Emma de dónde sacaste un nombre tan estúpido y quien diablos es Freddy?- Preguntó Lily con un poco de celos en el final.

-Ya sabes ese Juglar que pasa cantando las noticias de reino en reino, el del bigote y la ropa ajustada, demasiado ajustada por cierto; siempre que termina de cantar las noticias canta una canción propia como para alegrar al público y avisar que termino; bueno una de sus canciones dice we're the champions y YO VOY A SER LA CAMPEONA.- Explicó Emma.

Lily continuaba con su cara confundida.

-Bueno Lily, cree que iré a prepararme, adiós.- Emma se abalanzó rápido hacia Lily para darle un beso de despedida y la golpeó fuertemente con la máscara en la nariz.

-AUCH!- Se quejó Lily.

-Ay, lo siento Lil es que me olvide que tengo la mascara puesta; bueno mejor me voy.- Dijo Emma mientras subía al caballo con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Espera, Emma no te he dicho cual es el premio... Dha para que me gasto si ya se fue-. Se resigno Lily mientras sostenía su dolorida nariz.

Emma no podía esperar para poner la Operación Freddy en marcha.

* * *

 **AN: bueno esto seria él comienzo de una historia que iba a ser un one-shot pero me re sebe y la voy a continuar en siguientes capitulos.**

 **Algunos se habran dado cuenta de los ganchos que tire a cosas que amo como la saga de MGS que no puedo esperar para que salga él Phanton Pain y a los caballeros del zodiaco.**

 **Si me lo piden tal vez saque un one-sobre la historia entre Lily y Emma desde su primer encuentro hasta la parte que planeo poner en siguientes capitulos.**

 **Aqui termina mi primer capitulo. Au revoir ami.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	2. Cap2: La Melancolía de Regina Mills

**AN: Bueno aqui va el segundo capítulo que explicara a Regina y cual es el premio. Después de este capítulo comenzaré a narrarlo un poco más fluido, ya que no tendrá tantos saltos temporales. Y Por ultimo si les gusta manden reviews, soy argentino asi que rellenarme el ego es algo muy importante para mi.**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

 **Disclaimer: No estoy haciendo ningún monto monetario con esto. Once Upon A time y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen a corporaciones malvadas *Coff*Disney*Coff*.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La Melancolía de Regina Mills

La princesa Regina, hija de la distinguida Reina Cora y el Rey Henry Mills; toda su infancia la vivió en completa soledad, nunca tuvo amigos, su madre era una mujer muy estricta que la educaba a puro látigo cuando ella hacía cosas impropias de una princesa, y su padre aun queriendo mucho a su hija, no tenía el valor necesario para detener a Cora ante su estricta manera de disciplinar a su hija.

Regina creció creyendo que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para su madre y que su padre no la queria lo suficiente como para protegerla.

Su madre siempre la obligaba a acudir a bailes y galas reales para que se codiara con gente de su misma índole y haci tal vez juntarla con un príncipe rico para que fuera la reina de su propio reino. Regina a veces se sentía una muy pequeña cantidad de felicidad hacia ello, ya que su madre la quería ver feliz, con su propio reino y muchas riquezas; pero esa no era el final feliz que Regina buscaba, Regina quería estar con alguien que la amará por quien ella era y no por quien ellos querían que fuera, tener una vida común con un hijo o dos. Ese sería un buen final feliz para Regina.

* * *

Cuando llegó a sus 17 años Regina creyó haber encontrado el camino hacia su final feliz en la forma de Daniel, el chico del establo. Todos los días que iba a relajarse y a cuidar de su caballo Rosinante, ahí estaba Daniel cuidando de los otros caballos. Si había algo que Regina amaba, eran los caballos, su poder, fuerza y el espíritu salvaje que guardaban dentro de ellos hasta después de ser domados.

Algo por lo cual Regina estaba orgullosa de sí misma; fue cuando su madre le hizo caso y opuso una ley en contra del maltrato hacia los equinos (aunque se sobre paso con las consecuencias), todo aquel que matara a un caballo, que no estuviera lastimado gravemente o enfermo de gravedad, sería ejecutado o metido a reclusión por tiempo indefinido si no lograba cometer el delito. También por petición de Regina impuso que todos los caballos del reino sean domados por vínculo, o sea que cuidaran de los animales hasta que estos se encariñen con el jinete y les permitan el honor de que los monten. Terribles consecuencias llegaban a manos de los domadores violentos o restrictivos. Haci de grande era la afición de Regina hacia los caballos.

El que Daniel fuera gentil con los caballos sumo puntos con la joven e inocente Regina. Al pasar los días comenzaron a hablar, de hablar pasaron a coquetear el uno con el otro, y de eso comenzaron un semi romance lleno de besos y roces. Daniel no era el más listo y brillante de todos pero parecía entender a Regina y quererla por quien era ella.

Para Regina todo era especial con Daniel y ella se lo quería hacer saber. Al cumplirse el tercer mes de su romance secreto, Regina quería entregarse por completo a Daniel y proponerle que huyeran juntos y fueran felices en otro lado.

Regina había llegado media hora antes que su horario común para preparar todo para ella y Daniel.

Lo que vio al entrar le rompio el corazon.

Daniel se estaba besando con una de las jóvenes sirvientas del castillo contra un poste en el establo. Mientras bajaba por su cuello con suaves besos, le iba susurrando que la amaba y que era la única para el.

Lo mismo que le repetía a Regina todos los días que se veían. Regina podía sentir como su propia respiración se cortó, la garganta se le secó, los sonidos del mundo se apagaron y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Dejó caer los preparativos que llevaba en los brazos al suelo y huyó de la grotesca escena que habían precensiado sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras corría a encerrarse en su recamara se chocó con varios guardias, ya que iba frotándose los ojos para que las lágrimas no se atrevieran a salir.

Cuando por fin llegó cerró la puerta de un gran azote y se apoyó contra la pared, sin importarle que la fricción con la pared provocará que las heridas de azotes de su espalda se abrieran nuevamente; cortesía de Cora claramente, en otra de sus reprimendas hacía Regina, esta vez por negarse a bailar con un adinerado duque que quería hacer unos intercambios de intereses con el reino Mills.

Cuando por fin Regina tocó el suelo de su recamara sentía el cálido líquido de su sangre caer lentamente por las ahora abiertas y rojas cicatrices de su espalda, aunque solo se habían abierto tres de las nuevas cicatrices la sangre salía de montones, por lo acelerado de su roto corazón.

La sangre manchaba su vestido pero ya no le importaba ni sus ardientes heridas abiertas, que estaban sobre sus ya blancas, cerradas y viejas cicatrices; ni tampoco la reprimenda que su madre le iba a dar por manchar su vestido.

Mientras Regina se ahogaba en sus sollozos, la puerta de su recamara se abrió dejando entrar a su madre.

Cora observa a su hija, acurrucada contra la pared con la espalda casi completamente manchada con su propia sangre. Cora se acercó lentamente con la frente en alto a su hija y preguntó. -¿Que tienes Regina? ¿Por que lloras y que le has hecho a tu vestido?- Dijo Cora con una voz fría y estoica.

-Daniel..- Fue lo único que pudo musitar Regina.

-¿Quien diablos es Daniel?- Respondió Cora.

-El-el Chic-Chico del establo.- Sollozo.- Me dijo que me amaba, pero hoy... hoy lo vi. Lo vi besándose y diciéndole lo mismo a una sirvienta. No quiero verlo JAMAS.- Termino Regina.

Cora frunció el ceño. -Nadie toma por menos a mi hija y la hace sufrir.- Aunque esto era solo un acto, su lejano corazón; encerrado en una bóveda en lo más profundo del castillo le seguía mandando algunos sentimientos, tanto de remordimiento, como de ira. El remordimiento venia de que aunque siempre tratará duramente a su hija la amaba y no quería verla tan, destruida, y eso también traía los recuerdos de la hija que abandonó a su propia suerte hace ya mucho tiempo. La ira venía de cómo odiaba al estúpido chico del establo y hacia sí misma por la forma que hirio emocionalmente a su propia hija, ya que ella se había transfigurado en la joven sirvienta para quebrar a su hija poner en marcha su plan.

En ese instante Cora desapareció ante Regina en una nube violeta.

* * *

A los dos minutos Cora reapareció en una nube violeta y encontró a su hija en la misma posición y el mismo estado que antes.

Se acercó a Regina lentamente con ambas manos en su espalda, se paró rectamente y ordenó a su hija. -Regina ninguna hija mía sufrirá por un simple chico del establo, ahora límpiate el rostro, levanta la cabeza y mírame a los ojos.- Regina hizo como se le ordenó. -Hija te he hecho un favor para que se reduzca tu "dolor"- dijo con disgusto en su voz.

-¿Qué has hecho madre?- Preguntó Regina con miedo en su voz.

-Bueno, en principio he exiliado del reino a esa sucia sirvienta.- Mintió Regina, ya que Regina no la volvería a ver, porque la misma Cora era la sucia sirvienta.-Y en segundo te traje un obsequio.-

-¿Que es madre?- Preguntó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa subiendo por sus labios.

La Reina sacó ambas manos de su espalda y las colocó frente al rostro de su hija mostrando un palpitante y rojo corazón.-Era de él, hija, ahora es tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con el.-

Regina observó con miedo a su madre y luego observó al corazón con toda su ira. Su ira era tan grande que arrebató el corazón de las manos de su madre. -MALDITO.- Grito y lo estrelló violentamente contra el suelo.

Cuando Regina vio las cenizas de lo que antes había sido un corazon humano pegadas a sus manos húmedas por las lágrimas que se secó, su rostro fue de horror puro.

-Madre, Madre. Yo-Yo-Yo Lo... Lo he matado.- Regina dijo, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Si hija, has hecho lo correcto.- Dijo Cora con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios, mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hija y la sostenía por los hombros.- Pero, también has hecho mal al enrollarte con alguien de tan baja clase.-

Regina miró a los ojos a su madre esperando con miedo cuál sería la reprimenda ahora.

-Estas esperando para saber cuál será tu castigo, ¿No? querida.- Regina asintió.-Bien ya que estas tan desesperada por conseguir una pareja, me asegurare que esteas con alguien digno.- Anuncio Cora alejándose de su hija mientras comenzaba a explicar.- Organizare un torneo entre los más grandes reinos, Príncipes y Nobles Caballeros se presentaran ansiosos de competir por el gran premio y la gloria.- Término Cora.

-Ah me olvidaba el premio era el de tener el derecho de pedir tu mano en sagrado matrimonio querida. Así solucionaremos dos grandes problemas tu desesperadas ganas de afecto y la pureza de la sangre en la familia.-Cora dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Regina la observaba con asombro y sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hoy comenzarán los preparativos y mañana mandaré las invitaciones para que preparen a sus príncipes y sus más valientes caballeros.- Y con esas palabras Cora desapareció por la puerta.

Completamente olvidadas las cenizas del corazón de Daniel, Regina seguía con su cara de asombro hacia las palabras de su madre.

* * *

 _6 meses después. Dia del Torneo._

Regina observaba desde su palco a los valientes caballeros que habían acudido a Torneo. Muchos habían venido de tierras lejanas. Habían caballero de cada uno de los puntos cardinales cada uno maestro de su propio estilo de pelea. En total 16 reinos habían aceptado competir y el resto que no aceptó de igual manera fueron invitados ser espectadores; esto le traería grandes cantidades de dinero al reino, y eso hacía feliz a la reina además del provecho que podría sacar de cualquiera de los reinos si su hija se casaba con alguno de ellos; ahora se encontraban todos los caballeros en el centro de la arena de combate esperando sus órdenes.

Regina observaba a los caballeros cuando vio entrar a la arena un último caballero en un hermosísimo caballo blanco y con el estandarte del reino de los White en el pecho. Lo raro de este caballero era que llevaba una máscara con su casco.

El misterioso caballero de los White se bajó de su caballo; al cual los guardias sacaron de la arena amablemente; puso su espada en su cintura y su escudo en su espalda, y fue a formarse con los otros.

Ahí Regina lo noto. Había 17 caballeros ahora.

-Hem, Guardia.- Llamó Regina a uno de sus escoltas.

-Si , mi señora.- Respondió el de su izquierda.

-Solo 16 caballeros decidieron participar ¿No es así?- Preguntó Regina.

-Si, mi señora. ¿Por qué pregunta hay algún problema?- Pregunto el guardia girando su mirada hacia la arena.

-¿Acaso usted es ciego o simplemente no sabe contar?- Regina dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

-No, mi señora. Estoy en perfecto estado de todas mis facultades y estudios necesarios para tener el honor de protegerla.- Se apuró a contestar el escolta.

-Entonces, Todos ustedes son un montón de idiotas. En la Arena hay 17 caballero cuando debería haber tan solo 16.- Dijo Regina.

Los Escoltas de Regina observaron la arena y se dieron cuenta.

DIeron el grito de alarma para que se cerraran las rajas y nadie saliera.

Pusieron a los caballero en una fila y les dijeron.- UNO DE USTEDES ES UN IMPOSTOR ENTRÉGUESE AHORA O ATÉNGASE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS.-

Las rejas estaban cerradas y los guardias reales de los Mills rodeaban a los caballeros y los sobrepasaban en número. El impostor no podría huir aunque se lo deseara a la hada azul o hiciera un trato con Rumpelstiltskin; ya que este estaba emocionado por ver a quien degollarian por impostor desde su palco privado.

* * *

 **AN: bueno este capitulo Termina aquí en el siguiente Explicaré el plan de Emma para participar y Quién es el Impostor. See ya around, Dearies . Au revoir.**


	3. Cap3: Operación Freddy

**AN: Well, well, well. Bonjour mon ami and welcome al tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada , ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni la computadora en la que estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Operación Freddy

Emma llegó a los establos, dejó su caballo, se desprendio de su armadura y la guardó delicadamente en el ático del establo cambiandose nuevamente en sus ropajes de princesa.

Emma odiaba los vestidos, le parecen incómodos, inconvenientes, estúpidos y completamente restrictivos; pero su madre de igual manera siempre la obligó a usarlos. Un día su madre le dio el privilegio de poder vestir con pantalones, botas y camisas con sacos de cuero o como ella quisiera vestirse, pero con la condición que lo que vistiera fuera apropiado para una dama ante todo; con colores blancos y brillantes, nada de colores terrosos o oscuros.

Snow hasta le cedió su ropa de fugitiva, de cuando, en su época de rebelde se escapó del castillo de su padre para poder ser libre.

En ese tiempo cuando Snow escapó del castillo fue cuando conoció tanto a Red, la madrina de Emma, como a los 8 enanitos, quienes se volverían sus sobreprotectores tíos y los sobreprotectores cuñados de David. También fue en esa época cuando conoció a David Charming; el cual se seguía llamando James en esos tiempos; y surgió el amor más puro entre ellos, el amor verdadero.

David después de varios encuentros con Snow, decidió dejar a la princesa Abigail; no sin antes devolver a la normalidad a su verdadero amor, Frederick, quien había sido convertido en oro por error al salvar al rey Midas.

Snow y David vivían en los bosques como una pareja de fugitivos, ya que el Rey George los perseguía y el opresivo Rey Leopold quería de regreso a su hija.

Después de 6 años y medio de vivir lejos de casa, llegó a Snow la noticia de que su padre había muerto. Su padre se había vuelto muy paranoico después de la muerte de la Reina Eva y no dejaba que Snow se comunicara con el mundo exterior. Harta de la situación con tan solo 16 años Snow huyó.

Ahora los emisarios reales estaban buscando a Snow, por ser la única heredera para que asumiera la posición de su padre.

Snow apareció en el castillo y todo el pueblo celebró su regreso. Antes de ser coronada Snow cogio el anillo de su madre, y le pidió a David que se casara con ella para reinar juntos (si, así era, Snow llevaba los pantalones en la relación). El dia antes de la coronación celebraron una pequeña boda. Al día siguiente fueron coronados como Snow White y David Charming Reyes del reino White; fueron los más grandes reyes que hubo ya que habían vivido con la plea y aún peor. Con los años tuvieron una hija y dos años después un hijo, y yada.. yada.. yada.

Bueno lo único que importa de esto es que Snow se convirtió en quien es gracias a revelarse y no comportándose como una "señorita". Y eso ponía en sus nervios a Emma siempre que su madre le recriminaba sobre su vestimenta, comportamiento, hábitos alimenticios, modales, posturas, gustos y cientos de cosas que Emma hacía.

* * *

Emma se sentó en su cama repitiendo y pensando en todas las posibles respuesta que le daría a su madre si esta empezaba a sospechar. Su plan no era muy complicado pero las cosas podrían salir mal si no contestaba creiblemente.

Ya era tarde y Emma había sido llamada para cenar, ahora era el momento. Aquí es donde comienza la Operación Freddy.

Snow y David estaban sentados ya y esperaban que sus hijos llegaran para comenzar la cena. Emma y Neal llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa.

-Y bien niños como a estado su dia.- Pregunto Snow con su alegre voz.

-Bien.- Respondió Neal mientras se servía una porción de papas junto a una pata de pavo.

-Beem.- Respondió Emma al igual y al mismo tiempo que Neal. Solo que esta tenia la pata de pavo ya en su boca arrancándole un gran pedazo salvajemente, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de su madre; la cual comía pequeños pedazos cuidadosamente cortados.

-Emma, ¿dónde están tus modales? Deberías comer civilizadamente como yo y tú...- Snow corto su parafraseo y movió su mano que estaba apuntando hacia su esposo, cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba comiendo incluso más salvajemente que su hija; con una pierna de pavo en cada mano. Snow dio un gruñido interno a eso y siguió moviendo su mano hasta llegar a Neal que por lo menos estaba utilizando cubiertos.-... Hermano.- Finalmente finalizó Snow.

Emma observó su pata de pavo y le dio un pequeño y lento mordisco, luego masticó calmada y lentamente, por último se le trago antes de repetir la misma acción.

-Bueno.- Dijo Snow con un poco de sorpresa hacía la forma de ser civilizada que tenía su hija. -No es lo que esperaba, pero estás comiendo más lento y calmada, así que es un comienzo.- Snow miró a su esposo que seguía comiendo salvajemente.-Eso tambien iba para ti David.- Charming levantó la cabeza de su comida y comenzó a observar para todos lados antes de tragar finalmente.

-¿QUE?- Replicó él observando a su esposa, que simplemente rodó los ojos y cambió de tema.

-Bueno, hoy les tengo una gran noticia a todos.- Todos dejaron sus alimentos en sus platos y observaron a Snow.- Ahora que tengo su atención, quería contarles que llegó una invitación hoy desde el reino de los Mills informando que dentro de 6 meses se realizará un torneo entre caballeros en la arena de su reino para competir por el gran premio, al paracer pide que el mejor y más noble príncipe o caballero de cada reino se apunte en el torneo.- Comenzó a explicar la monarca.- Y Bueno, apenas recibí la invitación fui corriendo a juntar a los caballeros para saber si alguno iba a participar, ya que no pienso arriesgar a mi bebé.- Dijo acariciando la cara de Neal, quien giró su rostro avergonzado por las muestra de afecto de su madre.- Continuó, cuando lo comente todos se quisieron enlistar entonces Snake levantó la voz y dijo que organizaría un torneo interno para saber quién acudiría.-

Ante lo último mencionado Emma frunció el ceño _"genial, ahora tendré que pelear para ganar mi lugar en el torneo o tambien podria..."_ la cadena de pensamientos de Emma fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre.

-Todos estaban emocionados hasta que comente cuál sería el premio, en ese momento todos dieron un paso atrás y dijeron que no excepto por Killian que al parecer va a participar y nos va a representar.-

 _"Excelente ahora solo tendre que extorsionar a ese sucio ex-pirata para que me de su lugar, SI"_. Emma pensaba

Snow continuó hablando cubriéndose la boca por la pequeña risilla que se le estaba por escapar.- Y tendrían que ver la cara de todos cuando les comente que el premio era...- Snow no pudo continuar ya que su hija la había cortado.

 _"Operación Freddy en marcha"_

-Mamá, para que nos explicas todo esto. Simplemente podrías haber dicho que en seis meses iríamos a un torneo donde ese sucio pirata nos representara y listo. Ni que Neal fuera a participar en el, o papá, además esa clase de espectáculos me parecen de muy mal gusto, no pienso ni estar cerca de esos estúpidos y sudorosos Hombres.- Emma había lanzado todo eso en un solo instante.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi hija? Emma, cariño, lo anuncie asi por que pense que te gustaria. Siempre estabas tan emocionada con eso de ser caballero que pensé que te encantaría, aunque veo que me equivoque.- Dijo Snow con un tono un poco triste.

-Espera mamá creo que ya se lo que sucede aquí.- Dijo Neal mientras apuntaba a Emma con su tenedor. -Emma, esta no es una de tus estúpidas operaciones de las que teníamos cuando éramos niños, con planes super complicados para conseguir cosas que sencillamente se podría decir cara a cara.- Emma sintió una bola de saliva pasar dificultosamente por su garganta mientras temía que su estúpido hermano la haya descubierto tan fácilmente.

Snow giró lentamente hacia su hija. -Emma, cualquier cosa que tengas que decir di...- La reina fue cortada otra vez pero esta vez por su hijo.

-Ya se, es una operación con un nombre estúpido como Operación Closet Abierto, para admitir que te gustan las mujeres.- Prácticamente gritó Neal apuntando a Emma con su tenedor; y dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Em-Emma , ¿es-es-es es eso cierto?- Preguntó Snow lentamente y con temblor en su voz.

-Ehm...Ehm..Ehm..- Musito. _"Vamos, Emma admitelo diras algo que es verdad y no estarás mintiendo, depaso te saltearas una conversación incómoda"._ Pensaba Emma. - Ehm... Si eso era. Y es que no quiero ir hasta allá porque tu me intentarias juntar con cualquier idiota con cara bonita como papá. Sin ofender Pa.- David solo asintió a la disculpa. - ¿Por favor Ma puedo quedarme? La verdad es que con los años cambió mi mentalidad y ya no me emocionan tanto las peleas.- Una total mentira, pero tal vez su madre se la crea por la cara de perrito experta que estaba poniendo ahora.

Su padre colocó su mano en su hombro y le dijo.- Claro, hija lo que te haga sentir mejor. Y quiero que sepas que no importa a quién elijas como pareja, yo y tu madre te apoyaremos.- Terminó el joven rey dedicándole una sonrisa a su querida hija.

-Si Emma, tu padre tiene razón no nos importa si decides salir con mujeres, hombres, duendes, elfos, brujas, monjas...-

-Mamá, por favor detente.- Intentó detenerla Emma mientras Snow seguía hablando.

-...Centauros, minotauros, sátiros, hadas, enanos, vampiros...-

-MAMÁ, En serio POR FAVOR DETENTE.- INtento Emma otra vez.

-...Grifos, en fin hija a lo que iba era que no importa que nosotros te apoyaremos.- Emma estaba de color carmesí por la vergüenza. Por lo menos la operación había sido un suceso por el momento.

-Gracias por detenerte. Ahora olvidémonos de esto avergonzando un poco a Neal. Sabian que el; aunque se haga el malo; siempre practica el vals en su cuarto con un retrato de la tía Red.- Dijo Emma poniendo a Neal colorado como nunca antes, mientras seguían cenando como una familia común.

* * *

Al día siguiente a penas pudo Emma corrió al cuartel más cercano en busca de Killian; un ex-pirata que se unió a ellos después de que Snake le salvara la vida; Cuando lo divisó comenzó a gritarle.- Hey tu Killian yo seré la que peleé en el torneo, que es lo que quieres para salir del medio, mira que si tengo que patear tu trasero lo haré.-

-Oh, Miren si no es otra más que la pequeña princesita Emma, me entere de sus gustos esta mañana pero no pensé que le gustaran las de la realeza.- Dijo Killian, guiñando un ojo.

Emma levantó una ceja.-¿De que diablos hablas?...- Antes de que Killian respondiera Emma continuó.- Bueno, lo que va a pasar es que te quitaré el puesto y yo peleare a ahora di tus condiciones.-

-Bien Swan, lo que tendrás que hacer es demostrame tu tenacidad y habilidad, tendrás que obligarme a besar el suelo lo cual no será tarea fac...- Mientras Killian levantaba su mentón y su dedo índice para dar énfasis, fue cortado. Por una gran patada en sus tobillos que lo llevó de boca al suelo para luego sentir una bota sobre su nuca, que lo obligó a tragar un poco de la tierra y la paja que había en el suelo.

-Y bien el puesto ¿Es mio?-

-No, tendrás que intentarlo mejor niña-

* * *

Y así fue como el calvario de Killian comenzó, durante 3 meses cada vez que Emma lo encontraba, lo arrojaba al suelo y lo obligaba a comer tierra. Con patadas, jalones, abrazos, llaves, tackles, golpes al rostro y cientos de técnicas más, Emma arrojó a Killian al suelo por lo menos 347 veces en tan solo 3 meses.

Killian se había vuelto una masa de nervios paranoica, que le temía a todo, ya que no sabia de donde saldría Emma esta vez para sorprenderlo. No importaba que fuera, cualquier cosa que se acercara a su rostro, Killian se protegeria pensando que era Emma.

Killian estaba tan preocupado observando sus espaldas que no se dio cuenta de la Emma Swan que estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cuando Killian la noto Emma lo saludo con un. -Buu- Killian salto para atrás, cayó al suelo y se hizo bola.

-Por Favor, por favor, no mas, por favor.- Rogaba Killian. -El Puesto es tuyo Swan, solo no te vuelvas a acercar nunca mas a mi rostro, una mesera me rechazó porque dijo que mi boca sabía a tierra.- Terminó Killian mientras continuaba cubriendose.

-¡GENIAL!, ahora deja de ser paranoico y levántate, celebremos esto con una cerveza-

-Prometes que esto se termino.- Pregunto Killian temeroso de acercarse a la rubia.

Emma solo asintió.

-Hey Killian-

-¿Que Swan?.- Pregunto killian esta vez con más color y alegría en su voz.

-Buu- Dijo Emma, asustando a Killian. Este se giró de un salto para huir y chocó de lleno contra una pared quedando en completo knock out.

Emma se rasco la cabeza. -Creo que me he pasado un poco. Qué más da, celebrare sola.-Decía eso mientras acomodaba el desmayado cuerpo de Killian en posición de sentado contra una pared y ponía un par de monedas plateadas en su bolsillo, suficiente para un trago o dos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Emma se entrenó durante esos tres meses restantes; aunque se podrían contar como seis meses si se tomada en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que se paso arrojando al suelo a Killian.

Emma seguía alerta hacia cualquier persona que intentara incentivarla para ir al torneo, pero cada vez que alguien lo intentaba Emma lo negaba con disgusto antes de que llegaran a la parte del trofeo o quienes ya se sabía que participarian.

Y así con el tiempo el dia del torneo llegó. La familia real partió toda junta sin Emma que se había quedado. Snow había comprado asientos para sí misma, David y su hijo, y también para Red, la abuelita y los 8 enanos.

Apenas desaparecieron las carrozas de la vista, Emma corrió al establo por su armadura. Se la coloco en tiempo record y enganchó un estandarte de su reino en su pecho, tomó una espada de su gusto; ni demasiado gruesa o fina, ni demasiado larga o corta; con una simple espada común Emma podía vencer a cualquiera. También tomó su escudo; un hermoso escudo, de forma lágrima, con la parte superior amplia y redondeada, llegando a la parte inferior formando una punta. El escudo estada adornado con el estandarte del reino White superpuesto por un cisne de alas desplegadas en el centro. Se colocó su casco y mascara. Subió a su blanco corcel y salía a puro galope hacia el reino de los Mills.

* * *

Aunque salió con tiempo tuvo que rodear el lago que tenía pensado tomar como atajo, el puente se había caído.

Emma llegó a tiempo los guardias la metieron rápidamente a la arena sin preguntarle nada ya que solo vieron entrar a 15.

Emma se bajó rápidamente del caballo, descolgó su espada del mismo y se la enfundó en la cintura, los guardias se llevaron a su su escudo en la espalda se junto con los otros caballeros. Algunos tenían cara de idiotas y otros eran simplemente, imponentes, tipos de 2 metros que iban armados con lanzas, espadones o mazos.

Emma observaba el panorama cuando cayó en cuenta que los guardias estaban rodeando a los caballeros, ella incluida, los portones de hierro habían sido bajados. Los guardias los doblaban en número por completo.

Nos pusieron a todos en fila y gritaron. - UNO DE USTEDES ES UN IMPOSTOR ENTRÉGUESE AHORA O ATÉNGASE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS.-

 _"Me descubrieron, estoy jodida, me descubrieron, estoy jodida, me descu.."_ Pensaba Emma mientras apretaba los dientes y los párpados detrás de su máscara.

Tres guardias comenzaron a pasar desde la otra punta de la fila tomando lista de el nombre y el lugar de procedencia de cada uno de los caballeros. Emma era la antepenúltima. Hasta ahora todos estaban bien, el único problema era entender sus foráneos acentos, lo cual los hacian mucho más auténticos.

Ya habían llegado hasta Emma.- Representante de el reino de los White. Killian Jones. Quitate la mascara para que lo cercioremos.- Mientras Emma se llevaba lentamente la mano hasta su mascara para sufrir su suerte lo unico que podia escuchar además de su acelerado corazón era un tintineo metálico.

* * *

 **An: Un final Con un Cruel Cliffhanger que los mantendrá tensos hasta la siguiente. Este servidor se despide por hoy. Au revoir. En el siguiente capitulo les preguntare sobre algunos fics que voy a publicar cuando este tenga un final. Para saber que quieren ver primero. Ahora si au revoir mon chère.**

 _"Tired of lying in the sunshine, staying home to watch the rain, you are young and life is long, and there is time to kill today, and then one day you find that, ten years have got behind you, no one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun."_


	4. Cap4: Ningún hombre vuela

**AN: Keep you waiting, uh? bueno damas, caballeros e indecisos bienvenidos nuevamente al producto de mi retorcida cabeza. Esto viene publicitado por el Disclaimer: que les dirá que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo las palabras con las que son escritos.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Ningún hombre vuela.

-APURATE Y QUITATE ESA MASC...- El soldado en frente de Emma se distrajo con algo. Luego todos los soldados estaban volteando hacia otro lado. El corazón de Emma bajó su velocidad y Emma soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba manteniendo. Emma dejó de escuchar latir su corazón tan fuertemente contra sus oídos, ahora escuchaba los pasos de los guardias caminando junto a ella hacia su izquierda y un horrible tintineo metálico.

Emma y los caballeros a su derecha giraron sus cabezas para observar qué sucedía.

-TU, Tu, SI, TU QUITATE EL CASCO PARA QUE VEAMOS TU ROSTRO.- Todos los caballeros tenían sus rostros descubiertos, o no utilizaban un casco o sus cascos no protegían sus rostros. Bien, todos los caballeros excepto Emma con su máscara y el que estaba al final de la fila que utilizaba un casco que le cubría por completo la cabeza y el rostro.

Y al parecer el horrible tintineo que se escuchaba era el de sus rodilleras que chocaban la una con la otra por el miedo que sufría el pobre.

Los guardias cansados de esperar le arrancaron el casco, descubriendo a un hombre de color con una GRAN cara de pánico hacia lo que estaba sucediendo.

-SIDNEY GLASS, ES SIMPLEMENTE EL MALDITO SIDNEY GLASS.- Anunció un guardia, y enseguida gritó.- ENCIERRENLO.- Tomaron al pobre hombre por los brazos y lo arrastraron lejos de la arena hacia los calabozos mientras gritaba.

-No. No. NO. POR FAVOR, NO. DÉJENME PELEAR. LA AMO SEÑORITA REGINA. POR FAVOR, NO...- Iba gritando el pobre hombre. Al parecer amaba mucho a la princesa y quería demostrarlo arriesgando su vida en el torneo. Pobre hombre seguro que la quería mucho.

Cora se levantó de su palco privado en el centro y anuncio.- Por Favor valientes caballeros acérquense al capitán Regulus, para el sorteo de las peleas.- Nos acercamos hacia el capitán para que nos dijera con quien peleamos, nunca estuve tan emocionada.

* * *

Mientras los caballeros eran informados de sus respectivos rivales, Cora dio la bienvenida a todos los espectadores.- Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi esplendoroso reino. Hoy estamos todos presentes aquí para la presente competencia por la mano de mi querida hija, Regina.- Regina se para y saludo a todo el estadio, quienes aplaudieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un costado de la arena Emma estaba tan emocionada por saber quien sería su rival que prácticamente estaba oblivia a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, solo sabía que la reina hablo y que la princesa saludaba; que le importaba eso a ella, ya habían anunciado su nombre; bueno el de Killian; y ansiosa esperaba que nombraran quien sería su rival. Finalmente anunciaron quien sería su contrincante. El Príncipe Chang del reino del Este.

Cuando finalizaron el sorteo colocaron un cuadro de madera encantada en el cual aparece el nombre del reino de los luchadores ordenados según con quien se enfrentarían la de Emma sería la séptima pelea.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó el turno para su pelea Emma sintió que alguien la estaba matando con la mirada mientras entraba en la arena. Emma escanio el estadio y observó en los palcos que era el emperador de los reinos del Este el que le estaba tirando dagas con la mirada.

Los palcos en total eran seis, cinco inferiores y un duplex para la familia real que estaba encima de estos cinco. En el primer de los palcos se encontraban Elsa la reina de Arendelle acompañada de su Hermana Anna y El esposo de esta Kristoff _"¿Y acaso ese muñeco de nieve que estaba con ellos se movía? Dios este lugar está lleno de locos"_. Pensaba Emma mientras continuaba observando. En el segundo palco privado se encontraba el Emperador de los reinos del Este, todavía lanzando dagas con los ojos a Emma. En el palco central se encontraba Rumpelstiltskin y su querida esposa Bella, que era tan hermosa como su nombre lo indica, aunque Rumpelstiltskin me miraba raro. _" Seguro piensa que soy Killian y quiere que me descuarticen"_. Seguido de él se encontraban una indiferente Maléfica y su tensa hija Lilith, quien era la única persona que sabía de mi identidad secreta. Por último y no menos importante estaba el Rey Arturo, acompañado de su esposa, había venido a ver a su mejor amigo y caballero Sir Lancelot.

 _"Quien era un maldito mastodonte de dos metros armado con una lanza, y además era negro, no es que sea racista pero cuando alguien lo nombra yo siempre lo imagino como el joven actor viajante que lo interpreta en las obras de teatro del reino, donde cuentan sus hazañas más osadas, o sea un joven valiente caucásico y rubio, aunque ese chico tambien es bastante versátil ya que en otras obras interpretó a uno de los dos soldados que estaban en una secreta relación homosexual y aun payaso psicópata de cabello verde. Y aquí estoy desvariando otra vez..."_

Su madre al haber llevado a todos sus amigos decidió sentarse con ellos en las tribunas comunes solo que en primera fila.

* * *

Emma se concentro ahora en el príncipe Chang quien ya había desenvainado su espada del estilo del Este, una fina y letal Katana. Emma ya las conocía uno de los aprendices de Snake, Fox, utiliza una; son completamente armas mortales que cortan cualquier cosa. _"En las guerras del Este los soldados van solo armados con ellas a luchar y sus armaduras son ligeras para permitir movimiento y agilidad para maniobrar pero lo suficientemente duras para que no los corten con una ni para que los atraviesen flechas"_

Chang estaba ahí con su armadura y espada del Este esperando que Cora diera inicio al combate. En cuanto Emma desenfundo su espada Cora grito.- PELEEN-.

Chang se puso en posición de pelea a unos siete metros de distancia de Emma. _"Dicen que este sujeto es tan rápido que sus pies apenas tocan el..."_ el tren de pensamientos de Emma se detuvo. Chang ya no estaba ahí.

Emma bajó su espada hasta su cintura y giró su cuerpo para buscar a Chang con la mirada.

Grande debe ser la suerte de Emma. Su simple desliz de haber bajado su espada la salvó de perder una pierna. La espada de Chang había chocado contra la unión de el filo y la empuñadura de la espada de Emma. Hubo una gran ola de impresión en el estado ante esta acción (y una de horror por parte de Lily).

Chang dio tres grandes zancadas y un salto que los dejaron a una distancia segura de Emma cuando esta lo intentó golpear con su escudo.

Chang golpea tres veces la punta de su pie izquierdo contra el suelo, antes de posicionarlo delante de sí mismo y repite lo mismo con el otro pie antes de ponerlo detrás, agacha su cuerpo lo suficiente como para estar a la misma altura que el ombligo de Emma. Con su espada posicionada en costado a la altura de sus ojos y apuntando hacia Emma, Chang esperaba el momento justo para atacar.

 _"Eso es lo que hace, El no vuela, el solo corre muy rápido, y para eso necesita suelo sólido, por eso es que golpea el suelo, solo tengo que encontrar el modo de detenerlo o atraparlo."_

Emma se preparó, su fuerza bruta seria suficiente seria suficiente para detener al hombre del Este en medio camino. Cuando Chang comenzó su carrera a velocidad casi divina, Emma puso su escudo frente ella y corrió a embestir.

Chang observó que su único camino era a través de Emma pero el escudo lo impedía. Entonces hizo lo más sensato.

Emma lo noto, algo golpeo su escudo pero salio hacia arriba de ella y no hubo sonido de contacto con el suelo. Por instinto Emma rodó hacia delante. y su instinto no le falló, el príncipe Chang había utilizado a Emma y su escudo como impulso para saltar hacia arriba, y había caído justo en el segundo después de que Emma se moviera con la pura intención de empalarla con su espada.

Emma ya había intentado varias formas de detener al príncipe del Este sin convertirse en una presa fácil; tenía una cortada en su brazo izquierdo y por lo menos diez en su brazo derecho, pero como quince por cada pierna; ya le faltaba el aliento; pero el príncipe Chang ni siquiera sudaba. _"Como diablos no sudaba ese maldito si paso toda la pelea corriendo de lado a lado"._

Emma se puso en una sola rodilla para recuperar su compostura y el aliento mientras se cubría con su escudo; y lo entendió. Chang necesita suelo firme para correr. Emma aprovechó este momento en el que parecía abatida ante el rival y clavó su espada en el suelo mientras la comenzó a mover en círculos generando un pequeño hueco.

Chang emprendió su letal carrera contra Emma.

En el momento exacto Emma saltó hacia atrás arrancando un gran pedazo de tierra con su escudo. Chang tomando esto como su ataque final no noto la perturbación en el suelo y dio su estocada final. Derrepente todo su equilibrio se había perdido su pie derecho quedó muy por delante de él mismo y su pie izquierdo se había torcido en un pozo. Chang había quedado en una posición en la cual era imposible defenderse o contraatacar.

 _"Has caído maldito"._ Pensó Emma mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba por debajo de su máscara.

Emma con su espada golpeó la de Chang, arrancandola de su mano. Emma adelantó su pierna derecha y con toda la fuerza bruta de su cuerpo sumado el giro de su cadera, golpeo a Chang en el rostro con su escudo que estaba enfundado en su brazo izquierdo. Aunque era su brazo inhábil, el príncipe voló unos claros dos metros.

Emma se acerco a el y coloco su espada en el cuello del príncipe, él a duras penas consciente respondió. - Esta bien , me.. rindo.-. Los guardias dieron la señal y Cora se levantó de su trono en el palco y anunció.- EL SEÑOR KILLIAN JONES HA PASADO A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA.- Las gradas se llenaron de vitoreos y más aún en la sección de los White, Rumpelstiltskin aplaude al que creía era su viejo enemigo y Lily mostró una sonrisa ya que su madre estaba presente; y tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de gritar de la felicidad.

Emma enfundó su espada y se encaminó hacia la salida para dar lugar a la siguiente pelea bajo una lluvia de aplausos y vitoreos; que de la nada cesaron.

Emma dio la vuelta y desenfundo su espada al ver al príncipe Chang correr por su espada con la boca llena de sangre. Varios guardias salieron a la arena dispuestos a pelear si Chang desidia atacar; pero no fue así.- SEÑOR JONES. LE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR UNA PELEA TAN ENTRETENIDA. JAMAS HABIA PELEADO CON ALGUIEN CON TAL PERSEVERANCIA Y ESTRATEGIA COMO USTED, Y AHORA COMO SÍMBOLO DE GRATITUD LE OFREZCO MI ESPADA COMO OFRENDA POR MI DERROTA.- Terminó de decir Chang con su marcado acento del este.

Emma se acerco a el; Chang se arrodillo frente a ella y le ofreció su espada. Emma la tomó y la levantó en el aire como símbolo de victoria al cual todos aplaudieron, siguiente Chang le dio la funda de la espada, la cual Emma colocó en su cintura y la enfundo. Por último Emma realizó una reverencia como las que se hacen en el este y se retiró mientras Chang se desmayaba y era arrastrado por los guardias hacia la salida.

Emma musitaba bajo su aliento. -Extraños Extranjeros y sus extrañas costumbres.- Aunque apreciaba el regalo. Aunque no tanto las cortadas que le causó. Emma se vendo sus heridas y espero pacientemente por la llegaba de su siguiente pelea. _"Genial tan solo dos peleas hasta la final"._

* * *

 **AN: y bueno hasta aca por hoy en el siguiente capítulo habrá una gran sorpresa que ni ustedes ni Emma se espera. Bueno sobre lo que puse en la AN del capítulo pasado estos son los Plots:**

 **Siete días con la Evil Queen: Emma al ver que Regina está triste porque Henry no la recuerda; encontró la forma diciendo que ellas eran novias que se separaron por culpa de la madre de Regina pero ahora que murió podían estar juntas. En fin durante el transcurso de la pelea con Zelena se enamoran y eso. Pero Zelena antes de morir las maldice; ordenandolas a ambas, a que,durante toda su vida una vez al año durante una semana se transformarán por completo en una versión ya superada de ellas mismas. Emma y Regina ya habían sobrevivido a: una bebé Regina, Emma de cinco años, Regina inocente y adolescente, Emma fugitiva, Regina enamorada de Daniel, Emma adolescente, Regina alcaldesa y Emma no creyente; pero este año Emma se levanta al lado de su peor miedo su esposa la Evil Queen. La Evil Queen llena de deseo de matar a Snow y acostarse con la princesa Leia.**

 **Si sale bien tal vez saque los respectivos Spin-Off De este con la Emma Fugitiva o La de Regina y Emma adolescentes ( sucedió al mismo tiempo) (Imaginense una Emma Adolescente se levanta desnuda en una mansión con una adolescente Regina[también desnuda] que no entiende nada de este mundo).**

 **Un Poco Demasiado Temprano: una Embarazada Emma de 18 años llega a un pueblo en Maine y se gana el corazón de la fría alcaldesa. Nace el amor entre ellas y todo se va al ****** cuando se besan y el hechizo se rompe. y Emma encuentra a sus padres pero ama a Regina y la considera la otra madre de su Hijo.**

 **Y por último la historia de amor platónico entre Lily y Emma de el presente Fic que ustedes están leyendo.**

 **Au revoir.**

 _"In my eyes, indisposed, In disguises no one knows, Hides the face, lies the snake, The sun in my disgrace, Boiling heat, summer stench, 'Neath the black the sky looks dead, Call my name through the cream, And I'll hear you scream again._

 _Black hole sun, Won't you come, And wash away the rain, Black hole sun, Won't you come, Won't you come (Won't you come)."_


	5. Cap5: ¿Campeones?

**AN: Welcome Back y con ustedes el Disclaimer: -Hola a todos soy el disclaimer y estoy aquí para informarles a ustedes que la ... ¿persona? aquí presente no es dueño de nada y no está ganando ni un solo centavo australiano de esto. Y ahora con ustedes El capítulo cinco de este fic.-**

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Campeones?

Emma tamborileaba sus pies contra el piso y golpeaba sus muslos con sus manos. Estaba muy ansiosa por su siguiente pelea. Solo que _"el maldito Robin de Locksley más conocido como el maldito Robin Hood se estaba tomando todo SU MALDITO tiempo en pelear contra su contrincante. ¿Quien diablos lleva arco y flecha a una batalla de caballeros? EL MALDITO ROBIN HOOD es la respuesta."_ Ahora Robin peleaba con un gran mamut de dos metros armado con un espadón de su misma altura.

Emma estaba repasando en su cabeza alguna forma de derrotar a su propio mamut de dos metros el cual era su propio contrincante, solo que este iba armado con un gran mazo, Havoc de La Roca, Caballero y guardián del Señor Gwyn del reino de Anor Londo.

Emma continuó observando a Robin tirarle flechas a un mastodonte con una armadura impenetrable.

* * *

 _"Bien mi mastodonte tiene una fuerte armadura pero también su arma es bastante pesada, si dejo que lanze un fuerte ataque al aire podría acercarme rápidamente y atacar a las piernas, al ser tan grande eso lo va a afectar bastante y..."_. Emma fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de los aplausos y vitoreos dirigidos hacia Robin Hood. _"¿Cómo es que ese zorro de bosque ganó con tan solo su arco? Dha que importa ahora vamos por mi propia presa."_

* * *

Emma espero en la salida de la arena hasta que anunciaron su nombre.- AHORA LA TERCERA PELEA DE ESTA SEGUNDA RONDA ES LA DEL SEÑOR KILLIAN JONES DEL REINO WHITE.- Emma entró entre los vitoreos y aplausos de las personas desde la puerta de la izquierda del estadio. Siguientemente Cora anuncio a su rival.- Y EL SEÑOR HAVOC DE LA ROCA DEL REINO DE ANOR LONDO.- Mi contrincante salió con su extremadamente sólida armadura y su gran mazo cargado sobre su hombro. Una monstruosidad andante.

Emma esperaba la señal de Cora para poder empezar a probar la solidez de su plan.- PELEEN.- El grito de Cora llegó como un trueno a los oídos de Emma quien arremetió de una contra Havoc. Cuando vio que él comenzó a mover su mazo Emma dio una zancada hacia atrás.

No fue suficiente.

Emma sintió como ese enorme mazo golpeó contra su escudo, luego sintió como su brazo izquierdo acompañado de su escudo golpeaba contra su pecho. Y luego sintió como al mismo tiempo que sus pies se despegaron del suelo, todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba en un simple gruñido.

Emma nunca se permitiría gritar. No les daria el placer que la descubrieran su identidad por un simple grito femenino. Emma presionaba tanto sus dientes que ya se le había entumecido la mandíbula. _"Bien eso... no.. funcionó."_ Hasta a sus pensamientos les costaba conseguir aire.

Ese golpe había hecho volar a Emma por lo menos cuatro metros llano.

 _"Bien cambio de plan, ahora puñalada directa"._ Emma se paró con lo que pudo e intentaría la técnica que tanto uso Chang contra ella.

En cuanto Emma recobró su respiración normal tanto como su equilibrio; colocó su escudo en su espalda y con ambas manos subió su espada hasta sus ojos apuntando a su enemigo. Havoc directamente la esperaba con su cuerpo abierto para recibir el golpe.

Emma corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, cuando estuvo a cinco pasos de él empujó su espada hacia delante con toda su fuerza; pero su cuerpo quedó completamente detenido al igual que su espada.

Havoc había atrapado la espada con su armadura entre su antebrazo izquierdo y sus propias costillas. Emma bajo su máscara tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

Lo que venía ahora Emma no se lo esperaba. Havoc soltó su mazo, el cual se quedó parado en el suelo. Levantó su brazo y con un súbito movimiento; lo bajo, partiendo su espada en tres pedazos. Levantando su brazo para tomar su mazo dejando caer la punta de la espada.

Emma arrojó el mango de su espada que solo mantenía una pequeña cantidad del ya inservible acero. _"La espada de Chang"_. Emma recordó.

En un movimiento rápido, desenvaino la espada dando una gran abanicada.

 _"OH DIOS, NO PENSÉ QUE FUERA TAN LIGERA Y FILOSA"_ Pensó Emma con horror al ver como la mano amputada de Havoc reposaba en el suelo. La muñeca de Havoc chorreaba sangre para todos lados. La máscara de Emma tenía una gran mancha de sangre que terminó formando una larga lágrima de sangre sobre su ojo derecho y pintó los labios de la máscara con un terrible color rojo.

Todos observaron con horror la escena presente ante ellos. - Killian debería tener algo de consideración contra las manos de otros después de lo que sucedió con su propia mano.- Opino Snow a su esposo en la tribuna.

\- Snow estoy empezando a tener grandes dudas sobre esto. ¿Estás segura de que ese es Killian? Mira cómo utilizo la espada, usó ambas manos y tenía todos sus dedos.- Planteó David. - Ese de ahi no es Killian. Killian no cubriria su rostro, lo presumiria. Tampoco estaría callado durante toda la pelea, él se mofaria de su contrincante. ¿Quien diablos se encuentra detrás de la máscara? La verdad no lo se. Pero ya no puedo esperar.- Snow y David volvieron a observar la pelea.

Havoc no soltó ni un solo grito o ruido solo movió su mano derecha hacia su mazo. Emma hizo uso de su nuevo conocimiento y en un instante, comenzó a dar cortes en cualquier indicio de lugar no protegido de el mastodonte. A penas vio que el gran mazo se elevaba Emma corrió rápidamente para atrás.

Ese mazo era gigantesco y por supuesto pesado, ya costaría levantarlo con dos manos, pero con una sola y con una hemorragia en su mano izquierda, imposible. De todas formas Havoc lo levantó en el aire.

Ese esfuerzo sobrehumano, obligó a todas sus heridas abrirse y en un horrible espectáculo de lluvia de sangre, se desvaneció. La pérdida de sangre lo dejó inconsciente, cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo con su gran mazo a su lado. - LA VICTORIA POR RAZONES OBVIAS ES PARA EL SEÑOR KILLIAN JONES.- Todos se levantaron en euforia a aplaudir.

Siete soldados entraron al estadio para llevarse a Havoc y otros tres entraron para llevarse el imponente mazo.

* * *

Emma se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Cora aviso. -SEÑOR JONES; POR FAVOR NO SE RETIRE.- Emma se quedó en su lugar.-AHORA PRESENTAREMOS A LOS CUATRO CAMPEONES QUE PELEARAN EN UNA BATALLA FINAL A EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE EN PIE; POR LA MANO DE MI QUERIDA HIJA.- _"¿QUE?"_ Los ojos de Emma estaban a punto de salirse por la impresión. Mientras Emma estaba sorprendida los otros campeones estaban colocandose cerca de ella todos enfrentándose al palco de la reina. _"OH Dios, esto está tan mal, pero la princesa luce bonita desde aqui deberia darle una oportunidad, de todas formas debo seguir peleando para demostrar mi valentía ante mis padres."_ Pensaba Emma mientras miraba a sus padres de reojo, cosa que Snow noto.

-BIEN AHORA PRESENTARÉ A LOS CUATRO CAMPEONES.- _"¿Cuatro? ¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió tener cuatro malditos Campeones?"_. - UN HOMBRE QUE HA VIAJADO ENTRE MUNDOS; EL HIJO DEL MÁS PODEROSO HECHIZERO, EL HIJO DEL ESPECTRO, BEALFIRE.- El público lo aplaude y el saludo sonriendo con su estúpida barba.

-AHORA EL HOMBRE MÁS FIEL AL REINO DE CAMELOT Y A SU REY, UN HOMBRE CON MUCHAS GRANDES HAZAÑAS EN SU CARRERA; LES PRESENTO A ESTE DIOS ENTRE LOS CABALLEROS, SIR LANCELOT-. El maldito mastodonte no hizo nada solo saludo al público que lo aplaudía.

-DE LOS BOSQUES DE SHERWOOD VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAMPEÓN QUE DECIDIÓ DEJAR DE ROBAR Y SERVIR AL REY ANTE USTEDES, ROBIN LOCKSLEY MÁS BIEN CONOCIDO COMO ROBIN HOOD.- Ahí estaba el maldito Robin Hood que tampoco parecía saber afeitarse bien esa barba. El y su estúpida sonrisa que le hizo ganar varios gritos.

-POR ÚLTIMO, EL EX-PIRATA QUE AHORA SIRVE A LA CORONA DEL REINO BLANCO, UN HOMBRE QUE TAMBIÉN HA VIAJADO ENTRE MUNDOS, KILLIAN JONES.- La gente la aplaude y la celebro por las grandes peleas que había dado. Pero Emma palideció ante las siguientes palabras. - POR FAVOR SEÑOR JONES PODRÍA QUITARSE SU CASCO Y MASCARA PARA QUE PODAMOS OBSERVAR EL ROSTRO DE TODOS NUESTROS CAMPEONES.-

 _"Bien Emma es ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca Emma. Pelea por la gloria y esa princesa que no conoces con tu propio rostro y no como una cobarde."_

Emma tomó su máscara cubierta de sangre se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo; sólo algunos ojos lograron captar su pálida piel y sus verdes ojos, ellos fueron los primeros en sorprenderse. Emma agacho la cabeza para retirarse el casco. Cuando su casco abandonó su cabeza y una ola de rubios rizos aterrizó sobre sus hombros, un gran sonido de sorpresa se apoderó del estadio; muchos quedaron con la boca abierta, otros con los ojos como platos; esto era verdaderamente una sorpresa.

-OH PERDONENNOS; AHORA REITERAMOS; EN EL LUGAR DEL CUARTO CAMPEÓN SE ENCUENTRA LA VALIENTE PRINCESA EMMA DEL REINO BLANCO, QUIEN A DEMOSTRADO SU GRAN VALENTÍA HOY PELEANDO AQUÍ COMO TODO UN GRAN CABALLERO; POR FAVOR UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA LA PRINCESA.- Al mismo tiempo que a Emma se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro lo mismo sucedió con Cora, Emma levantó ambas manos para saludarlos a todos mientras que el estadio se sumía en aplausos ensordecedores y Emma observaba como su madre se desmayaba en los brazos de su padre quien la miraba con orgullo, al igual que Red, Neal y los enanos.

El REy Henry se levantó y dijo. -AHORA VALIENTES CABALLEROS DIRIJANSE A MI CASTILLO PARA CONOCER PERSONALMENTE A LA PRINCESA.- Emma sonrió ante esto ahora tendrá oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se convertiría en su premio si ganaba, Emma tenía la más grande sonrisa que alguna vez tuvo. - MIENTRAS TANTO AQUÍ SE LLEVARÁN A CABO LOS ARREGLOS PARA LA GRAN FINAL QUE SE REALIZARÁ AL ATARDECER.- FInalizó el Rey mientras se les eran entregados sus caballos a los caballeros.

 _"Solo una ultima pelea para ganar, genial."_

* * *

 **AN: por fin se sabe que Emma es el caballero, habrá que esperar haber que dice Snow de esto. Y SE VIENE el tan esperado encuentro con Regina. les dejo unas pistas para el futuro " un corazón roto enmendado a bajo cero, y una unión muy verde después de una pelea muy verde por conseguir un corazón".**

 **I HAVE TO SAID AU REVOIR TO YOU.**

 _"And you can send me dead flowers every morning, Send me dead flowers by the mail, Send me dead flowers to my wedding, And I won't forget to put roses on your grave"_


	6. Cap6: Y yo no uso vestidos

**AN: Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan, a los que siguen el fic, a los que lo ponen en favoritos, los que me siguen (sin ser acosadores), los que me ponen en favoritos y sobre todo a todos aquellos que con cada uno de sus reviews me recargan las baterías de ego con las cuales funcionó. Los quiero a todos. Y ahora ante ustedes el tan aclamado encuentro Regina y Emma.**

 **Disclaimer: La persona que ha impuesto estas palabras ante sus ojos no es dueño de nada en lo cual está basado este fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Me gustan los hombres, como me gustan los vestidos.Y yo no uso vestidos.

Ahora estaba esperando en la biblioteca del castillo de los Mills, cada uno de los campeones tiene sólo treinta minutos para hablar con la princesa Regina, yo estoy verdaderamente ansiosa por mi turno. _"Pero tengo que esperar UNA HORA Y MEDIA PARA ESO."_ Ya me sudan las manos por los nervios.

Después de que la princesa conociera a sus pretendientes, los espectadores podrían hablar con los campeones y conocerlos hasta que llegara el momento de la gran pelea.

Después de veinte minutos de estar parada, Emma decidió sentarse y pensar qué le diría su madre cuando apareciera. Emma no quería pensar sobre su madre y se distraía con la más pequeña cosa que pasara.

Emma después de otros diez minutos decidió hamacarse con su silla, con las puntas de sus pies se empujaba ligeramente de la mesa mientras observaba los detalles del techo y ocasionalmente soplaba el ocasional mechón de pelo que se subía a su cara por la leve briza que entraba por la ventana.

 _"Wow debe de ser complicado construir un techo así, con tanto detalle y esos..."_ Los pensamientos de Emma fueron cortados por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Ante la puerta se encontraba la princesa Regina que había cerrado la puerta después de entrar y se quedó observando a la princesa Emma que había quedado paralizada al verla.

Emma observa a Regina mientras un. -Ohhh..- Escapaba de su boca con su aliento. Emma la observo de pies a cabeza, comenzando con sus caros zapatos blancos que daban lugar a esos finos tobillos y luego ese hermoso pero malvado vestido violeta, hermoso por el hecho que acentuaba esa pequeña y pronunciada cintura y le daba esa vista perfecta de su revelador escote, con esos ni muy pequeños pero tampoco demasiado grandes pechos, y malvado porque no le permitía ver esas preciosas piernas. Con dos finos y delicados brazos solamente adornados por dos pulseras doradas en su muñeca izquierda; luego subiendo hacia sus descubiertos hombros y su delicado cuello de sirena, que daba lugar a un pequeño mentón sobre el cual descansaban los más preciosos, deliciosos, hermosos y apetitosos labios que Emma había visto en su vida. Pintados con un fuerte rojo que se asemejan a el color de la más deliciosa de las manzanas, ese sensual fruto prohibido que Emma quería lamer, besar y morder, sentir esa pequeña cicatriz que descansaba sobre el lado derecho de su labio superior. Con una pequeña nariz entre ese perfecto par de ojos avellana que resaltan completamente con su morena piel y por último ese negro cabello el cual estaba puesto en una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y Emma moría de ganas de enredar sus dedos en ese cabello para poder besarla apasionadamente y no soltarla jamás. - Es... Preciosa...- Emma concluye cuando se dio cuenta que no había respirado en todo el rato que se gastó observandola.

\- Supongo que tu eres la Princesa Emma del reino Blanco.- Dijo Regina al captar que ninguna había dicho nada en los dos minutos que se observaron.

Emma había estado tan absorta observando la belleza de Regina que no se dio cuenta que había quedado en un perfecto equilibrio en las dos patas traseras de su asiento. Cuando Emma fue despertada de su mundo de ensueño por la suave voz de Regina e intentó recomponer sus pensamientos para responderle, pero cayó en cuenta que había perdido su centro de gravedad perfecto y por lo tanto su equilibrio. Sus pies no alcanzaban ya no alcanzaban la mesa con la cual se mantenía en equilibrio y su cuerpo sentía como la gravedad la empujaba lentamente para atrás.

En un movimiento de pura agilidad Emma apoyó su mano en el respaldo de la silla y con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho se impulso en el aire, llevando las piernas hasta su pecho para girar más rápido en el aire, Emma las volvió a extender para caer con toda la delicadeza de un cisne sobre ambas piernas y quedando en una posición casi heroica con ambas manos en su cintura y la frente en alto, mientras el sol que entraba por la ventana le daba un brillo de grandeza y belleza en esa desordenada cabellera rubia.

* * *

Ahora fue el turno de Regina de quedarse asombrada por la belleza de Emma. - Es encantadora.- Regina quiso golpearse el rostro por la redundancia que acababa de decir. _"Claro que es Encantadora, es la hija del tan llamado Príncipe Encantador"._ Regina observó con la boca abierta a Emma que aunque con su armadura puesta se notaba que tenía una hermosa figura y que por la fuerza y los movimientos que hizo en batalla seguro tenía piernas y brazos tonificados y unos abdominales de... " _Pero qué diablos estoy pensando, si ni siquiera me atraen las mujeres,¿Porque tengo ganas de pasar mis manos por sus seguramente fuertes abdominales?. Ahhh. Controlate, Regina. No es momento para esos pensamientos impuros."_ Aunque su mente la retaba, Regina siguió observando la belleza de Emma, su clara piel que resplandecía por el brillo del sol que entraba por esa milagrosa ventana, y esos finos labios que estaban puestos en una orgullosa sonrisa por su hazaña perfecta y delicadamente lograda. _"¿Por que estoy teniendo pensamientos en los cuales quiero pintar sus labios con el labial que sobra en los mios? Regina, saca tu cabeza de ahí."_ Regina terminó por perderse en los hermosos e hipnóticos ojos verde esmeralda de Emma los cuales junto a esa desarreglada melena rubia le daba un toque tanto de sensualidad salvaje como de peligro. Era como una leona observando a su presa solo que más que hambre esta estaba llena tanto de deseo como de lujuria. _"Espero que sea yo su próxima presa."_ La mente de Regina se rindió en controlarla ya que esta tambien se sumo a admirar a la belleza rubia. Pero en esos profundos ojos no había solo deseo carnal sino que también el deseo de que sea suya para quererla y protegerla. _"Asi se sentira el Amor A Primera Vista."_ Dijo Regina a sí misma sin darse cuenta que estaba subiendo sus manos hasta su corazón.

Emma salió de su gloria y dijo. -La misma, pero llámame simplemente, Emma, Emma Swan. No me llevo muy bien con lo de Princesa.-

Regina la miró confusa. -Perdona que pregunte, pero, tu madre se apellida White y tu padre Charming, ¿Porque tu te apellidas Swan?- Pregunto Regina mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Emma. _"No te hagas ilusiones Regina seguro que fue obligada a competir_ ".

-Ah eso, fue el nombre que me dieron los caballeros cuando aprobé todas las pruebas para convertirme en uno a espaldas de mis padres, ellos me nombraron Emma caballero del Cisne, y bien de ahí dije, ese será mi nombre, Swan, Emma Swan.- Dijo Emma mientras Regina asentía a la lógica de su historia. _"Entonces nadie la obligo ella entró sola y se convirtió en caballero de igual manera y entró reemplazando a ese sujeto Jones. Pero igual Regina, no levantes tus esperanzas puede ser que ni siquiera le gustes. ¿Pero entonces por qué entrar a una competencia por mi mano?"_ -Bien ahora es mi turno de preguntar, ¿No faltan como unos cincuenta y tantos minutos hasta mi turno de conocerte?-

Regina lanzó un suspiro de resignación ante esto. -Los conocí lo suficiente para saber que no me agradaban y eran unos inútiles sobre todo el idiota hijo del espectro, pero hasta ahora tu eres la mejor.-

Emma no pudo parar su reacción de levantar su puño y decir. -SI.- Luego miro a Regina y continuo. -¿Y que han hecho ese montón de idiotas para molestarla mi princesa?-

Regina sonrió hacia el halago de Emma y respondió. -Bueno, primero conocí al estupido hijo del espectro, Bealfire o Nealfire, cualquiera que fuera su nombre y su horrible barba, lo primero que me dijo fue "creo que voy a derrotar a la rubia y luego perderé para invitarla a salir".- Dijo Regina imitando la voz de Beal. Emma lanzó una pequeña risilla hacia eso cubriéndose la boca. La sonrisa de Regina se borro. -Y supongo que tu aceptas su invitación por lo que veo.- Dijo Regina con una voz mucho más baja, que de igual manera Emma logró oirla. _"Para que me hago ilusiones, seguro le gusta ese estupido que no sabe afeitarse"._

-Oh, no, Oh, no, no, no, no. Lo entendiste mal; me reía de tu imitación de el idiota mal afeitado, aunque Robin tampoco se queda atrás en eso de no afeitarse como una persona común.- Regina río ante este comentario. _"Tengo que dejar de sobre pensar tanto y sacar cosas de la nada._ " Se reprendió Regina dentro de su cabeza. -Y además quiero que sepas que a mi me gustan los hombres, como me gustan los vestidos. Y yo, yo no uso vestidos.- Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dirigida hacia Regina.

Las mejillas de Regina no podrian estar mas rojas, sus mejillas casi llegaban al mismo color que el de sus labios. _"Acaba de declarar que le atraen las mujeres ante mi, SIIII._ "

-Y bien Regina cuéntame que han hecho los otros dos para ganarse tu desprecio.- _"Regina, me llamo Regina, quiere ganarse mi confianza, y me trata por mi nombre ya, se siente en confianza conmigo."_

-Bien señorita Swan, le contaré, Primero ese sujeto Robin Hood es un completo baboso no paro de mirar mi escote en todo el tiempo que estuve con él, olía a bosque y no paraba de insinuarse con propuestas indecentes cada 5 segundos, termine por huir a los diez minutos.-

-Regina, eres muy hermosa, no solo una chica con un gran escote la verdad es que cada vez que te miro me pierdo más profundamente en tus ojos.- Emma sabía que sus frases eran sosas y estúpidas, pero le encantaba ver el rubor que aparece en las mejillas de Regina cada vez que decía algo haci o la elogiaba. -Continua Regina quiero saber que hizo el mastodonte todavía.-

Regina aún colorada por las palabras de la rubia continuó. -Bueno el tal Sir Lancelot, es un maldito egocéntrico que solo le gusta hablar de las grandes cosas que hizo una y otra vez, como me aburría, mientras se explayaba sobre su grandeza, decidí escaparme antes de morir del aburrimiento.- Emma dejó ver una sonrisa de todos dientes ante Regina. "¿Que hace una chica haci peleando con sujetos como estos." -Ahora la pregunta es ¿Porque entraste a este torneo?-

-Hem.. Bien.. hem..- Emma comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. -La verdad es que, entre sin querer, una amiga me contó sobre el torneo y yo quería presentarme ante mis padres como lo que yo siempre quise ser y me dejaran de tratar como una indefensa princesita. Pero, de alguna forma no me entere de cuál era el trofeo hasta que llego hoy y tu madre lo grito desde el palco.-

-Espera si te enteraste cuando madre lo dijo, porque no te fuiste, si lo dijo antes de comenzar el torneo.- Emma la miró confundida levantando una ceja.

-Creo que tampoco escuche eso. No yo escuche que estaba en juego minutos antes de sacarme el casco, cuando derrote al gigante con el mazo.- Emma dio un decidido paso hacia Regina y la tomó por la cintura. _"Hay Dios, mi corazón hasta siendo abusivo con mi pecho de tan fuerte que lo está golpeando."_ Emma estaba decidida a hacer su jugada ahora. -Pero ahora que sé cual es el premio en cuestión haré todo lo posible para ganar y conseguir a mi hermosa princesa a la cual pienso amar por siempre.- El corazón y las mejillas de Regina ya no daban más. Regina no podía ver más allá de esos verdes ojos.

Emma se separó rápidamente de Regina y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos antes de gritar de frustración. -AHHHHHHH!.-

Regina se acercó preocupada a la chica que tanto hacía latir su joven corazón con solo una mirada de esos profundos ojos. -Emma ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Regina con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

-ME ODIO A MI MISMA POR LO QUE VOY A HACER, me siento como lo que siempre dije que no me iba a convertir, pero tú, tú, Regina me hiciste cambiar de parecer, en estos escasos quince minutos que llevo de conocerte, Pero eres la mujer más hermosa que conocí en mi vida y a penas te vi el primer pensamiento que tuve fue el de besar esos rojos labios tuyos. Y me odio a mi misma porque, porque , voy a parecerme a mi Mamá y sus tontas amigas que se enamoraron a primera vista de alguien que apenas conocían y de todas formas se casaron con ellos. Y eso mismo es lo que quiero hacer Regina.- Emma metió su mano entre el peto de su armadura y su pecho, y sacó un anillo colgado de una cadenita colgada de su cuello.

Regina quedó prácticamente muda por la espontánea declaración de Emma.

Emma en vez de sacarse la cadena por encima de su cabeza directamente la arrancó de un tirón de su cuello y mostró un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra de jade que brillaba tanto como los ojos de Emma. -Este anillo pertenesia a la mamá de mi madrina Red, cuando Red vivió con su madre por un tiempo, ella se lo entregó a Red diciéndole que si alguna vez encontraba a una persona que amara de verdad que se lo entregara, luego mi mamá mató a la mamá de Red.- Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Regina Emma sonrió ampliamente. -Esta bien lo sé, lo sé, no es la mejor historia de amistad, pero desde siempre se volvieron mejores amigas y Red se volvió mi madrina, y me quiere como si fuera su hija, entonces me cedió este anillo diciendome que se lo entregara a la persona que considere mi amor verdadero y desde que te vi, sentí que el anillo me quemaba el pecho y creo que voy a morir de vergüenza pero de todas formas lo hare.-

Regina ya no podía respirar, ya no entendía qué estaba pasando. _"¿Quiere proponerme matrimonio? Pero si apenas me conoce.""No creo que madre estea de acuerdo con esto."_

Emma ya no pensaba, solo actuaba por impulso. Emma se puso sobre una rodilla y extiende el anillo hacia Regina. -Solo aceptalo y te prometo que te amare por toda la eternidad, siempre te haré feliz y viviremos felices las dos Regina, aqui o en el castillo de mi madre, o si quieres podemos irnos al campo a vivir solas criando caballos. Regina Mills me consederias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa si logro ganar y sobrevivir a este torneo y a mi madre cuando venga a enfrentarme.-

* * *

Ante esa muestra de afecto, detrás de la puerta se encontraba una joven de cabello negro que ya no aguantaba las lágrimas que lloraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. _"Emma no me ama, ella quiere a la princesa, no a mi, pero, ¿Por que? ella dijo que siempre estaríamos juntas, que seriamos yo y ella solamente, que jamás estaría sola. Pero ella está aquí profesandole su amor a esa niña."_ La ira de Lily quería salirse de ella, sus ojos no paraban de cambiar entre marrón y dorado. Pero el dolor en su corazon le gano, y sus lágrimas no tardaron en caer sin parar por su cara.

Lily se había colado al castillo para persuadir a Emma de competir, tanto porque no quería que la lastimen, tanto porque no quería que Emma aceptara ciegamente el premio. Ella sabía que Emma tenía una gran espera antes de conocer a la princesa. Conociendo a Emma Lily sabía que aunque al premio fuera simplemente una fruta, ella pelearía para que todos sepan que tenia la razon. Y si ser un caballero era lo que Emma quería, sabía que Emma se arriesgaría hasta el extremo hasta que todos la reconocieran como tal.

El corazón de Lily se caía a pedazos mientras corría de esa horrorosa escena. Mientras huía choco con alguien pero no llego a ver quien era por lo empañado que tenía los ojos con sus lágrimas.

Lily corrió hasta el punto más alejado del castillo y se sentó a llorar durante una hora. Hasta que una alegre voz la distrajo de su miseria.

* * *

 _"Si le digo que, si, madre no me dejara hacerlo o tal vez me lastime como Daniel lo hizo."_ Regina pensaba cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par.

Cora entró a la biblioteca buscando a su hija, pero lo que encontró le dio una sonrisa, y exclamó ante ambas chicas. -Claro que mi hija aceptara tu propuesta princesa Emma y quiero decirle que tengo todas mis esperanzas de que usted gane.- Finalizó Cora.

-¿QUE?- Se escuchó simultáneamente de la boca de ambas Princesas.

-Madre, pensé que estarías en desacuerdo con esto, tenia miedo de que no lo aceptaras. ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Preguntó Regina aunque ya sabía la respuesta estaba feliz con que su madre le mintiera con que la quería, por lo menos era algo, de lo muy poco que había recibido en su vida.

-Nunca estuve en contra hija, solo que, los negocios son negocios y si quería hacer tratos con la gente de columbia, tenía que fingir tener sus mismos retrogradas ideales. Y si la princesa Emma aquí presente es quien te hará feliz, entonces que haci sea.- Regina aunque sabía que las palabras de su madre eran vacías y sin cariño, que Cora solo quería la unión por fines monetarios, de igual manera Regina no aguanto el impulso de abrazarla. Cora respondió al abrazo con unas automáticas palmadas a la espalda de su hija. Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad hacia el tacto de su hija creció en el rostro de Cora proveniente de su lejano corazón.

-Ya que mi hija ha decidido saltarse varios pasos y usted princesa Emma directamente le crecieron alas y voló sobre ellos, por favor tendría el placer de colocar ese anillo en el dedo de mi hija.- Emma se sintió extraña ante la escena pero de todas maneras avanzó hasta Regina y Cora, y delicadamente colocó el anillo en el dedo de Regina.

Al colocarlo en el dedo de Regina este bailaba un poco en este, pero Regina de todas formas lo llevó hasta su rostro y le sonrío ante este acto el verde anillo brillo y se ajustó al dedo de Regina. Regina se sorprendió ante esto.

-Ah, un anillo de Almas Gemelas, hace tiempo que no veo uno. Esos anillos unen a dos personas que están destinadas el uno para el otro y les permite que siempre se encuentren. Princesa Emma por favor observe su mano derecha.-

Emma levantó su mano y en ella había un anillo idéntico al que puso en la mano de Regina solo que este tenía una piedra que era del mismo color que los ojos de Regina.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS? WOW esto es asombroso.- Dijo Emma observando su dedo.

-Bueno Princesa Emma creo que es hora que yo y mi hija nos retiremos, para que usted puede conversar con su madre que tan preocupada estaba por usted. Así que le deseo suerte en la pelea espero su victoria con ansias y nos retiramos.-

Regina saltó a abrazar a Emma. Emma devolvió el abrazo con todo el amor que tenía en ella.

Regina se separó de Emma y se marchó con su madre. Emma estaba muy emocionada y no podía esperar para ganar el torneo y reclamar a su futura esposa. _"Ya falta poco."_

* * *

Emma fue bajada de su nube de ensueño sobre ella y Regina viviendo juntas. Por el sonido de por lo menos ocho pares de pies corriendo por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca.-Oh Oh.-

Snow White entró a la biblioteca hecha una furia; con un preocupado David tras ella y Red y los ocho enanos, todos intentando calmar la furia de la reina que comenzó a gritarle a su hija. -EMMA VICTORIA ELIZABETH WHITE, ¿CUÁL DIABLOS ES TU PROBLEMA?.-

-MAMÁ, de qué diablos hablas tú, ni siquiera tengo nombre en el medio.-Dijo Emma dando un paso atrás de su enfurecida madre.

-SOLO QUERÍA SONAR CON MÁS ÉNFASIS MIENTRAS REPRIMENDO A M HIJA POR SU ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA , ESTUPIDA IDEA QUE CASI LA MATA.- Grito Snow en la cara de su hija, mientras con cada palabra saltaba saliva para todos lados, y su mirada de ojos inyectados en sangre con la mirada de culpa de su hija.

Snow no pudo mantener su ira por mucho tiempo y volteo a David. -David, dile algo a tu hija.-

-Emma.- Comenzó David. -Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo David , con el apoyo de Red sobre su hombro. Emma sonrió ante esto.

-Si Emma, tu padre tiene razón estamos orgu...- Snow corto al darse cuenta lo que había dicho su esposo.- ¿QUE? DAVID, NO ESTAMOS ORGULLOSOS. CASI MUERE ALLÁ AFUERA. PRIMERO CON EL EXTRANJERO CON ESPADA Y LUEGO ESE MASTODONTE CON MAZO.- Snow se volteo hacia Emma. -CASI ME MATAS DE UN AL CORAZON CUANDO ME ENTERE QUE ERAS TU LA QUE PELEÓ ESAS BATALLAS, CASI TE MATAN DOS VECES EN MENOS DE TRES HORAS Y CASI MATASTE A ALGUIEN TAMBIÉN. AHORA SEÑORITA IRAS, RECOGES TUS COSAS, Y VOLVEREMOS A CASA.- Finalizó Snow.

-No.- Fue la fría y simple respuesta de Emma.

-¿Que?- respondió la Reina con sus labios completamente apretados.

-No , que no iré a casa, prometí a la reina Cora que ganaría la mano de su hija y eso hare, tambien le prometí a Regina que la haría feliz, por eso me quedaré y ganaré el torneo aunque tu no quieras. Ya le propuse matrimonio a Regina con el anillo de las almas gemelas y funciono.- Emma levantó su mano y se la mostró a su madre. -Y porque al parecer además de ser la más hermosa mujer del mundo entero, Regina también es mi verdadero amor.- Snow quedó plasmada por las cosas que había dicho su hija.

\- Snow, confía en nuestra hija ella lo logrará, después de todo mira de quien es hija.- le susurraba Charming a su esposa en el oído.

Snow rompió en llanto y abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Emma casi sin fuerzas y llevándola hasta el piso donde arrodillada la seguía abrazando.- Por favor Emma... prometeme que te cuidaras... prometemelo...- Decía Snow entre sollozos.

-Lo... Prometo...- Decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos y sin aire en los pulmones. Aun con la armadura puesta su madre la abrazaba tan fuerte que el aire no lograba entrar. -Ma... Ma.. No... Pue... do, respirar..- Como pudo comentó Emma, y Snow soltó su agarre. Emma volvió a respirar. Mientras su madre la agarraba de las mejillas y la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Me asustaste mucho Emma. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti.- Finalizó Snow.

Desde ahí todos, se relajaron y comenzaron a hablar con Emma sobre sus peleas y lo que venía y como era su futura esposa.

* * *

 **AN: LO SÉ LO SÉ, parece muy forzado el romance pero se los juro que es por el bien de la trama y no se me ocurría otra forma de ponerlo sin volverlo una novela mexicana, igual se los compensare cuando presente al verdadero villano del fic y las sorpresas debajo de mi manga. Además tomen en cuenta que esta Regina no conoció tanto el mal (solo a su madre y Daniel) y sigue siendo un poco inocente y solo busca alguien que la ame; y tambien tomen en cuenta que Emma se crió con los Charmings represores toda su vida y vivió rodeada de toda esa basura sentimentalista de "siempre te encontraré". Bueno Au Revoir.**

 _"Dressed up to the eyes, It's a wonderful surprise, To see your shoes and your spirits rise, Throwing out your frown, And just smiling at the sound, And as sleek as a shriek, Spinning round and round, Always take a big bite, It's such a gorgeous sight, To see you in the middle of the night, You can never get enough, Enough of this stuff, It's Friday, I'm in love."_


	7. Cap7: Lo que te sobra, Piensalo

**AN: Imma back. Bienvenidos de vuelta. Así que Disclaimer y yada, yada, yada... que empiece este capitulo, como siempre publicado a horas insanas de la noche, que les traerá más intensidad a la trama, antes de la gran pelea. Lleno de Humor.**

 **En respuesta a algunos RW Cora, tiene una culpa tan grande que su corazón tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle tener algunos sentimientos aunque sea a distancia, aunque por dentro siga teniendo un agujero negro por corazón.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Lo que te sobra, Piensalo.

Emma estaba muriendo de vergüenza ante sus padres, cuando estos empezaron a hablarle sobre cómo su hija era igual que ellos, con su amor verdadero y todas esas cosas tan dulces que dan caries, que ellas la tendrian mas facil ya que tienen anillos para encontrarse, que ahora iban a tener cenas familiares. Emma ya no podia mas hasta que su madrina Red hizo la gran pregunta que le quitó todo el color a la cara de Snow y dejó como los labios de Regina la cara de Emma.

-Entonces Emma, ¿Tocaste algo más que el corazón de la Princesa?- Preguntó Red apuntando a Emma mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Snow perdió el color de su rostro y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de David.

-REEEEEDDDDD!- Emma gritó. -Claro que no, no, nunca pensé en eso... hasta... ahora... bueno no... no aun.- El color en la cara de Snow cada vez era menos.

-Bueno Emma, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos y te dejemos sola, para que otras personas hablen contigo. Adiós Emma y suerte.- Dijo rápidamente David mientras empujaba a unos muy colorados enanos, a una pícara Red y a una apunto de desmayarse Snow. -Recuerda Emma estamos orgullosos de ti. Cuando volvamos a casa, habrá una gran ceremonia para presentarte como caballero ante todo el reino. Adiós.- Se terminó de despedir David de su hija mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca.

 _"Oh Si voy a ser un caballero. Un momento. Ya soy un caballero. Pero ahora me reconocen como uno."_ Pensaba Emma mientras una tanda de personas entraba a conocerla.

* * *

-¿Hey estas bien?- Pregunto una alegre voz mientras se acercaba a una sollozante masa de tela en una esquina.

Lily observó hacia arriba y se encontró con una alegre pelirroja.

-Hey, hey, hey ¿Porque lloras? y en una zona ¿tan alejada y oscura del castillo?- Preguntó la alegre pelirroja mientras mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor y observo el lugar en donde se había metido.

-¿Que te importa a ti?- Dijo Lily con voz llorosa y sus ojos que seguían cambiando entre su marrón oscuro a un brillante dorado.

-Wow, tus ojos son geniales. ¿Como haces eso? Ya se, tienes poderes. Mi hermana tambien tiene poderes y son muy geniales. ¿Tu que haces?- Pregunto la pelirroja en tan solo 5 segundos, con una ilusionada mirada que no despego de los cambiantes ojos de Lily, mientras se sentaba al lado de esta, con sus manos apoyadas en su mentón y sus codos en sus rodillas, como una niña pequeña.

-¿No me tienes miedo?- Preguntó dudosa Lily.

-No ¿Porque, debería tenerlo? Mi hermana tenía miedo de dañar a alguien con sus poderes y se quedó aislada del mundo durante mucho tiempo, así que nunca tuve miedo de ella, solo que ella tenía miedo de lastimarme, aunque si me lastimo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero la perdone y ya estoy hablando demasiado. Perdón.- Finalizó la pelirroja. -Ahora dime porque lloras y cual es tu poder.-

-Está bien.- dijo Lily ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, y con una ceja levantada hacia la pelirroja que no paraba de mirarla a los ojos. -La chica que me gusta, la acabo de ver declarandosele a la dichosa Princesa. Y lo odio.- Dijo Lily mientras se golpeaba las rodillas con los puños.

-Espera, ¿Alguien se le declaró a la princesa? Pero solo los campeones pueden hacer eso. Y la única mujer es la princesa Emma. Oh. Espera ¿La princesa Emma se le declaró a La Princesa Regina? Wow. Wow. Tu estabas enamorada de la princesa Emma.- Lily solo asintió. -Hey, no estes triste sonrie, ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera. Además todavía me debes decirme y mostrarme tus poderes.- Lily sonrió ante esta muestra de esperanza. - Hey ves mira, te saque una sonrisa. Aunque mirarte sería imposible ya que no puedes sacarte la cara, y si puedes seria raro y loco, pero genial. Aunque tambien podriamos usar un espejo.-

-Bueno, mis poderes son...- Lily fue cortada por la voz y el sonido de los pasos de personas.

-¿Anna? ¿Anna? ¿Donde te metiste?- Las voces se acercaban, y repetían lo mismo una y otra vez; hasta que doblando en la esquina del pasillo se logró ver a una rubia con vestido azul y a un hombre alto, seguidos de _"¿Un muñeco de nieve?"_ si, era un maldito muñeco de nieve con una nube que le nevava encima.

-Oh, Anna aqui estas, te estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo, ¿Que haces aquí?.- La rubia por fin me noto junto a su hermana. - Uh Hola. ¿Quien eres tu?-

Antes de que Lily pudiera abrir la boca, Anna dijo. -Oh Elsa, mira encontre a esta chica llorando y estábamos hablando sobre lo que le paso, resulta que ella estaba enamorada de la princesa Emma, pero esta estaba enamorada de la princesa Regina y se lo declaró, y ahora estaba a punto de mostrarme sus poderes.- Lily miraba con la boca abierta a Anna la cual había dicho todo sobre lo que había hablado a personas que ni siquiera conocía. Anna confundió la cara de Lily por una de pregunta hacia quienes eran esas personas. -Oh no los presente aun. Ella es Elsa, mi hermana; este es Kristoff, mi esposo y este es Olaf nuestro muñeco de nieve y amigo. Elsa lo creo con sus geniales poderes. Ah y me olvidaba mi nombre es Anna.-

-Lilith pero pueden llamarme Lily.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa ante la tan rara forma de comunicarse que tenía Anna.

-Bien, hola Lily. Y Anna venimos a buscarte porque dentro de poco comienza nuestras charlas privadas con los campeones.- Dijo su esposo.

-Uhn Bien.- Dijo Anna resignada. -Pero Elsa deberías quedarte a hablar con Lily, ella tiene poderes y podrían hablar sobre, ya sabes... cosas.- Dijo Anna golpeando a su hermana en las costillas y el guiño de ojos más indiscreto del mundo. A Lily se le enrojecieron las mejillas ante esto. Y Elsa tenía ganas de golpearse el rostro para disimular lo rojo de sus mejillas. Pero solo se lo cubrió con ambas manos.

-Está bien, Anna me quedaré a hablar con Li..- Cuando Elsa sacó las manos de su rostro se dio cuenta que su hermana y su cuñado escapaban por la esquina del pasillo. -ly.- Finalizó Elsa mientras se acercaba a sentarse junto a Lily. -Entonces, tienes poderes. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Yo básicamente congeló cosas, es como de familia mi tia tambien puede.-

-Bueno yo controlo un poco de magia y tambien puedo transformarme en dragon.-

-Ah como la legendaria Maléfica.-

-Sip. Esa es mi madre.-

-Wow. Genial, algun dia presentamela. Pero igual, de ninguna manera le cuentes a Anna que puedes transformarte en Dragon. No te dejara en paz hasta que la dejes montar en tu espalda como uno.- Dijo Elsa, Lily lanzó una gran pero corta risotada hacia la explicación de Elsa sobre su hermana.

-¿Y.. de dónde son ustedes?- Preguntó Lily. -Nunca los he visto y no me tubieron miedo.-

-Somos del reino de Arendelle. Nunca has ido.- Lily solo negó con la cabeza. -Bueno desde luego quedas invitada y puedes visitar nuestros castillo.-

-Enserio me invitas a tu castillo. De todas formas debería preguntarle a madre, y tu tambien a los tuyos.- Dijo Lily un poco apenada, por tener que pedirle permiso a su madre.

-No, no podria, ellos murieron en un viaje. Ahora yo soy la reina. Y por eso te estoy invitando a venir. Y si quieres trae a tu madre me encantaria conocerla, y de paso puede conocer a mi tia Ingrid. -Dijo alegremente Elsa.

-Oh muchas gracias. Oh Dios , Estoy sentada en el suelo de un oscuro pasillo con una Reina- Respondió Lily quien ya no podía esconder su sonrojo.

La Joven Reina se rió ante lo anterior. -Ahora, cuéntame ¿por qué es que te enamoraste de la Princesa guerrera?- A Lily se le borró la sonrisa, pero volvió, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se interesaba por ella.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que, Emma fue la única que siguio interesandose por mi despues de que supiera que era yo o quien era mi madre, luego de la nada un dia me beso y bueno, yo pense que sentía algo por mi, pero solo, solo me utilizaba para hacer lo que sus padres no le permitirían nunca.- Dijo Lily con su semblante triste. -Pero creo que ya lo entiendo. Ella solo me veía como una amiga con beneficios, mientras yo la miraba con ojos de enamorada. Ahora que lo comprendo bien. Creo que ya no hay motivos para llorar.- Lily se secó las lágrimas y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro iluminado por el brillo de sus ojos café.

-Genial.- Dijo Elsa.- Ahora cuéntame de ti.- Dijo Elsa mientras asume la misma posición con la cual había comenzado a hablar su hermana con Lily.

Así es como comenzaron a hablar de magia, chocolates y otras cosas en sus vidas.

* * *

David y Snow caminaban por los pasillos del gran castillo acompañados de una curiosa Red que iba tocando todo como una niña emocionada diciendo cada tanto _"Deberían colocar uno de estos en su castillo, se veria genial."_ El Rey y la Reina avanzaban tranquilos por los pasillos con su amiga mujer-lobo merodeando, cuando en un cruce de pasillos se encontraron con unos viejos conocidos de David.

-¿Kristoff?-

-¿David?-

-¿Joan?-

-¿DAVID?-

-¿Joan?- Cuestiono Kristoff hacia su esposa

-Larga historia.- Contestó rápidamente Anna antes de...

-¿Hey ,que estan haciendo aqui en...- David no logró terminar su pregunta. Anna lo había tackleado al suelo y lo sostenía de los brazos contra el suelo.

-Hey debilucho, como has estado.- Le preguntaba Anna sentada en su estómago , quien también lo estaba abofeteando con sus propios brazos ahora.

-Oh hola para ti también Joan, y si he estado bien. Me case con una hermosa mujer, me volví Rey, tengo dos hijos, una niña y un niño. Ahora estamos aquí porque mi hija es uno de los campeones y la vamos a ver pelear.- Dijo David con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu hija es la Princesa Emma, David. Genial. Pero ¿De dónde conoces a mi esposa y por qué la llamas Joan?- Pregunto Kristoff un poco confundido.

-Oh yo fui la que le enseñó a pelear al debilucho este. Y lo de Joan es que cuando viaje para aquí, no quería que nadie supiera quién era yo.- Explico Anna sin bajarse del estomago de David.

-Bien.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo David y Kristoff.

-Ehm...Ehm..- Snow se hizo notar. -David, cariño no crees que debas presentarnos y presentarlos.-

-Ah si claro.- Dijo David dándose cuenta que seguía en el suelo con la pelirroja en su estómago. -Ehm.. Joan, me harias el favor de levantarte.-

-Oh claro.- Dijo Anna en con su alegre voz mientras se levantaba de su ¿Pupilo?.

David por fin se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su esposa. -Esta es mi querida esposa Snow White y juntos reinamos en el Reino Blanco. Y esta es nuestra amiga Red.- Dijo mientras apuntaba a Red y se acercaba a Anna y Kristoff ¿Y el muñeco de nieve? -Estos son mi viejo amigo Kristoff y su esposa... ¿Joan?..-

-Oh mi nombre es Anna soy la princesa del reino de Arendelle y este es nuestro muñeco de nieve Olaf, lo creo mi hermana. Oh mi hermana, Elsa, se quedo hablando con una chica atrás.- Dijo Anna con un guiño extremadamente exagerado. -Ah ella es la Reina de Arendelle.

-Hola- Dijo el muñeco de nieve, sacando un grito de Snow y Red, quienes se abrazaron por el susto.

-¡Puede hablar!- Gritó Snow mientras Red se acercaba y lo empezó a golpear con el dedo en la nariz de zanahoria.

Mientras Snow, Red y Anna discutían con y sobre el muñeco, David y Kristoff hablan aparte. -¿Así que una niña le enseñó a pelear al gran Rey Charming?- Decía Kristoff mientras se reía de su viejo amigo.

-Bien, ya te reiste lo suficiente niño alce. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacen por aquí y adonde iban?- Dijo David con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Elsa nos trajo por petición de Anna a ver las peleas. Y ahora nos dirigimos a una reunión privada para conocer a los campeones antes de la pelea. Así que conoceré a tu pequeña y violenta hija.-

-Si, estamos orgullosos de ella.- Respondió David con la frente en alto.

-Bueno creo que vamos tarde así que. ANNA, OLAF. Saluden, estamos tarde.-

Así fue, Red devolvió la cabeza al cuerpo de Olaf y se marcharon por caminos separados.

-Adios, Chico de Establo.- Grito Kristoff.

-Adios, Chico Alce.- Grito devuelta David.

* * *

Muchas personas habían venido a vernos. Muchos niños decian que querian ser como Lancelot, Robin o el molesto de Baelfire quien no paraba de tirarme miradas. Algunas niñas decian que querian ser como yo, junto a sus padres que me gruñian ante eso.

* * *

Luego llegó la princesa de Arendelle con su esposo _" y su MUÑECO DE NIEVE HABLANTE"._ Quien llegó, criticó la barba de Baelfire y Robin, miro lo alto que era Lancelot y...

Anna tomó a Emma por los cachetes y los empezó a jalar y agitar la cabeza de Emma para todos lados completamente emocionada. -KYAAAA. Luces exactamente como tu padre cuando, lo conocí y le enseñe a pelear.- _"A papá le enseñó a pelear esta... ¿Chica? ¿Luce como de 19, pero si conoció a mi padre cuando no sabía pelear eso le da unos ¿30? años? Acaso es inmortal o eternamente Joven."_

La cabeza de Emma no paraba de dar vueltas.

-Pero tu eres mucho mejor peleando, y sacaste el mentón de tu madre.- Decía Emma mientras tomaba el mentón de Emma y lo movía para todos lados.

-Emma te deseamos suerte y enorgullecenos, aunque apenas te conocemos.-

Los otros caballeros y la misma Emma se reían por la loca escena ante ellos.

Cuando por fin se fueron, los caballeros fueron dejados solos los últimos treinta minutos antes de la pelea final.

-Así que , Princesa Emma, como ya sabemos que el mastodonte será el obvio ganador de esto. Qué le parece si la invito a una cita después de perder.- Emma lo miró seria mientras este la observaba con una sonrisa chueca y se tocaba esa horrible barba.

-Claro.. Que no. Y Claro... Que no vas a ganar si ya piensas en perder. Y además nunca tendrás una oportunidad conmigo.- Finalizó Emma mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se alejaba del hijo del espectro.

-Vamos Emma, dime que me falta para poder entrar en tu corazón.- Respondió Baelfire, con la frase más lamentable que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Emma se acercó lentamente a Baelfire y apoyó un dedo en el pecho de él mismo. - Por qué crees que estoy compitiendo aquí. Para entrar en mi corazón, te sobra, TE. SOBRA. Piensalo.- Finalizó Emma mientras se alejaba del idiota mal afeitado.

 _"Bien en tan solo unos minutos comenzará la pelea."_

* * *

 **AN: Bien en el siguiente capítulo se dará lugar a la pelea y presentaré al villano de este Fic. El que adivine quien es antes del siguiente capitulo recibió una mención en el mismo. Hoy vi por como 50seaba vez La Naranja Mecánica, y con mis amigos nos pusimos a hablar en Natsat, los que sepan qué es esto manden sus RW (si es que envian) en este dialecto, me divertiria mucho. Haci que Au revoir mis Drugos y recuerden sus samantinos reviews me redostean el dia.**

 _"Hush little baby, don't say a word, And nevermind that noise you heard, It's just the beasts under your bed, In your closet, in your head."_


	8. Cap8: El cisne contra el mundo

**An: I'm back with a new chapter for you people who read this fic, follow, fav and send reviews. Ahora es el momento de la gran pelea, ¿Lograra Emma reclamar a su prometida? ¿Alguien intervendrá la pelea? ¿Quien es el villano de esta historia? ¿Cora? ¿Rumple? ¿Alguien más? ¿Demasiadas preguntas? Descubranlo a continuación y manden reviews con sus impresiones. No pido mucho con un solo review es suficiente para motivarme a escribir más y seguir entregándoles estos capítulos casi diarios (excepto los días que mi internet tenga un problema, el capítulo anterior estuve una hora intentando publicarlo, cosa que tendría que costar tan solo 3 minutos máximos).**

 **Disclaimer: Yo lo se, ustedes lo saben, el perro lo sabe. Si la serie fuera mía el SwanQueen sería Kanon** _(de geminis o Dragón de los Mares)_ **desde el regreso de Nunca Jamas.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: El cisne contra el mundo.

Ya era hora de la pelea. Salimos los cuatro a la arena. Uno detrás del otro. Primero el idiota del hijo del espectro Baelfire, supongo que lo aplauden por el hecho de que su padre podría convertirlos a todos en caracoles. Segundo salió Lancelot, quien con sus dos metros de altura salía completamente en slow-motion, la gente lo aplaude porque lo respetaba. Antes de que yo entrara paso el maldito Robin Hood con su arco y flechas con él, la gente lo aplaudía al igual que a Lancelot solo que a él lo aplaudían por ser un hombre de pueblo; alguien que había luchado contra los ricos por los pobres. Por último yo, muchos se pararon a aplaudirme, pero, todos los aplausos quedaron opacados por los gritos de ánimo de mi madre, nunca senti tanta verguenza en mi vida, mi madre gritaba más fuerte que cualquiera de las personas en el estadio.

La arena había sido arreglada para la ocasión. Candelabros con velas o antorchas por todos lados para iluminar el estadio, por si la pelea se daba demasiado larga, ya que se celebraba al atardecer. En la arena había cuatro grandes tablones que formaban un cuadrado dentro del gran círculo que era la arena, en estos tablones había colgadas antorchas para que iluminaran la arena.

Desde su palco la reina Cora se había parado para anunciar el comienzo de la pelea. -BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, A ESTA COMPETENCIA POR LA MANO DE MI QUERIDA HIJA REGINA.- El estadio estalló en aplausos nuevamente cuando la hermosa princesa se paró a saludar y se sentó junto a su padre nuevamente. -ANTE USTEDES SE ENCUENTRAN LOS VALIENTES CABALLEROS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTAS INSTANCIAS; QUIENES PELEARAN ENTRE ELLOS EN UN SOLO COMBATE DE TODOS CONTRA TODOS, EN EL CUAL TODO PUEDE SUCEDER.- Cora hablaba con un hechizo que expandía su voz por todo el estadio para no tener que gritar como había hecho al principio de la competencia.

-AHORA, ANTE USTEDES LOS CAMPEONES.- Todos aplaudieron. -BAELFIRE.- Todos aplaudieron al inepto hijo del espectro que iba protegido por una simplista armadura común pero sin casco, y armado con una espada común y un escudo redondo. -SIR LANCELOT.- Todos aplaudieron gustosamente al defensor de Camelot, protegido por su armadura negra y también sin un casco, solamente armado con su imponente y filosa lanza negra, mirando hacia la reina con su semblante serio. -ROBIN DE LOCKSLEY- Robin fue aplaudido por todos, el idiota iba con sus (demasiado) apretadas mallas y una brazera y el peto únicamente, armado con su estupidamente fiel arco y flecha, el arco común, ya que su arco encantado no se le permitirá usarlo.

-ESTA VICTORIA TE LA DEDICARE A TI MI BELLA PRINCESA.- Gritó el estúpido de Hood a MI Regina. _"Que idiota creído."_

* * *

Lo que Emma no sabía era que desde las gradas había alguien más que repudia este desplegamiento de afecto hacia la princesa, pero por otros motivos mucho muy distintos.

* * *

-Y POR ÚLTIMO LA PRINCESA EMMA.- Todos aplaudieron algunas niñas pequeñas se paran a aplaudirla, muchos estúpidos me silbaban y mi madre que gritaba como loca.

-ESA ES MI HIJA. ELLA VA A GANAR. EMMA HOLA.- Gritaba Snow emocionada mientras saltaba en su lugar agitando a David como un muñeco por la emoción.

Yo llevaba mi armadura con algunos raspones, y mi escudo un poco abollado en el centro por el mazazo que me había dado Havoc, en mi cintura tenía la causa de muchas de mis nuevas cicatrices en caso de emergencias, como la anterior vez y en mi mano derecha llevaba mi nueva espada, idéntica a la anterior, pero serviria por ahora ya que no domino lo suficiente la espada de Chang. Yo a diferencia de los otros psicópatas si utilizaba un casco y mi máscara, por protección. Al parecer mi madre había _"feminizado"_ mi máscara, le había limpiado la sangre; la cual yo estaba pensando en dejar; y le había pintado los labios de rojo, al igual que le había dibujado un femenino antifaz alrededor de los ojos, con negro.

A continuación nos colocamos en posición de tal forma que formaramos un cuadrado perfecto si hicieran una línea conectándonos.

Desde su palco Cora dijo. -PELEEN.- Y así comenzamos.

El mastodonte, Baelfire _"Que nombre estupido, se nota que vivió hace cien años"_ y yo chocamos nuestras armas en el centro, mientras el maldito Robin Hood daba un salto para atrás buscando un tiro seguro.

Cuando nos separamos de ese choque de fuerza Lancelot me golpeó en el pecho para mantenerme lejos, tomándome de menos, para pelear con el idiota mal afeitado. No se lo permití y me metí en otro cruce entre la espada del idiota, la punta de la lanza de Lancelot y mi propia espada. Cuando la fuerza de Lancelot nos obligó a separarnos, una maldita flecha pasó rozando mi casco y luego rozando el hombro del mastodonte. El maldito Robin Hood se había metido por fin en la pelea. _"Un momento si ese idiota, quisiera dañarnos, nos dispararía a las piernas o en los brazos. MIERDA."_ Cuando mire sobre el hombro de Lancelot lo note, una cuerda cortada.

La flecha había golpeado en una de las sogas que sostienen esos tablones con antorchas que cuelgan sobre nosotros. _"MALDITO IDIOTA EN MALLAS"._

El extremo del tablón que era sostenido por esa soga caía a toda velocidad, el maldito de Hood sabía lo que hacía quería acabar con todos de un solo flechazo, pero no tomó en cuenta que había una soga distinta en cada punta. El tablón estaba a la suficiente altura como para no golpear a Baelfire y a mi, pero, cuando esa punta cayó golpeó de lleno a Lancelot, quien no lo había visto venir, en la cien dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Cuando el tablon llego al final de su recorrido, la tensión que estaba sosteniendo la única cuerda, hizo que esta se rompiera y el tablón cayó, pero cayó sobre la espalda del mastodonte. Se escucharon suspiros del público ante esto; el Rey Arturo se había parado de su asiento privado preocupado por su amigo.

Baelfire había quedado sorprendido por lo sucedido y no se movió. El estupido de Robin Hood se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber acabado esto de un solo tiro. Yo solo fui y pateé el tablón con antorchas de encima de Lancelot antes de que estas lo quemaran, el tablón quedo a su lado con las antorchas a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo.

Todos aplaudieron a la princesa por su acción.

-Hey, hey inepto, vayamos por el señor mallas apretadas antes de que nos siga tirando estructuras sobre nosotros.- Comando Emma a Baelfire quien solo asintió antes de acercarse a Emma con su escudo levantado.

Ambos levantamos nuestros escudos para protegernos mientras el estúpido de Hood nos hacía llover flechas.

-Entonces Emma que piensas si nos retiramos ahora y te invito a salir.- Pregunto Baelfire a una Emma que frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara.

-Tu no entiendes ¿No?- Dijo Emma mientras el idiota soltaba una risa, mientras flechas seguían clavándose en ambos escudos. _"¿Cuantas flechas trae este tipo con sigo."_

-Vamos Emma, ambos sabemos que tu estas aqui por tus padres, ellos seguro quieren beneficiarse de tu unión con la princesa, sal conmigo y le diré a mi padre que les de todo el dinero que necesiten.- Dijo el Baelfire. _"MALDITO IDIOTA, ACASO NO SABE CERRAR LA BOCA."_

-Entiéndelo idiota. No me interesas ni tu, ni ningun otro hombre, entre aqui a escondidas de mis padres y antes de estar contigo me acostaría con tu sensual madrastra. ENTIENDES.- Gritó Emma a un boquiabierto Baelfire. _"Haber si cierra la boca"._

Emma sintió un gran escalofrío subiendo por su espalda, al parecer Rumpelstiltskin había escuchado lo que dijo sobre su sensual esposa.

En ese segundo que duró el escalofrío, una flecha golpeó la punta del casco de Emma, privandola de su protección.

Ante esto Emma corrió ferozmente con su escudo frente a ella hacia Robin, dejando detrás a Baelfire. La furia de Emma era tanta que a la velocidad que avanzaba su máscara seguía sin caerse de su rostro aunque ya no la sostuviera su casco.

Robin Hood no podía detener con sus flechas a la furica Emma.

Emma por fin alcanzo a Hook y lo embistió con su escudo, llevándolo puesto y encima de su escudo. Lo arrastró hasta que chocaron duramente contra la pared de la arena. Emma arrojó su espada y escudo a los costados de sí misma, mientras finalmente caía su máscara, mostrando una muy cabreada Emma, que comenzó a arremeter a puño limpio contra el rostro de Robin Hood, mientras las personas sobre ese muro la alentaban a golpearlo más duro. -Haci se hace mi hija, enséñale quien manda a ese niño bonito en mallas.- Me alentaba una anciana.

Golpeé el rostro de Robin hasta que sentí que la piel de mis nudillos se había salido, el empezo a caerse hacia delante pero seguía consiente. Decidí dejarlo y voltearme para ver a un Baelfire preparado para luchar a unos cinco metros de mi.

-!CUIDADO EMMA!.- Era la voz de mi madre, me doy vuelta para encontrarme con Robin Cara destrozada Hood, con dos puntas de flechas rotas; una en cada mano; apuntando para atrapar mi tobillo.

Emma saltó un paso para atrás, justo cuando Robin le intento atacar. Y luego avanzó ese mismo paso para noquearlo de una patada en plena cara.

-¡EMMA!- Otra vez la voz de su madre. y si algo aprendió en su anterior experiencia, esto no era algo bueno.

Emma volteo nuevamente para luego rodar hacia su derecha de un inminente ataque traicionero de parte del idiota de Baelfire.

-¡MALDITO SEAS!- Emma se paró y gritó a Baelfire, quien ahora estaba donde ella estuvo anteriormente y pateó sus pertenencias más lejos.

Emma desenvaino su espada del Este y comenzó a defenderse de las violentas estocadas que lanzaba Baelfire. Así fueron acercándose hasta el centro de la arena, ya que Emma no tenía oportunidad de atacar y solo llegaba a defenderse.

Emma se canso de defenderse y aprovechó que Baelfire lanzó una estocada al centro. Dio un giro alrededor del idiota y cuando se colocó a espaldas de este lo pateó detrás de la rodilla izquierda, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, siguientemente lo corto sobre la mano izquierda obligándolo a soltar su espada y dando un giro para aumentar la fuerza del golpe, lo pateó en la cara lanzándolo a un metro de distancia.

Emma se acercó y pateó su espada lejos, se puso en una rodilla cerca de la cabeza de Baelfire y colocó su espada en el cuello de este.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TRATABAS DE HACER IDIOTA?- Dijo Emma a un contusionado Baelfire.

El idiota no tuvo tiempo de responder, una nube gris apareció ante ellos. De la nube se materializó Rumpelstiltskin. -Suficiente por hoy, Querida.- Dijo mientras toco a su hijo con el pie para luego desaparecer ambos en una nube gris.

 _"¡QUE FEO QUE ES EL MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿QUE DIABLOS HAcE UNA MUJER TAN HERMOSA Y SENSUAL COMO BELLA CON ALGO ASÍ? SU MALDITA PIEL BRILLA Y NI SIQUIERA SE DE QUE COLOR ES. ¿GRIS? ¿VERDE? ¿AMARILLO OPACO?"_

Sentí otro escalofrío en mi espalda. _"Acaso también lees mentes espectro."_

-BAELFIRE QUEDA DESCALIFICADO POR AYUDA MÁGICA. AHORA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CONTENDIENTES.- _"¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿DOS?"_ Emma se voltea para encontrarse con un Lancelot que se estaba reintegrando a la batalla tomando su lanza.

Emma se acercó lentamente hasta una prudente distancia del todavía confuso caballero.

Lancelot al notarla comenzó a lanzar indiscriminados ataques con su lanza hacia Emma.

Emma se defendía de los ataques que podía con su fina espada mientras otros tocaban sus brazos y abrían cortes. Emma harta de protegerse en vano. Se movió hacia un costado rápidamente y no ataco a Lancelot, si no que atacó a su lanza; que aunque fuera de acero filoso y letal su mango y empuñadura seguían siendo de madera, esto era genial para Emma quien tenía una de las armas más filosas y letales del mundo en sus manos.

Emma corto la lanza de Lancelot en dos. Lancelot como toda persona confundida, acercó la lanza a su cara para cerciorarse que la punta había desaparecido.

Emma aprovechó esto y con un gran codazo al estómago, doblegó a Lancelot a estar a su misma altura, Emma utilizo esto a su favor y decidió utilizar una técnica que desarrolló en sus meses de arrojar a Killian al suelo. Paso por debajo del brazo derecho del caballero, quedando ambos espalda con espalda, levantó ambos brazos y con sus manos tomo el mentón de Lancelot y con todas las fuerzas que tenía lo lanzó sobre su hombro.

Lancelot no era como Killian, este era mucho más grande y pesado que el manco.

Lancelot lamentablemente no era Killian y este aterrizó sobre una rodilla.

-HORA DE DORMIR BASTARDO.- Gritó Emma mientras colocaba una gran patada en el mentón de Lancelot. Quien recorrió tan solo menos de un metro y en efecto dormido por el golpe.

-INDISCUTIBLEMENTE, LA CAMPEONA ES LA PRINCESA EMMA.- Todos se levantaron a aplaudir a Emma, quien llena de alegría y cansancio se arrodilló y levantó los brazos en victoria.

Todos aplaudían, otros vitoreaban a la Princesa, algunos arrojaban Rosas a la arena y Snow lloraba de la emoción. _"Esto va para ti Freddy, ves, soy la Campeona."_ Y en efecto el Juglar Freddy estaba ahí arrojando rosas.

Emma fue ordenada que se quedara en la arena.

En unos instantes se desplegó una alfombra roja en el suelo, sobre la cual comenzaron a caminar el Rey, la Reina y la Princesa Regina. Cuando llegaron ante Emma, Emma se arrodillo ante ellos. _"Esta igual o mas hermosa de cuando la conocí hoy mismo."_

-AHORA ANTE TODOS USTEDES ENTREGARÉ LA MANO DE MI HIJA A LA VALIENTE CABALLERO, EMMA. LA PRINCESA DEL REINO BLANCO.- Emma se paró y tomó a Regina por las manos. -LA PRINCESA EMMA YA SE LE HA DECLARADO, CONFIADA DE SUS HABILIDADES A MI HIJA ANTES DE LA PELEA, ASÍ QUE CREO PODEMOS SALTEARNOS ESA PARTE.-

Esta vez el rey Henry habló (bajo el permiso de su esposa claro, otra reina dominante, bueno, dominante se queda corto). -AHORA, QUE YA TERMINO TODO. TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS A LA BODA QUE SE CELEBRARÁ DENTRO DE UNAS SEMA...- El rey no pudo terminar ya que se vio distraído por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, como todos.

Emma no se aguantó más y en un acto de pura pasión, tomó a Regina por la cintura la inclinó bajo ella y tomándola de la nuca, se acercó y terminó juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso que ambas estaban ansiando tener. Emma por fin pudo besar esos rojos labios que tanto deseaba (desde hoy al mediodía, cuando la conoció).

-LA BODA SE CELEBRARÁ DENTRO DE UNAS SEMANAS- Finalizó Henry mientras todos aplaudían la escena que estaban teniendo ambas Princesas ante todos, quienes les aplaudían eufóricamente; Y Snow enpalidesia ante las cosas que una pícara Red le decia al oido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en esas mismas gradas, había alguien que aplaudía falsamente cuyo pendiente en su cuello brillaba de un verde más fuerte mientra mas felicidad había en el rostro de las princesas.

* * *

Después de que Emma se cambiara de su armadura a ropas comunes; que eran prácticamente el traje blanco de Snow, con esa ridículamente larga cola.

Emma estaba a solas con Regina en la biblioteca del castillo.

-Cuando hoy te conocí en esta misma habitación, pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.- Emma decía mientras tomaba a Regina por la cintura acercandola lo más posible a ella.

Regina estaba a punto de contestarle a Emma cuando de un fuerte golpe las puertas de las biblioteca se abrieron.

-Hola, hermanita.- Una mujer pelirroja no mucho más mayor que Regina había entrado en la habitación con su verde y brillante collar que no paraba de palpitar. -He venido hasta aquí para tomar lo que me pertenece.-

* * *

 **AN: Bien hoy aparecio el Villano quien es, la única, Zelena the wicked fucking wich of the west. Se les gusto el capitulo recuerden, Review, También si son Nuevos Follow y Favorite, y lo comenzaron a leer recién , review-eén desde el primer capítulo para saber cómo les fue cayendo.**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta desde el tercer capítulo colocó como cierre parte de alguna canción que estea escuchando en el momento, en este caso pondré una especial, que fue tocada el 12 de noviembre de 1955 cuando Marty McFly inventó el Rock 'n Roll en la graduación de sus padres. Johnny B. Goode de Chuck Berry. Au Revoir.**

 _"His mother told him someday you will be a man, And you would be the leader of a big old band. Many people coming from miles around,To hear you play your music when the sun go down, Maybe someday your name will be in lights, Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight."_


	9. Cap9: Corazón delator

**AN: Here i came again with this new chapter for you guys. Hoy se presentarán nuevos obstáculos en la vida de nuestras chicas, sin lugar a dudas un regalo de la "simpatiquisima" Zelena.** _(este capítulo tendría que haber salido el martes, pero la Internet me dejo, y ya saben no puedes vivir con ella ni, sin ella.)_

 _ **Goodnight England, goodnight Home Service and V for Victory.**_

 _ **Hello the Voice of Fate and V for Vendetta.**_

 **Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y son propiedad de tanto monetaria, como creativamente, de personas que el único momento de femslash intencional que nos dieron durante la serie fueron unos miseros dos minutos en los cuales no sucedió nada, ya que el Príncipe Philip no perdió el tiempo y embarazo a Aurora.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Corazón delator.

Emma ya había tratado varias veces después de su victoria de encontrar un momento a solas con Regina, primero estaban los Reyes que seguían hablando de cómo sería la boda y como se arreglaría, luego cuando los Mills se habían retirado; como si tuvieran un reloj cu cu en el trasero; mamá y papá entraron con toda la familia extendida queriendo conocer a mi Regina.

Demonios nunca estuve tan avergonzada en toda mi maldita vida. Mamá contaba historias vergonzosas sobre mis modales y gustos, y Regina como toda una señorita se reía tapándose la boca para no dejar escapar sus grandes carcajadas. Los enanos le prometieron lealtad y protección a Regina; pero si me lastimaba se la tendría que agarrar con todos ellos, la misma amenaza que le dieron a papá. Red la reviso de lado a lado, de arriba a bajo, le dijo que le agradaba, y que me cuidara o se la comería.

Cuando por fin se fueron, me aleje de esa habitación con Regina a otra área del castillo donde la posibilidad de encontrarse con otras personas fueran mínimas.

Cuando por fin estábamos cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, la misma se abrió y de ella salieron el maldito espectro y Bella.

-Tenían grandes y raros libros ahí Rumple, ¿podrías conseguirme algunos de esos?- Preguntaba Bella.

-Claro querida, te los conseguiré a todos.- Replico Rumpelstiltskin.

-¿En serio Rumple?- Ante esto, el espectro solo asintió a la sonriente Bella que iba agarrada de su brazo. -Gracias.- Dijo Bella mientras le colocaba un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios del espectro.

-Ja ja ja... Rumple... Ja..- Emma se tapaba la boca para no reírse en voz alta del espectro.

Quien la escuchó de todos modos. -Oh miren a quien tengo el honor de encontrarme otra vez, la valiente Princesa Emma.- Decía el espectro mientras hacía uno de sus estúpidos manierismos con su mano libre.

-Llamame Swan, Emma Swan.-

-Muy bien señorita Swan, tendría el gusto de repetir, ahora, frente a mi esposa lo mismo que tan confidentemente le dijo a mi querido Beal sobre mi querida Bell.- Parloteaba el maldito espectro con su estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma comenzó a tocar los dedos índices de ambas manos, mientras pensaba entre si contestarle o no; Regina y Bella los observaban a ambos con confundidas miradas en su rostro. "Le contestaré igual, de todas formas no me hará nada con su esposa enfrente de él."

"Estas en lo correcto querida". Respondió una voz un la cabeza de Emma

-No leas mi mente maldito duendecillo.- Amenazo Emma con su puño levantado hacia Rumpelstiltskin.

-¿Y bien querida vas a hablar o no?- Continuo el maldito espectro.

-Está bien.- Dijo Emma ya resignada a contestar esto frente a su recién adquirida prometida. -Le dije a tu inepto hijo que dejara de molestarme porque antes de hacer algo tan asqueroso como acostarme con él, lo haría primero con su sensual madrastra.- Finalizó esto mirando a una colorada Bella.

Regina había soltado, la mano de Emma y ahora cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho ofendida y un poco celosa de que Emma llamara sensuales a otras mujeres.

-Bien, ahora que hemos arreglado eso, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos querida.- Finalizó Rumpelstiltskin. -Señorita Swan , Princesa Regina nos despedimos de ustedes.- Finalizó el maldito duendecillo mientras se iba bajando por el pasillo con su esposa.

-No lo quiero en la boda.- Dijo Emma a Regina la cual no la miraba a los ojos mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

-¿Boda?, ¿Con quien?, Porque, no vas y te casas con la esposa del espectro que es TAN sensual.- Regina expresa sus celos de una manera más sarcástica que una persona común.

-Vamos Gina tu sabes que lo dije solo para que el inútil mal afeitado me deje en paz. Tu eres la única para mi.- Emma se fue acercando lentamente a Regina, cuando la alcanzó, la abrazo por la espalda, le tomo la mano izquierda y subió ambas manos hasta su rostro mostrándole sus anillos a Regina; el de Regina brillaba verde y el de Emma avellana. -Y mira tenemos estos para demostrar que somos la una para la otra.-

Emma estaba; por fin; a solas con Regina en la biblioteca del castillo.

-Cuando hoy te conocí en esta misma habitación, pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.- Emma decía mientras tomaba a Regina por la cintura acercándola lo más posible a ella. Regina volteo y quedo cara a cara con Emma. Las dos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Regina estaba a punto de contestarle a Emma cuando de un fuerte golpe las puertas de las biblioteca se abrieron.

-Hola, hermanita.- Una mujer pelirroja no mucho más mayor que Regina había entrado en la habitación con su verde y brillante collar que no paraba de palpitar. -He venido hasta aquí para tomar lo que me pertenece.-

-¡Oh Dios, más parientes!- Grito Emma exasperada antes de continuar. -Gina me hubieses avisado que faltaba tu hermana, así le hablábamos antes y podríamos tener un tiempo a solas.- Emma se volteo hacia la hermana de Regina y le dio su mejor cara de aburrimiento.

-Emma... Emma...- Empezó a decir Regina mientras la jalaba la manga de Emma y se escondía detrás de su espalda. -Yo no tengo una hermana mayor, Emma.-

-¿Que? ¿Quien diablos eres tu?- Dijo Emma mientras en un movimiento rápido desenvaino la navaja que siempre escondía en su bota. -Responde ahora.-

-Oh hermanita, claro que tienes una y tú...- la pelirroja con un movimiento de muñeca desvaneció la navaja de Emma.- No es de personas educadas apuntar a las personas con objetos punzantes la primera vez que se conocen.-

-¿Que Carajo?- Emma observa estupefactamente su mano.

-TIENE MAGIA.- Regina estaba en pánico, aunque ella también tenía algo de magia, su madre le había hecho tener pánico hacia esta y las personas que la utilizan. Regina se escondía tras la espalda de Emma quien extendía los brazos para protegerla. -¿Quien eres y por me llamas hermanita?-

-Esta bien, ya que insisten, les contare la triste historia de mi vida.- Comenzó la pelirroja. -Nuestra madre quedó embarazada de mi por error, y en ese tiempo estaba intentando tener algo con el Rey Leopold, ese algo la convertiría en reina, pero, la abuela de tu novia se entero, entonces la mujer que luego se convertiría en la reina Eva delató a madre y ella se terminó volviendo la reina. Madre me tuvo y se deshizo de mi dejándome abandonada para tener una oportunidad con tu padre, y de ahí naciste tu.- Relataba la pelirroja mientras mientras apuntaba a una Regina que espiaba sobre el hombro de Emma. -Y yo, yo fui llevada por un maldito tornado mágico que me dejó en un mundo paralelo, una adorable, en ese entonces, pareja me adopto y me dio un nombre, Zelena. Mi madre adoptiva murió cuando tenía cinco y mi padre, el maldito vivió reprimiéndome y mirándome como un monstruo cada vez que utilizaba mi magia, nunca había dañado a nadie en ese entonces solo quería ayudarlos, pero de todas formas me trataban como un monstruo. A los quince años huí de casa, la bruja del norte me encontró, vio la magia en mi, y me pidió volverme la bruja del oeste y con las otras brujas nos volveríamos como hermanas. Todo iba perfecto hasta que la maldita perra de Dorothy apareció, ellas estaban planeando reemplazarme y así fue como la envidia creció en mí y mi piel se tiño de verde.- Emma la miraba confundida.

-¿Donde tienes verde?- Emma y Regina movían sus cabezas intentando encontrar algún punto verde en el cuerpo de Zelena.

-PUSE UN HECHIZO QUE LO CANALIZA AL COLLAR EN MI CUELLO, AHORA CALLENSE Y DEJENME TERMINAR.- Emma y Regina dieron un paso para atrás. -Bien ahora que puedo continuar. La envidia me comía por dentro, entonces decidí ir huir nuevamente y enfrentar a Oz el poderoso, quien resultó ser un farsante, me hice con su puesto y tome algunos artefactos mágicos que tenía con él, como el collar y estos zapatos para viajar entre dimensiones.-

-Bueno, supongo que ya terminaste, así que ahora dinos ¿Qué diablos buscas?- Dijo Emma mirándola amenazantemente, mientras aún tenía los brazos alrededor de Regina.

-Lo que he venido a buscar es simple, venganza, quiero lo que no pude tener, lo que tu tuviste hermanita; y como no puedo ser una niña devuelta y pedir vivirlo yo misma, se los hare mas simple, les arrebatare todo lo que tienen. Desde tu pequeño corazón hermanita, el de madre, el de tu inepto padre, el de tu patética prometida y el de todo el que se interponga en mi camino. Me quedare con este castillo y reinará sobre todos.- Finalizó la pelirroja abriendo sus brazos para poner más énfasis. -¿Que tal si comienzo ahora?-

Zelena se comenzó a acercar hacia ambas chicas. Emma saltó a la acción corriendo hacia Zelena, cuando intentó golpearla con los puños, Zelena, con un simple movimiento de la muñeca, la detuvo en plena acción y la doblegó a sus rodillas.

-Empecemos con la rubia.- Regina al ver como la mano de Zelena se acercaba lentamente al pecho de Emma junto todo el coraje que tenia y corrió hacia ella para alejarla de Emma.

Pero con otro movimiento de muñeca, Regina voló por los aires contra una estantería haciendo caer varios libros.

-No te apresures hermanita, ya vendrá tu turno.- Zelena colocó la mano dentro del pecho de Emma, pero cuando tocó su corazón, Zelena salió volando para atrás para rebotar contra una pared.

-Wow. ¿Que diablos fue eso?.- Emma se dio cuenta que se podía mover y se paro nuevamente para ir por la bruja.

Emma levantó a Zelena del suelo por la camisa y la subió al aire. -¿Que tal si ahora te pinto la cara de violeta y hematomas?.- Emma preparó su mano derecha para golpear de lleno en la cara de Zelena. El puño de Emma estaba a un centímetro de impactar con el rostro de Zelena, cuando otra vez quedó paralizada. "Maldita."

-Olvide que eras hija del amor verdadero.- Zelena se desvaneció, del paralizado agarre de Emma y reapareció frente a Regina. -Bueno parece que tu turno se adelantó hermanita.-

-No, No por favor. No se para que quieres esto, si madre te hubiese conservado habrías sufrido tanto como yo. El espectro me contó que Madre se arrancó el corazón hace tiempo porque el amor es debilidad y ella no quería ser débil. Siempre creí que madre no me amaba, pero es que no tiene corazón, por eso no miro atrás cuando te abandono. Tal vez si le regresamos su corazón a su pecho ella podría amarte.- Regina completamente asustada soltó todo eso tan rápido como su boca se lo permitía.

Pero esto no detuvo a Zelena de meter su mano en el pecho de Regina y sacar un rojo corazón. -Ahora dime donde se encuentra el corazón de madre.-

-En lo más profundo del castillo, lo se por que es la única zona del castillo vetada a todo el mundo. No hay guardias protegiéndola, porque cualquiera que entre morirá seguro, solo madre puede entrar y esa zona tiene todo tipos de magias oscuras.- Regina decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien entonces lo intentare, hasta entonces, tu corazón se queda conmigo. Pero si madre no muestra su arrepentimiento por haberme abandonado; te juro que todos sufrirán.-

Regina se tocaba el pecho ante lo último dicho para cerciorarse de que su corazón no había sido arrancado y solo era una ilusión lo que Zelena tenía en su mano. Fue en vano, en su cuerpo no había pulso, pero de alguna forma seguía viva.

-También me llevare a tu compulsiva novia conmigo como garantía de mi seguridad ya que tanto le gusta pelear.- Zelena chasqueo los dedos y Emma se desparalizo. Emma se preparo para atacar nuevamente, cuando Zelena coloco el corazón de Regina ante sus ojos. -Ya que no puedo tocar tu corazón, si tu haces un paso en falso el de mi hermana se volverá cenizas. Ahora tu vendrás conmigo a buscar el corazón de mi madre, una simple muestra de rebelión en contra miá y te cortare la cabeza luego de volver cenizas el corazón de tu amada.- Emma se detuvo en su lugar. -Entendido.-

-Esta bien.-

Zelena chasqueo sus dedos y Emma fue envuelta en una niebla verde que luego de dispersarse mostró a Emma vestida en su armadura y con sus espadas y escudo. -Mucho mejor.- Dijo Zelena, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. -Ahora hermanita. Duerme.- De un movimiento de muñeca Regina cayó dormida en el lugar.

Y así, con el corazón de Regina como rehén; Zelena y Emma partieron hacia lo más profundo del castillo. "Este día está cada vez mas loco, primero ese tipo en el torneo que casi me provoca un ataque al corazón pensando que me descubrieron, un extranjero súper rápido, un gigante con un mazo, un amor verdadero, mi mamá sobreactuando con pequeñeces, una pelea con tres idiotas y montones de parientes."

* * *

-Pero dime Elsa, ¿porque es que vinieron?; no creo que simplemente hayas venido para acompañar a tu hermana a ver un montón de tipos pelearse entre ellos. Vamos dime por qué viniste tú.- Lily iba diciendo mientras entraban en la biblioteca.

-Bueno desde el año pasado comenze a buscar a alguien que me acompañara en el trono, y Anna se entero del torneo y...- Las palabras de Elsa murieron en su boca al observar lo que estaba ante sus ojos. La biblioteca estaba un poco desordenada, pero lo que llamaba la atención era ver a la princesa Regina tirada en el suelo rodeada por libros que habían caído de sus estantes alrededor de ella.

-Y que ¿te dijo que compitieras por la princesa hasta que te enteraste que no podrías utilizar tu magia?- Dijo Lily seria, y con un poco de celos en su tono. "Otra esperanza perdida por la tan dichosa princesa Regina."

Lily no estaba contenta con que Elsa no le contestara. "Seguro que tengo la razón."

-Mira.- Elsa tomo la cara de Lily y la volteo para que viera la vista frente a ellas.

-Oh.-

-Regina.- Lily y Elsa salieron de su estupor y se dirigieron hacia la durmiente princesa.

-Hey...Hey despierta.- Lily se había acercado al cuerpo de Regina y lo comenzó a agitar.

-Em...Em...Emma, Emma, EMMA.- Regina se levantó de su obligada siesta con pánico hacia lo que pudiera estarle pasando a Emma. -SE LLEVÓ A EMMA; TIENE A EMMA.-

-¿Quien tiene a Emma? ¿Regina qué pasó aquí?- Lily le preguntaba a una confundida Regina que también estaba en pánico.

-Zelena. Mi hermana. Tiene a Emma.- Regina se lleva ambas manos al pecho. -Y también tiene mi corazón.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos.

-Mi hermana ¿Perdida? Zelena es una bruja y quiere el corazón de madre, pero el corazón de madre esta en lo profundo del castillo y Zelena... Zelena tiene a Emma y a mi corazón como rehén.- Regina explicaba lo que podía sin romper a llorar.

-Regina ahora ve y avisa a tu madre y a los Charmings, yo y Elsa iremos tras Zelena, tu hermana o quien sea que tiene a Emma.- Lily le dijo a Regina mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Las tres se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta, bajando por el pasillo finalmente se separaron. Lily y Elsa se fueron hacia las mazmorras y Regina fue a buscar a su madre y los padres de Emma.

* * *

 **AN: Aquí les llego otro capítulo. Este será el comienzo de la etapa final de este Fic. Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya saben, la Internet es una perra cuando quiere.**

" _Only at night time I see you, In darkness I feel you, A bride by my side - I'm inside many brides, Sometimes I wonder... What goes on in your mind, always silent and kind, Unlike the others... Fuck the mothers kill the others, Fuck the others kill the mothers, I'll put it out of my mind because... I'm out of my mind with you, In heaven and hell with you..."_


	10. Cap10: Todo por la familia

**AN: La búsqueda por el corazón de Cora comienza ahora. Zelena y Emma por delante, Elsa y Lily las siguen y tal vez más gente se sume a la búsqueda.**

 **Disclaimer: El show ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así el show no sería Family Friendly.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Todo por la familia.

-Entonces, ¿si conseguimos el corazón de Cora y ella se arrepiente, me devuelves el corazón de Regina y esto se termina?- Preguntó Emma.

-Por quinta vez en este pasillo, SI. Ahora deja de preguntar.- Zelena ya se había cansado de las interminables preguntas de Emma, lo peor era que cada cinco preguntas volvía a alguna de las anteriores.

-Una pregunta más.-

-Esta bien, una sola.-

-¿Si te quitan el collar, te pondrás verde o solo cuando te da envidia?- Emma había preguntado distintas variedades de esa pregunta durante todo el camino desde la biblioteca hasta ahora que estaban a punto de llegar a las mazmorras.

-Ya te dije que según. Si en ese momento tengo envidia de algo o alguien, si me volveré o estare verde. Ahora que ya has terminado con tu incesante verborrea de preguntas.- Solo unos pasos más y el cambio en la espesura del aire que respiraban les aviso de alguna forma que ya estaban ingresando a la zona.

El pasillo de las mazmorras estaba completamente obscuro, ni un ápice de luz salía de este. El único sonido que salía del pasillo era un leve retumbe como de docenas de corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo en la lejanía.

-Bueno, cuñadita estás de suerte, necesitare toda mi magia para esto, y este collar consume bastante.- Zelena sacó de su dorado collar el rectangular dije que brillaba en un fuerte color verde.

Poco a poco, de a grandes manchas el verde volvió al cuerpo de Zelena. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Zelena al no sentir ya esa restricción mágica en su cuello.

-Hey, eso es tan genial. Pero, dime ¿De qué tienes envidia que estas verde?- Emma decía esto mientras golpeaba amistosamente el brazo de Zelena.

Eso fue tremendamente incómodo para Zelena, quien miraba a Emma con una ceja levantada. _"Enserio, me trata tan amigablemente y la estoy llevando hasta una, tal vez a ser trampa mortal, y con el corazón de mi hermana como rehén."_ Zelena borró la sonrisa de su rostro al entender de qué se trataba la pregunta. -Y a ti que te importa.-

Zelena creo una bola de fuego en su mano para iluminar el camino y la hizo levitar delante de ellas. -Avanza.- Zelena comando mientras paso a paso se adentraban en la completa penumbra.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Vas a terminar de decirme por qué decidiste venir al torneo?- Pregunto Lily a Elsa mientras buscaban la entrada a las mazmorras, intentando no alertar a los guardias que pasaban cerca.

-Bien, pero no te pongas celosa como en la biblioteca.- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo lo que sucedería.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? De qué hablas Elsa.- Lily preguntaba mientras intentaba no mirar a los ojos a una sonriente Elsa.

-Vamos admitelo, te pusiste celosa cuando pensaste que habia venido aqui para competir por la princesa hasta que supe que no se permitía la magia.- Dijo Elsa mientras empujaba ligeramente el hombro de Lily.

-Esta bien estaba un poco celosa, pero eso no importa. Ahora dime por qué viniste.- Dijo Lily mientras seguía caminaba observando sus pies mientras avanzaban.

-Bueno, ahora que ya aclaramos lo de tus celos.- Elsa dijo esto junto a la oreja de Lily, las mejillas de Lily no podían estar más rojas de lo que ya estaban. -Y lo que sucedió fue que, Anna me mostró la carta y me pidió que compitiera, en la carta decía que no se permitía la magia, se lo comente a Anna y ella me empezó a rogar que fuera, que mucha gente estaria ahi y que tal vez podría conocer a alguien; y bien así es como termine aqui.- Elsa se acercó lentamente a la oreja de Lily para susurrarle nuevamente. -Y creo que conocí a alguien interesante.- Lily ya no podia mas con sus sonrojos y comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando atrás a Elsa. -Además estaba planeando en llevarte a un lugar alejado donde nadie nos molestara para que te pudiera besar y pedirte que vinieras por un tiempo conmigo a Arandelle, pero, luego pasó lo de Regina y la loca que se llevó a Emma y su corazón así que...-

Elsa siguió caminando al mismo paso acelerado al cual estaban yendo mientras Lily quedó congelada en su lugar, mientras procesaba lo que acababa escuchar salir de la boca de Elsa. Lily corrió para alcanzar a Elsa. -HEY, espera dijiste que querías...- Las palabras de Lily murieron en su boca ante la aparición de un idiota que la interrumpio.

-Y diganme que hacen dos señoritas solas corriendo en el castillo de noche.- Robin Hood venía caminando por los pasillos y se había parado apoyándose contra el muro, con su mejor sonrisa (aunque ahora no era tan galante esa sonrisa ya que perdió un diente y tenía el labio inferior partido). -¿Y bien señoritas necesitan compañía de un galante caballero como yo?-

-La verdad es que... No.- Respondieron Lily y Elsa al mismo tiempo. -Estamos apuradas, así que muévete.-

Robin se separó de la pared, bloqueando completamente el camino. -Vamos señoritas no todos los días se les cruza una oportunidad como esta.- Robin finalizó su discurso apuntandoce a sí mismo con ambos pulgares.

-Entiéndelo,no tenemos tiempo para estupideces, asi que muevelo o pierdelo.- Lily solo quería continuar con su recorrido hacia la tal Zelena y su amiga, y también continuar con su conversación con Elsa; pero ese idiota está tomándose su tiempo.

-Dime ¿Que debo mover y que perdería si no lo muevo lindura?-

-Ehm... tu trasero y tu trasero. Ahora muévete.- Lily movió rudamente con la mano a Robin a un costado, para que ella y Elsa pasarán.

-Esperen por lo menos dejen que las acompañe.- Robin gritó mientras las chicas se alejaban.

-Esta bien, pero trae tu arco y flechas contigo.- Gritó Lily sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Robin corrió por el pasillo por su equipamiento y volvió con las chicas caminando tras ellas.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde estamos yendo tan apurados? ¿Y para qué necesitan que traiga mi arco?- Hood se había colocado en los hombros de ambas mujeres.

-Una bruja tiene a la princesa Emma y el corazón de la princesa Regina, todos los guardias tienen prohibido ir hacia donde se están dirigiendo, y como nosotros no somos guardias, ni tampoco somos de este castillo, nos dirigimos a salvarlas.-

-¿Que? ¿Pero que está buscando?- Hood estaba muy confundido ya por el hecho de que lo rechazaron y ahora se sumaban brujas y corazones arrancados.

-El corazon de Cora.- Finalizó Elsa mientras seguían caminando rápidamente en silencio.

* * *

-¿Hace cuánto que estamos caminando Z?- Pregunto una cansada Emma, ya había caminado el largo del castillo en línea recta. -Ya deberíamos haber visto algo, pero no hay nada. Solo este pasillo interminable.-

-¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos que ya me estas llamando por estúpidos apodos? Y no lo sé, Regina dijo que estaría protegido por magia oscura pero no presiento ninguna... HIJA DE PUTA.- Zelena se dio vuelta y vio lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿QUE? ¿Esto debe de ser una maldita broma?- Emma observó hacia sus espaldas para verse frente al mismo pasillo iluminado por el cual habían entrado en la oscura mazmorra.

-Es un maldito hechizo de laberinto infinito. No importa cuanto avancemos siempre estaremos iguales a menos que encontremos el objeto que nos ha engañado, no podremos salir de aquí.- Zelena y Emma se pusieron a buscar, girando sobre sí mismas cualquier cosa que pudiera ser el producir este hechizo.

-Hey Z mueve la esfera de fuego por el cuarto.- Zelena seguía frunciendo el ceño hacia el estúpido apodo que le puso Emma, pero le hizo caso y comenzó a mover la esfera de lado a lado por las paredes hasta que ésta desaparecía de su vista. Pero lo raro era que cuando siguió moviendo la bola, vio como esta aparece justo detrás de ella y Emma. -Bien, entonces el hechizo afecta desde donde no llega la iluminación de las antorchas de la entrada y diez metros adentro. ¿Donde esta la maldita fuente del hechizo?.-

-El techo Z, revisa el techo.- Emma dijo mientras observaba la oscuridad del techo.

Zelena hizo como se le ordenó y comenzó a mover la esfera de fuego por el techo. En el centro de los diez metros de hechizo había una piedra de color violeta clavada en el techo.

-Yo voy.- Emma gritó mientras desenfunda su espada y corría hasta la esfera de fuego que Zelena mantenía para mostrar la piedra en el techo. Con un salto Emma alcanzó de una gran estocada partir la piedra en el techo.

Con un resplandor púrpura se sintió como el aire del pasillo cambiaba nuevamente, pero esta calma de haber dejado el hechizo laberinto era reemplazada por otra de una pesada fuerza magia más adelante.

Emma guardó su espada y observó a Zelena. -Hey Z, continuemos.-

Zelena resignada con su nuevo apodo, camino junto a Emma por el pasillo unos cuantos metros más hasta que encontraron una vuelta, ahora se escuchaban más fuertes los latidos.

Con unos pasos más habían entrado en un lugar más amplio que un simple pasillo, al dar otro paso, las antorchas de el lugar se encendieron, revelandolo como una gran sala con seis grandes armaduras de caballeros armados, de por lo menos tres metros cada una.

-Wow, Cora si que sabe de decoración.-

-Emma no avan...- Zelena intentó detener a Emma pero ya era tarde, Emma había dado el paso que activó el sistema defensivo de la sala.

-EL CANTO Y PASO DEBE SER PRONUNCIADO ANTES DE QUE LAS CONSECUENCIAS SEAN INEVITABLES.- Una voz onírica salió de las armaduras.

-¿QUE? ¿En qué clase de dialecto hablan las armaduras?- Emma pregunto.

-CANTO Y PASO ERRONEO ELIMINAR AL INVASOR.- La voz onírica volvió a hablar desde las seis armaduras.

Todas juntas se movieron de sus posiciones y asumieron una de pelea, Emma hizo lo mismo y se preparó para luchar, Zelena levantó las manos ya cargadas de magia lista para defenderse.

* * *

Elsa, Lily y Robin se detuvieron frente al oscuro pasillo que tenían enfrente. -Supongo que esta es la entrada a las mazmorras y hacia dónde se dirigen Emma y la otra.- Anuncia Elsa.

-Un momento.- Robin va para atrás y toma una antorcha del anterior pasillo. -Ahora continuemos.- Robin se puso enfrente de ellas para dirigirlas por el oscuro pasillo.

Después de caminar los primeros seis metros del pasillo, Robin piso sobre algo y resbaló, su mano libre lo detuvo de caerse al suelo. Ambas chicas habían parado ante el traspié de Robin. El arquero giró su cuerpo junto con la antorcha para buscar la causa de su caída, al hacerlo noto un pequeño cristal no más grande que un puño levitando frente a ellos. -¿Qué es esto?- Elsa golpeo con la punta de su dedo el cristal y este desapareció. -¿Que demonios?-

Observaron el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba el cristal.

Después de un minuto de nada, decidieron seguir caminando.

* * *

Cuando una de las armaduras por fin atacó con una de sus lanzas hacia Emma, está salto hacia un costado y corrió con su espada por una de sus piernas. Cuando Emma cortó por completo de una sola estocada la pierna de la armadura gigante, la armadura cayó al suelo y Emma avanzó hacia las otras dos privandoles de sus miembros.

Zelena hacía lo propio y desmembraba parte por parte de las tres armaduras que la atacaban con su magia.

Emma se dio la vuelta, para quedarse sorprendida ante lo que vio; la armadura a la cual había atacado primero ahora estaba parada en sus dos piernas dispuesta a atacar. -Z, ten cuidado estas cosas se vuelven a armar. ¿Como diablos se matan estas cosas?- Emma se estaba rompiendo la cabeza intentando descifrar cómo matar a estas armaduras mientras volvía a despedazar a las tres que tenía más cerca para tener más tiempo.

Zelena se canso de despedazarlos buscando la forma de detenerlos. En un ataque de ira; porque los muy bastardos se siguen armando; Zelena desmembró todas las partes posible de la rearmada armadura y la esparció contra las paredes con toda violencia. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó.

Emma no fue la que lo soltó.

El gemido salía del alma oscura que escurría de un casco con una lanza atravezandolo, la lanza lo clavaba a una pared.

-Hey rubia. En la cabeza está el punto débil.- Zelena gritó a Emma quien acababa de destrozar por octava vez la misma armadura mientras de esta armadura se estaba reintegrando otra.

-GRACIAS.- Emma gritó mientras empalaba el casco de la armadura que destrozo recientemente, cuando este se empezó a mover lentamente hacia su armadura respectiva. El gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar.

Emma aprovechó que el peto de la armadura que acababa de... " _¿Matar? ¿Acaso esas cosas mueren o algo?"_ … Eliminar, corrió hacia este y piso la hombrera, con la cual se impulso para saltar, y caer directamente con su espada en el casco de la armadura que se acababa de levantar del suelo. Zelena aprovechó esto y con magia tomó la lanza de la derrotada armadura, y con esta empalo la cabeza de la armadura que se dirigía hacia ella.

Zelena observó con gracia lo que pasaba ante sus ojos; el dolor del gemido que escapaba de la armadura mientras un líquido negro escurría del casco y la armadura se desarmaba pedazo por pedazo ante sus ojos.

Emma trataba de destrabar su espada del casco que había empalado, su salto le había dado tanto impulso que su espada se había metido hasta el mango y ahora tenía las manos manchadas en la oscura sustancia que desprendía. Emma apoyo el pie en el casco y comenzó a jalar. Cuando por fin su espada se liberó del casco, Emma miró para arriba y vio una armadura acercándose peligrosamente a la verde mujer que estaba distraída observando como se caía a pedazos una armadura que acababa de empalar desde el costado. -¡Z CUIDADO!- Grito Emma mientras; con un movimiento que aprendió de años de observar entrenar a su padre; llevó su espada hasta su espalda y con toda su fuerza la soltó con ambas manos hacia adelante.

La fuerza con la cual Emma lanzó su espada fue suficiente para arrancar el casco de la armadura y clavarlo en la pared, el gemido no se hizo esperar y la armadura se cae a pedazos ante ella.

Zelena observó esto con atónitos ojos. Emma la había salvado. -Me has salvado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho si te tengo de rehén junto con el corazón de Regina?- Preguntó Zelena a Emma con confusión en su rostro.

-Bueno, eres como de la familia. Creo.- Emma decía esto mientras caminaba hacia el casco clavado en lo alto de la pared. De un salto Emma alcanzó su espada pero se mancho el hombro con la negra sustancia.

-Esta bien. Creo.- Respondió Zelena con una sonrisa. Zelena observó como Emma la observaba, no a ella en particular, sino a su mano. Zelena observó su propia mano para encontrarla pálida nuevamente, no del color verde del cual estaba el resto de su cuerpo. Zelena borró su sonrisa y formó una bola de fuego en su mano con la cual destruyó la puerta del otro lado de la habitación, abriendo les el paso.

-Basta de charla, avancemos.- Comando Zelena. Mientras tanto en su cabeza una batalla se llevaba a cabo. " _No te encariñes con ella ni con Regina, si Cora no se arrepiente las tendrás que matar de todos modos. Y si se arrepiente tal vez te encierren por haberlas atacado y ya no se preocuparan por ti."_ Durante el transcurso de estos pensamientos la mano de Zelena se volvió a teñir de verde.

Emma y Zelena avanzaron por el nuevo pasillo al son de los corazones que cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos sin darse cuenta de que en la ya abandonada habitación solo cinco gritos se habían oído.

* * *

-Demonios. ¿Cuánto hemos avanzado ya en línea recta?- Preguntaba Lily ya cansada de avanzar por el interminable pasillo.

Robin se dio la vuelta para medir la distancia con la ayuda de la lejanía del iluminado pasillo por el cual habían entrado. Mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que solo estaban a dos metros de ese pasillo. -Al parecer no avanzamos nada.- Contestó a la pregunta de Lily.

-¿QUE?- Exclamaron Lily y Elsa al notar que estaban a tan solo escasos dos metros del lugar por el cual ingresaron.

-El maldito cristal era un talismán para el hechizo de laberinto infinito, hemos estado cruzando este mismo pasillo tal vez, cientos de veces una y otra vez.- Se quejó Lily mientras golpeaba un muro. -¿Han visto un cristal en las varias veces que hemos cruzado el mismo pasillo?- Lily preguntó a sus dos compañeros de viaje.

-Si, en el techo cada diez o quince metros se repite un patrón donde hay un cristal de tres puntas. No pensé que fuera eso, yo solo lo estaba tomando como referencia para cuando volviéramos.- Comentó Robin.

Comenzaron a avanzar observando el techo buscando el cristal. Cuando a unos cinco metros más adelante lo encontraron. Elsa levantó su mano y creó un témpano de hielo que lanzó contra el cristal rompiéndolo en varios pedazos. Cuando el cristal se rompio, una ola de energía recorrio todo el pasillo avisandoles que ya eran libres del hechizo.

El grupo avanzó hasta que encontraron un giro y de ahí llegaron a una sala con varias partes de armaduras en el suelo.

-Parece que la princesa y nuestra amiga ya pasaron por aquí.- comentó Robin mientras entraban en la sala.

-EL CANTO Y PASO DEBE SER PRONUNCIADO ANTES DE QUE LAS CONSECUENCIAS SEAN INEVITABLES.- Una voz onírica salió de los restos de las armaduras.

-Y creo que tambien se olvidaron algo.- Dijo Elsa

-CANTO Y PASO ERRÓNEO ELIMINAR AL INVASOR.- La voz onírica volvió a hablar desde los esparcidos restos de armaduras.

De Repente, los restos se comenzaron a mover y a juntarse en el centro de la sala, las lanzas y cascos que estuvieran atravesados con estas se desclavaron de la pared y se sumaron al tumulto de metal en el centro.

Del el gran desorden de armaduras, se comenzó a formar lo que parecía un desastre organizado en forma de una gigantesca armadura. Conjuntos de brazos y piernas se entrelazan entre sí formando cada una de las extremidades de la gran bestia de metal, las manos tenían tres filosas lanzas rodeadas de braceras como dedos, el pecho estaba formado por tres petos acomodados de forma triangular, su cintura estaba compuesta de dos petos unidos por brazos y manos que se unían a las piernas, la cabeza era un simple y abollado casco del cual emanaba una oscuridad latente, a la parte delantera se le subieron dos manos que se colocaron para proteger a la oscuridad, mientras otras dos manos se colocaban sobre la sima del mismo y extendían sus dedos de forma tal que formaran una tenebrosa corona.

-Y parece que lo hicieron enojar.- Puntualizó Lily mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría.

* * *

 **An: odio dejarlos así y que me dejen asi, pero bueno. Si tienen alguna opinión negativa o positiva, agradecimiento, amenaza de muerte, dudas sobre el fic, adonde va el plot o simplemente quieren saber algo sobre la persona que lo escribe (yo) manden un review y tal vez en el siguiente cap las responda. Continuará en la siguiente. Au revoir.**

" _She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, gelatine, Dynamite with a laser beam, Guaranteed to blow your mind, Anytime._

 _Recommended at the price, Insatiable an appetite, Wanna try? You wanna try... "_


	11. Cap11: Más sencillo de lo que pensaba

**AN: Lo se, lo se, tarde más de lo que debía, pero, es imposible no distraerse, son** _(eran)_ **vacaciones de invierno** _(o receso escolar, los profesores lo llaman así para mandar tarea de todas formas y que lo disfrutes menos, o que te de un ataque al recordar toda la basura que te dieron)_ **, bueno, este no es el caso, me enferme y me quedé en cama un montón, y mientras sucedía esto se me dio por comenzar con Games of Thrones,me enganche tanto que ya termine las primeras tres temporadas y ya estoy buscando en olx para comprar los libros.**

 **Bueno aquí con ustedes, el onceavo capítulo de este fic. Disclaimer: En algún lugar.**

" _Winter is Coming."_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

Regina había corrido por todos lados buscando a su madre. Cuando por fin se encontró con ella, esta iba acompañada de su padre y los reyes del reino blanco.

Regina llegó ante sus padres y se detuvo frente a ellos, mirando fijamente con ojos fríos y vacíos de sentimientos a su madre. -Madre necesito tu ayuda. Una chica que dice ser tu hija ha llegado y nos ataco a mi y a Emma.- Regina expresó casi sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

La cara de los reyes de el reino blanco se llenó de terror al escuchar que su hija podría estar dañada. -¿QUE?- Se escucho salir de la boca de todos los presentes frente Regina.

Cora dio un paso adelante. -QUE HAS DI...- Las palabras de Cora fueron cortadas.

-¡¿Que ha pasado con Emma?!- Snow movió a Cora a un costado con su brazo y tomó a Regina por los hombros. -¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Que le paso? ¿Esta bien?-.

-Zelena se llevó a Emma e intentó arrancarle el corazón pero no pudo, entonces se llevo el mio y a Emma. Ahora están en camino por el corazón de Madre.- Dijo Regina mientras seguía hablando sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Snow empalideció ante lo que escucho, David la tomó de los brazos. -Se llevaron a Emma, David tenemos que recuperarla antes de que le pase algo.- Snow se separo de David y se dirigio peligrosamente a Cora. -¿Por que esa tal hija tuya te está buscando a ti y a tu corazón? ¿Por que se llevó a Emma? Si algo le pasa a mi hija me haré cargo de que a ti te pase peor.- Snow se giró hacia su esposo. -David esa chica vendrá por Cora a buscar su corazón, nos quedaremos con ella hasta que aparezca y rescataremos a Emma, y también el corazón de la Princesa.- David simplemente asintió. Los dos estaban completamente preocupados por la seguridad de su hija.

Cora después de escuchar a su hija y las amenazas que le profesaba la reina se quedó analizando qué era lo que sucedía. Su hija bastarda la cual había abandonado hace ya tiempo había vuelto. Tenía a la princesa Emma y el corazón de su hija como rehenes. Regina estaba parada frente a ella mirándola con ojos vacíos de toda emoción, su corazón no se encontraba en su pecho, y por la falta de emoción que mostraba se notaba que su corazón se encontraba bastante lejos.

Cora se había acostumbrado a estar alejada de su corazón y ya sabia como controlar la emoción y no parecer un zombie; que era lo que parecía su hija en ese mismo momento.

-Hay un pequeño problema en tu plan querida.- Dijo Cora quien ya había salido de sus propios pensamientos.

Snow giro y con el semblante duro miro a Cora directo a los ojos. -¿Cual es el problema?-

-El problema es que yo no tengo mi corazón conmigo.- Dijo Cora devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿QUE?- Snow dio un paso hacia atrás. -¿Entonces dónde está?- Pregunto. -Llévanos a donde este. Iremos a buscar a nuestra hija.-Snow dejó atrás sus dudas y ahora estaba completamente decidida a ir por su hija sin importar donde estea.

-Está en lo profundo del castillo protegido por magia. Y ademas, yo tambien ire, esa persona tiene el corazón de mi hija como rehén y también se quiere meter con el mio.- Cora comenzó a caminar. -Henry, lleva a nuestra hija a su habitación y quédate con ella. Yo me llevaré a los White conmigo a encontrar su corazón, a la princesa y a detener a mi hija.-

Cora marchó por el pasillo con los White a sus espaldas.

El rey Henry se encaminó hacia el otro lado llevando a su hija consigo.

* * *

Apenas la gran armadura dio un simple paso para acercarse a ellos, Elsa comenzó a levantar grandes picos de hielo desde el suelo apartando a la gigantesca armadura lo más que podía cada vez que esta avanzaba.

Robin había comenzado a lanzarle flechas. A la décima se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era esto. No importaba donde intentará darle o las partes que arrancará siempre otra parte de armadura se integraba como su reemplazo.

No importa cuántos picos de hielos o flechas le cayeran encima, la bestia se volvió a armar.

-Lily, podrías tratar convertirte en dragón y quemarlo hasta que se vuelva acero líquido.- Gritaba Elsa a Lily mientras creaba seis enormes picos en el aire y los lanzaba violentamente contra el cuerpo de la bestia de acero y hierro.

Lily estaba muy nerviosa y nos sabia que hacer. -No podría, si me transmuto a mi forma de dragón es muy probable que los lastime a ustedes, también podría derrumbar el lugar entero; soy muy grande en forma dragón como para entrar aquí. No puedo.- Lily no paraba de negar al sentirse tan impotente.

-Pero convertirse en dragón es magia de transmutación, ¿no puedes transformarte en otra cosa?- Gritaba una Elsa cada vez más cansada mientras arremetía con otra ola de picos de hielo gigantes contra la gran bestia que no paraba de rearmarse cada vez que perdía un miembro.

-Debería, pero la magia de la transmutación es muy compleja. La única razón por la cual puedo transformarme en dragón tan rápido es porque mi madre me considio cuando estaba transformada en una y creo que eso se mezcló con la sangre y me dio esta facilidad hacia el dragon. Pero cuando quise aprender por mi propia cuenta otras transmutaciones siempre fallaba y me transformaba en una versión pequeña y tierna o en un cachorro.. No creo que pueda hacerlo Elsa. Lo siento.- Dijo Lily con un gran remordimiento en su voz al sentirse tan inútil en una situación tan límite.

-No me digas lo siento hasta que lo hayas intentado.- Elsa utilizó todas sus fuerzas y del suelo creó cientos de pilares que clavaron a la armadura al techo. La monstruosidad que estaba clavada en el techo peleaba y destruyó algunos de los pilares que lo mantenía atrapado en el techo; a Elsa esto no le gusto y movió ambos brazos como si estuviera levantando algo invisible que pesara mucho; del suelo salieron mas pilares de hielo que clavaron al gigante de acero nuevamente en el techo. Esta vez cortando una de sus piernas, la cual con los brazos que la formaban comenzó a escalar lentamente por un pilar para volverse a unir con el cuerpo, al igual que otras partes pequeñas y el brazo que había quedado colgando del torso por un simple brazo. -Ahora intentalo Lily yo creo en ti.- Dijo Elsa mientras se volteaba para ver a los ojos a Lily.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Lily quien cerró los ojos para visualizar su cuerpo y su transmutación.

Mientras se desarrollaba esto, Robin estaba mirando fijamente la armadura observando que cada vez que un ataque se dirigía hacia lo que sería su rostro la gigantesca armadura se cubrirá sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importarle si con eso lo dañan en alguna otra parte. Ese debía ser, el rostro, ese era el punto débil. -Elsa apunta al rostro, ese es el punto débil.- Robin dijo esto mientras tomaba su arco y con sus flechas apuntaba al rostro de la gigantesca armadura que estaba clavada al techo de la habitación.

Elsa giró su cuerpo para ver a Robin y confirmar lo dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos preparándose para lanzar miles de picos.

Lily salió de su trance al escuchar lo que dijo Robin. Abrió los ojos para ver como una flecha de Robin golpeaba en la máscara hecha de manos que cubrían el rostro de la bestia, para luego observar cómo esta se volvía a armar nuevamente después, y otra flecha, que daba el mismo resultado, dos al mismo tiempo, que solo resultó en que las manos que formaban la corona se colocaron enfrente, deshaciéndose en el golpe pero volviendoce a armar rápidamente volviendo a sus antigua posición.

Lily también observó como el brazo que seguía colgando de la armadura ya no se preocupaba por volver a su posición sino que este estaba moviendo las lanzas que llevaba por dedos, " _como si quisiera apuntarnos con esos finos y puntiagudos dedos... CARAJO." -_ CUIDADO.- Gritó Lily justo cuando tres lanzas se dispararon contra ellos.

Lily observó como una lanza atravesó su vestido por entre sus piernas sin hacerle ningún daño, pero también observo con horror como una lanza atravesaba la pierna izquierda de Robin y como otra rozaba el hombro de Elsa que por suerte se había girado un poco al escuchar la advertencia, pero que de todas maneras no se había quedado libre de daño. -Elsa.- Lily corrió hacia Elsa preocupada por el corte que había recibido.

Robin veía esto un poco confundido. Iba a fijarse primero a la chica que había recibido una leve herida en el hombro antes que el hombre que había recibido una lanza que todavía estaba clavada en su pierna. -Este dia cada vez se pone peor.-

-Elsa, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Lily con preocupación a la reina de Arandelle.

-Si.- Dijo Elsa mientras sostenía su hombro del cual comenzaba a brotar sangre. La lanza no había golpeado ningún nervio, vena o arteria pero la cantidad de sangre que salía era preocupante.

Lily cerró los ojos y con la furia que comenzó a crecer dentro de ella al ver herida a Elsa, terminó el trance en el que estuvo inmersa.

Lily se separó de Elsa y se envolvió en una nube de humo negro azulado, la nube se comenzó a expandir y una pesada respiración de comenzó a oír.

Cuando la nube se disipó, de ella se mostró un enorme minotauro de tres metros.

La gran bestia en la que se había convertido Lily era una enorme y musculosa mujer de tres metros completamente desnuda y con una enojada cabeza de toro con grandes cuernos en lugar de una cabeza humana.

Lily camino decidida, sin importarle su condición de estar descalza, sobre los pedazos de armadura y el frío hielo que había creado Elsa, aunque le abrieron heridas en su dura piel lo único que importaba ahora, era el bastardo de acero que estaba clavado al techo.

Lily se acercó a la armadura clavada en el techo y la tomó por los hombros, la arrancó del techo y la agito para luego lanzarla contra la pared junto a la puerta por la cual tendrían que salir, rompiendo varios pilares de hielo en su camino los cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo arrancándole la pierna que se acababa de reintegrar al cuerpo.

Lily se abalanzó hacia delante y con sus cuernos atravesó el peto de la armadura, apoyando ambas manos contra la pared comenzó a agitar su cabeza, desarmando la armadura poco a poco con cada agitación.

Después de unas cuantas agitaciones más Lily dejó la armadura en paz y le dio la espalda a la armadura solo para tomar la pierna de la armadura y comenzar a pegarle a la armadura con esta. La furia ciega de Lily no la dejaba ver claro y había olvidado cual era su objetivo, Lily solo se dejaba llevar por su furia animal y continuó golpeando y desarmando a la armadura.

-Elsa, Hay alguna forma en la que puedas cubrir mis flechas con hielo sin ralentizarse.- Pregunto Robin mientras tomaba su arco y se colocaba sobre una sola rodilla. -Esa cosa siempre quiebra mis flechas, pero, si las cubres, tal vez quiebre el hielo pero la flecha va a poder pasar.-

-Eso creo.- Dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba a Robin. Con la mano izquierda sosteniendo su herido hombro, colocó su mano derecha junto al arco de Robin y comenzó a dispersar una pequeña nube de copos de nieves frente al arco. -Lanza la flecha a través de esto y el hielo la cubrirá.-

-LILY; LILY.- Robin intentó llamar la atención de Lily que seguía golpeando a la armadura con la propia armadura. -¡LILY! LANZA EL MALDITO CASCO HACIA NOSOTROS.-

Lily tomó el casco con ambas manos y lo lanzó sobre su hombro mientras seguía golpeando con furia animal el resto de la armadura.

-Esto va dedicado a mis hombres felices.- Dijo Robin Hood dedicando el flechazo a sus viejos amigos.

Robin soltó la flecha. Esta paso por la nube de copos de nieve y fue rodeada por una capa de hielo que le formó una más amenazante punta.

El casco que iba a medio aire se defendió de la flecha con las manos que tenía por máscara, cuando la flecha helada tocó las manos estas se congelaron y se partieron en pedazos mientras la flecha continuo su camino y atravesó el casco clavandolo en el techo. Un horrible gemido sonó por todo el cuarto y de el casco comenzó a chorrear una negra sustancia.

Elsa se paró y comenzó a caminar entre pedazos de acero y armaduras hacia una Lily que seguía golpeando la ya destrozada armadura.

-Lily calmate, ya termino.- Elsa se acerco y coloco una mano en la espalda baja de la bestia en la que se había convertido Lily. Elsa tuvo que levantar su mano para alcanzar la baja espalda de Lily que ahora medía unos tres metros.

Lily dejó de golpear la armadura y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia abajo a una preocupada Elsa, poco a poco su conciencia fue volviendo a ella y se dobló para ver a Elsa a los ojos.

-Lily calmate, ya termino.- Dijo Elsa mientras acariciaba a la bestia debajo de la oreja y la miraba en sus oscuros ojos.

Una nube negra azulada se formó alrededor de la mujer-toro y cuando esta se dispersó dio lugar a una Lily de ojos color miel que miraba a los ojos a una rubia de azules ojos.

-Lily...-

-Elsa...-

Era un verdadero momento emotivo Lily de rodillas frente a Elsa, las dos mirándose a los ojos y acercándose poco a poco mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Pero su burbuja de felicidad se rompió cuando Robin Hood se le dio por abrir la boca.

" _MALDITO IDIOTA EN MALLAS"._ Pensaron las dos mientras se separaban.

-Lo siento señoritas tendrán que seguir sin mi. Ya que seria una molestia para ustedes, y no puedo caminar con una lanza clavada en mi pierna.- Dijo Robin mientras se sentaba con la lanza todavía clavada en su pierna.

"La verdad es que ahora ya eres una molestia." Volvieron a pensar ambas chicas al mismo tiempo sin saberlo.

-Bueno, luego volvemos por ti.- Dijo Lily mientras se dirigía a la destrozada puerta que les daba el paso a la siguiente habitación. Elsa la siguió desde atrás.

Así las dos desaparecieron por el pasillo dejando un malherido Robin descansando en la habitación de las armaduras.

* * *

Emma y Zelena cruzaban un pasillo mientras se acercaban más al sonido de los múltiples latidos. Zelena se estaba aburriendo de esta caminata e intentó comenzar una conversación con Emma.

-Ehm.. Emma, dime, de donde diablos sacaste el de comenzar a llamarme Z.- Pregunto Zelena mientras caminaban.

-Ehm... Ehm... Bueno, esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero la verdad es que si esto salía bien quería caerte bien desde el principio. Aunque este no sea el mejor comienzo para una relación de nuera-cuñada, quería caerte bien por si acaso. Y resulta que, me olvide tu nombre.- Explicó Emma un poco colorada mientras Zelena levantaba una ceja. -Y bueno recordaba que tu nombre comenzaba con Z o algo haci y no recordaba cual era, entonces fui con lo de llamarte así. Si te molesta solo dimelo y me detendré.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-No importa ya me acostumbre. Y mi nombre es Zelena.- Dijo Zelena sin mirar a Emma. -Gracias.- Dijo por lo bajo agradecida de que Emma la viera como una persona más y se quisiera llevar bien con ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que en la curva del pasillo se encontraron con la bóveda de los corazones.

La bóveda era como una celda cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes con pequeños cajones de los cuales se desprendía una luz roja y se podía escuchar como todos ellos salía un sincronizado sonido de latidos, al parecer en todos esos cajones había corazones. En el centro de la habitación había una caja de ornamentaciones doradas. Que diablos hacia Cora con tantos corazones. No lo sabían. Pero el del centro debería ser el de Cora.

-Hey mira más sencillo de lo que esperaba.- Dijo Emma mientras corría hacia la celda.

-Emma no.- Dijo Zelena mientras veía como Emma no se detuvo a tiempo.

Alrededor del pecho, de una Emma que había ido corriendo por el corazón de Cora, se formó una corriente de rayos color rojo que hicieron un gran estruendo y lanzaron volando a Emma a una gran velocidad.

-EMMA.- Gritó Zelena mientras levantaba ambas manos para detener el cuerpo de Emma que salió volando a una gran velocidad.

Zelena logró detener a Emma en el aire, con magia, antes de que se golpeara contra la pared.

Emma iva a tal velocidad que si se golpeaba contra la pared se hubiese roto el cuello.

Zelena bajo a Emma al suelo. -Por el color rojo que tiene ese campo de fuerza, supongo que es un escudo anti-corazones. Solo el corazón que lo creó puede entrar y salir.- Explicó Zelena a una Emma que se sostenía el pecho.

-Pero, pero, tu no puedes quitarme el mío. Yo no podría entrar.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba al campo de fuerza. -Dame tu corazón y el de Regina, yo los sostendré, mientras tu vas por el de Cora.- Dijo Emma mientras miraba a Zelena a los ojos.

Zelena miraba con duda los ojos de Emma dudando sobre las intenciones de la rubia. Si le daba su corazón a Emma ella podia facilmente aplastarlo y acabar con todo, devolverle el corazón de Regina y hacer como si ella jamás hubiese existido.

Emma vio las dudas en los ojos Zelena. -Vamos, Z, confia en mi. Llegamos muy lejos como para solo dejarlo pasar.- Dijo Emma dándole su mejor sonrisa a Zelena.

Zelena aceptó, con dudas todavía pero acepto. De su costado sacó la bolsa de cuero en la cual llevaba el corazón de Regina y se lo entregó a Emma. Zelena dudo otra vez antes de continuar, Zelena llevó su mano a su pecho y la introdujo dentro de sí misma antes de sacar un corazón mitad negro, mitad rojo. Zelena colocó su corazón en la otra mano de Emma mientras la miraba directo a los ojos buscando alguna pizca de maldad o traición en su mirada. Finalmente decidió confiar en Emma y dejarle su corazón a ella.

-Ahora ve por el corazón de la loca de tu madre.- Dijo Emma mientras lentamente Zelena cruzaba el escudo, esperando que todo saliera bien y no hubiera otro.

Zelena llegó hasta la celda donde estaban todos los corazones y se acercó a la caja con las ornamentaciones doradas y la abrió. En ella había un corazón que se parecía mucho al de ella mitad negro mitad rojo. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo miro de cerca asegurándose de que era el de su madre.

Devolvió el corazón a la caja y decidió llevarlo con la caja también. Cerró la tapa de la pequeña caja y la levantó.

Ese fue un graso error se activó el sistema de seguridad. La reja de la celda cayó y la dejó encerrada adentro con los corazones. Del techo salieron picas y el techo comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-¡Z! Sal de ahi rapido. Teletransportate has algo.- Le gritó Emma.

Zelena comenzó a mover las manos intentando teletransportarse pero no funcionaba. -Mi magia está bloqueada, Emma, no puedo salir. ¿Qué haremos?-

Emma y Zelena estaban teniendo ataques de pánico, cómo harían para sacar a Zelena de ahí si ella no podía utilizar su magia y Emma tampoco podía entrar a sacarla si no quería salir volando otra vez y esta vez tenía otros dos corazones con ella.

* * *

 **AN: Tarde mucho haciendo este capitulo, me distraje mucho, termine de ver las cinco temporadas Game of Thrones y ya compre el primer libro. And i only have something more to say, "Fuck the Watch".** _(Spoilers, spoilers: La verdad espero que Jon Snow reviva. No se que se convierta en_ _ **Jon Snow**_ _White o Blanca_ _**Jon Nieve**_ _s, y venga la bruja roja de Myrcella y lo reviva como hace Thoros de Myr con el otro tipo.)_ **Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir más que hasta la proxima y au revoir.**

" _We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when, Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend, Which came as some surprise, I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone, a long long time ago._

 _Oh no, not me, I never lost control, You're face to face, With the man who sold the world"_


	12. Cap12: Corazones y Espadas

**AN: Y sin palabras, para decir hoy (por que no se me ocurre nada), el nuevo capitulo** **of this story that you are so through fully reading.**

" _Screaming Fields of Sonic Love."_

 **BEFORE YOU THE FIC.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Corazones y Espadas.

Cora, con los White detrás de ella, entro en el oscuro pasillo que da comienzo a la entrada a la bóveda de los corazones.

En medio del oscuro pasillo Cora se encontró con el talismán que había designado para su hechizo de laberinto infinito. -Así que superaron el laberinto infinito.- Cuando el pequeño diamante se levanto levitando del suelo para volver a activarse, de un pequeño movimiento de muñeca, Cora lo desapareció, desaciendoce de la maldición que tenia el pasillo.

Snow y David simplemente seguían por detrás a Cora con sus espadas desenfundadas por si la bruja que tenia a su hija llegaba a aparecer.

-Espero que no hallan sido tan estúpido como para despertar a las almas oscuras.- Se dijo Cora a si misma. Mientras continuaba su camino.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo y doblaron en la esquina continuaron hasta la puerta que daría hacia la habitación donde deberían estar las gigantescas armaduras.

-Demonios que desastre hicieron con mis armaduras.- Se quejo Cora apenas entro en la habitación. Viendo los pedazos de armadura esparcidos por toda la habitación, los cortes y golpes que estaban marcados en las paredes y en el techo, _"¿Como diablos pelean estas chicas?"_ , el liquido negro de las almas oscura que escurría de uno de los cascos que estaba clavado al techo y mucho hielo clavado como lanzas por toda la habitación. Cora se dio la vuelta y contra la pared junto la puerta de entrada estaba un herido Robin Hood con una enorme lanza negra atravesándole la pierna izquierda. -Señor Locksley. ¿Que hace usted aquí?- Pregunto cordialmente Cora. Mientras Snow y David entraban en la habitación.

-Wow, ¿Que diablos a pasado aquí?- Pregunto David mientras observaba la habitación.

-Veníamos a rescatar a la Princesa Emma y el corazón de la princesa Regina, con la Reina Elsa y la chica dragón cuando esa cosa nos ataco. Como verán me hirió, pero las chicas continuaron adelante.- Explico Robin.

-Comprendo.- Fue la llana respuesta de Cora.

David se acerco a Robin y observo el daño en la pierna de Robin. -No perderás la pierna, pero no podrás moverla por varios meses.- Dijo con simplemente observarla, -¿Duele mucho?- siguientemente tomo la con el indice y la agito un poco.

-OHHH DEMONIOS CLARO QUE DUELE; ESTA ATRAVESANDO MI MALDITA PIERNA.- Grito Robin mientras se retorcía del dolor, David solo se alejo de el con cara de culpa.

-Señor Locksley, le pido que nos espere, luego volveremos por usted.- Dijo Cora mientras continuaba su camino.

-Espera, no puedes teletransportarlo a la enfermería con magia o algo por el estilo.- Pregunto Snow preocupada por la cara de dolor que tenia el arquero.

-Lo siento querida, pero como ya te lo explique, la magia de transmigración esta cancelada en esta parte del castillo. Ni siquiera el estúpido espectro puede entrar aquí.- Explico Cora mientras seguía caminando.

-Bueno.- Dijo Snow mientras caminaba detrás de Cora.

-Bien amigo, creo que te vendremos a buscar luego. Tenemos que rescatar a nuestra hija. Te veo luego.- Dijo David mientras se paraba y le daba un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Robin, sin querer golpeando la lanza que atravesaba la pierna de Robin.

-MALDITO.- Grito Robin mientras tomaba su pierna en agonía.

David solo huyo detrás de su esposa y la reina Cora.

* * *

Emma y Zelena estaban teniendo ataques de pánico al mismo tiempo. Una porque estaba por morir aplastada por un techo corredizo que bajaba lentamente, y la otra porque no se le ocurría nada para salvar a la chica verde que estaba por morir aplastada.

El techo ya había bajado la mitad de la habitación y Zelena tenia que caminar un poco erguida.

Emma estaba llorando ya por ser tan inútil en esta situación. Zelena no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación agachando la cabeza y esquivando las puntas que sobresalían del techo, buscando una forma de librarse de esa dolorosa muerte; buscando algún interruptor o una salida secreta, algo.

Varios pasos se comenzaron a oír llegando por el pasillo.

Lily y la Reina de Arendelle aparecieron, un poco cubiertas de tierra y un poco de sangre en el hombro de la rubia.

-EMMA, llegamos a salvarte.- Gritaron ambas.

-Por favor ayúdenme a sacarla de ahí.- Suplico Emma apenas las vio a ambas chicas.

-Por que haríamos eso, ella te secuestro Emma.- Contraataco Lily a la suplica de Emma.

-Eso no importa, ayúdenme a sacarla o morirá aplastada.- Rogaba Emma, mientra en sus manos llevaba ambos corazones.

Lily y Elsa observaron a la bruja verde que estaba dando vueltas por un celda que brillaba rojo por los corazones que latían y brillaban en las paredes de esta. El techo de la habitación estaba bajando cada segundo y ahora estaba a por lo menos un metro y medio del suelo.

-Esta bien yo voy.- Dijo Lily mientras se rodeaba de una nube de un azul profundo. Una vez que utilizas una transmutación, es mas fácil utilizarla una segunda vez, ya que tu cuerpo recuerda los cambios que hay que hacer.

Cuando la nube desapareció, en el lugar donde estaba Lily estaba un gigantesco minotauro.

El enorme minotauro que era Lily se puso en posición y comenzó una potente carrera contra la reja que encerraba a la bruja para poder liberarla.

-LILY NO.- Los gritos de Emma cayeron en oídos sordos.

Lily casi llegaba a la reja pero un terrible dolor en su pecho, seguido por un horrible resplandor de relámpagos rojos. Lily salio disparada hacia atrás y se estrello violentamente contra la pared.

-LILY.- Gritaron ambas rubias.

En humo azuleo el minotauro desapareció para dar lugar a una inconsciente Lily.

-Lily. Lily. Por favor despierta Lily. LiiiiiLyyyyy- Rogaba sobre el cuerpo de Lily una aterrada Elsa mientras agitaba los hombros de Lily.

De un hondo respiro Lily volvió a si misma. -¿QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO EMMA? ¡SUERTE QUE ESTABA TRANSFORMADA, HUBIESE MUERTO SI NO FUERA POR ESO!- Grito conmocionada Lily.

-TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS, SOLO QUE NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS.- Grito Emma mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia la celda mortal en la cual estaba encerrada Zelena. -Hay un maldito campo de fuerza anti-corazones, por eso que te rechazo.-

-Intentare detener el techo .- Dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba a Emma. -TU, chica verde, ponte en el centro.- Zelena se indigno por lo de 'chica verde' pero hizo como se le ordeno.

Elsa estiro sus brazos delante de ella y comenzó a hacer fuerza como si tratara de levantar algo muy pesado. Cuatro pilares de hielo comenzaron a salir del suelo, pero, no dentro de la celda, donde estaba planeado que salieran, si no que salieron en la linea imaginaria que dibujaba el campo de fuerzas.

-DEMONIOS.- Grito Zelena dentro de su celda mientras se jalaba el cabello. -Esta celda no permite ninguna maldita magia.-

-Z Ten.- Emma coloco ambos corazones en la bolsa de cuero donde estaba el de Regina y se los colgó en la cintura. Tomo su escudo y espada, y los lanzo hacia la celda. La espada entro directamente en la celda y el escudo reboto contra los barrotes pero quedo al alcance de la mano. Zelena tomo el escudo de afuera de su celda y observo a Emma.

-¿Que hago con esto?.-

-Utilizalos para detener la celda durante unos minutos mas.- Dijo Emma mientras se volteaba a mirar a Elsa y Lily. -Necesito que con tu magia comiences arrancar pedazos del suelo.- Le dijo a Elsa. -Lils necesito que te transmutes en algo que pueda cavar o hacer un hueco. Haremos un hueco y sacaremos a Z de ahí. adentro.- Dijo decidida Emma.

Elsa comenzó a arrancar el suelo frente a la pared imaginaria que formaba el escudo anti-corazones con grandes garras de hielo. Lily cerro los ojos y junto las manos concentrando su energía en la imagen de algo en lo cual pudiera transmutarse y salvar a la bruja verde que estaba atrapada usando el escudo de Emma como una traba contra su inminente aplastamiento.

Zelena estaba arrodillada en su celda, hace un minuto que el escudo estaba manteniendo el techo a un seguro metro-diez de distancia del suelo. Emma le seguía diciendo palabras de animo para que no se rindiera. Elsa había sacado unos buenos treinta centímetros del suelo con sus terribles garras de hielo, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse. En los pies de Lily se esta formando una pequeña nube que comienza a subir poco a poco hasta sus rodillas mientras sigue en su trance de concentración.

El escudo ya no aguanta mas y se dobla. El techo baja unos terribles diez centímetros súbitamente. Un grito de puro pánico se escapa de la boca de Emma y Zelena.

-USA LA ESPADA Z.- Grita Emma.

Zelena toma la espada y hace lo mismo que hizo con el escudo, la clava en el suelo y ruega que el duro acero resista.

El tiempo pasa poco a poco y al igual que el tiempo la espada poco a poco se va hundiendo en el suelo, pero detiene un poco al letal techo por lo menos. Elsa ya casi avanzo un metro, pero cada vez esta mas cansada. Emma se siente completamente impotente e inútil. Lily ya tiene su nube hasta el cuello, mientras continua con sus ojos cerrados.

Zelena observaba como una pequeña muesca se empezaba a formar en la unión entre la espada y el mango. Zelena apoyo su frente contra el mango de la espada mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, las lagrimas creaban horribles cicatrices en sus mejillas ya que el agua la quemaba como si fuera ácido. Zelena sostenía fuertemente la espada con ambas manos, con la izquierda sostenía el mango y con la derecha sostenía el filo, esperando que el acero de la espada no se quebrara aunque este le cortara la mano y se infligiera daño. La sangre de la mano de Zelena comenzó a bañar el filo de hoja de la espada que poco a poco, esa pequeña muesca que apareció, fue creciendo, hasta formar una raja que ocupaba la mitad del filo.

La nube de Lily ya la cubría por completo, pero, todavía no estaba completa, la nube se comenzó a expandir poco a poco.

La espada de Emma se partió en dos en las manos de Zelena. El techo de la habitación bajo súbitamente hasta unos ochenta centímetros del suelo

Zelena se acostó en el suelo derrotada mientras colocaba el corazón de su madre sobre su estomago y veía como el techo seguía bajando lentamente. Elsa ya no tenia fuerzas pero seguía arrancando pedazos del suelo. Una enorme nube oscura estaba en el lugar donde solía estar Lily y Emma lloraba desconsolada de rodillas.

-Emma.- La llamo Zelena mientras hablaba con una voz muy serena. -Creo que me he apegado mucho a ti en estas ¿dos horas y media? Que nos conocemos. Y por lo que veo, tu también. Fue genial conocerte, Emma Swan, espero que hagas feliz a mi hermanita.-

-NO, no hables así, nos conocemos hace muy poco pero eres parte de la familia y no te dejare morir. Te sacaremos de esa celda.- Dijo Emma mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

-Emma, creo que esto es justicia karmatica o una muy enferma ironía. ¿Sabes quien es, bueno, quien fue la bruja del este?- Emma solo negó. -Se decía que la única forma de matarla era aplastandola. Bueno, yo la ahogue en agua, hirviendo, aunque el agua me hiciera daño, yo la metí en el agua de todas formas y no saque mi brazo hasta que paro de moverse y deje que su cuerpo se deshiciera hasta los huesos en el agua hirviente. Murió de una forma muy dolorosa pero no la mato el calor del agua. A mi el calor tampoco me hizo nada, solo el agua me daño por las partes que me llego a tocar.-

Cuarenta centímetros.

-Maldita ironía, ella muere a causa de agua y yo moriré por parte de aplastamiento.- A Zelena se le escapaban dañinas lagrimas de los ojos.

Treinta centímetros.

-Emma.- Volvió a hablar Zelena quien ya podía sentir como su aliento rebotaba contra el techo, por suerte se había recostado en el suelo de forma que ninguno de los picos del techo la tocara.- Podrías salir afuera. No quiero que me escuches gritar.- Emma simplemente negaba fuertemente con la cabeza mientras salpicaba con sus lagrimas. -EMMA, as me caso y sal de aquí.-

Emma simplemente simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. Cuando volteo, vio que la Reina de Arendelle se había quedado sin aliento ante el pozo que había hecho ante ella, segura que nunca había hecho tanto esfuerzo en toda su vida.

Emma lo noto detrás de Elsa donde solía estar Lily solo había un agujero en el suelo, cubierto de restos del azulino humo.

Emma se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia Zelena.

-Z..-

-EMMA, TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS.- Grito Zelena mientras golpeaba el suelo para dar énfasis.

El cuerpo de Zelena se hundió un poco en el suelo. -¿Que carajo?-

Zelena dio otro golpe al suelo, y desapareció en un hueco del suelo.

Del hueco en el suelo que había cavado Elsa salio un monstruoso y enorme topo gigante.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que pudieron decir Emma y Elsa. El gran topo se cubrió en una nube de humo azulado y ante ellas volvió a aparecer una cansada Lily.

Mientras Emma ayudaba a Lily a pararse desde el pasillo de entrada se comenzaron a escuchar pasos. Las tres chicas miraron hacia el pasillo

Del pasillo aparecieron, la reina Cora junto a los reyes del reino Blanco, quienes estaban blandiendo espadas.

-EMMA.- Gritaron Snow y David apenas la vieron.

Snow soltó su espada y corrió a abrasarla. -Oh Emma estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Le dijo a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

Detrás de ellas, del pozo cavado por Elsa, comenzó a resurgir de este una mujer con la piel verde y un latente corazón rojo en su mano derecha.

David vio como la bruja se comenzó a parar a unos dos metros de sus esposa y su hija, el actuó rápido. -BRUJA.- Grito mientras llevaba su espada hasta su espalda, para luego lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante. Para luego llenarse de horror ante lo que sucedió.

* * *

Emma escucho a su padre gritar 'BRUJA' al mismo tiempo que lo veía preparar su espada para lanzarla contra Zelena.

Emma tomo a su madre por los hombros y la arrojo contra la pared, mientras ella salio en una corrida contra el tiempo hacia Zelena. Detrás de Zelena había un pozo que no sabia que tan profundo era así que si la empujaba y se caían dentro, tal vez, podrían quedar mal heridas o peor.

Emma hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y abrazo a Zelena para protegerla con su cuerpo de la espada voladora de su padre, esperando que su peto sea lo suficientemente grueso como para parar la espada.

-¡EMMA!-

* * *

 **AN: Esta es la historia de un joven que dejo un cliffhanger tan brutal, que termino recibiendo una carta bomba, perdió la mitad de la cara en la explosión y por alguna razón desidio volverse enemigo de Batman. Bueno hasta la próxima au revoir.**

" _Your sister sees the future, Like your mama and yourself, You've never learned to read or write, There's no books upon your shelf, And your pleasure knows no limits, Your voice is like a meadowlark, But your heart is like an ocean, Mysterious and dark."_


	13. Cap13:Un día bastante largo y complicado

**AN: Imma back and with a new chapter.** **Hoy veremos que a de suceder con Emma y Zelena. ¿Cual sera el destino final de la espada de David? ¿Atravesara a Emma y Zelena? ¿Solo a Emma? ¿Emma se salvara, pero Zelena NO? ¿Caerán al pozo? ¿Sera un asco Ben Affleck como el nuevo Batman? ¿Cora hará algo? ¿Todo estará bien o todo saldrá mal?**

 **Muchas gracias a Guest** _(Quien quieras que seas)_ **, por marcarme y solucionarme un error con el cual tenia dudas. 'Haci' no existe, y se escribe 'así'** _(no se de donde se abra metido eso)_ **.Si sos profesor o profesora de Lengua, Castellano, Lengua y Literatura o como se llame; habisame tal ves seas una viej profesor/a mi corrijiendome mas allá de la escuela.**

 _"_ _Several Species Of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together In A Cave And Grooving With A Pict"_

 **I don't remenber if the quote was that way or another.**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Un día bastante largo y complicado.

-EMMA.-

-NO.-

Lily, Elsa, Snow y David gritaron con horror, al ver como inevitablemente la espada de David se dirigía a la espalda de su propia hija mientras esta trataba de proteger a la bruja.

Clank. El Horrible sonido resonó en toda la habitación

-Nooooo.- Fue el grito de David, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, cuando vio como a unos diez metros de el, la bruja expandía los brazos mientras el abrazo de su hija al cuerpo de esta aumentaba. David vio como la espada se sostenía en la espalda de Emma.

Elsa, Lily y Snow estaban completamente horrorizadas por lo que había pasado.

La espada había llegado a Emma.

La había atravesado. No llego a atravesar la parte delantera pero la espada estaba enterrada en Emma.

La espada estaba clavada en la espalda de la armadura de Emma, casi la mitad.

Emma se separo un poco de Zelena, ella también escucho el horrible sonido que hizo la espada de su padre cuando choco contra su armadura, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Emma se separo de Zelena mientras miraba hacia abajo, la espada la había atravesado, se notaba como se había abollado su armadura desde dentro hacia afuera.

Zelena movió un poco las manos y Emma sintió como la espada de su padre se separaba de su cuerpo y su armadura para unos segundos después de levitar en el aire, esta cayo al suelo salpicando sangre.

Emma cruzo sus ojos con los de Zelena quien se llevaba sus manos a su cara. -¿Por que hiciste eso Emma?- Dijo mientras sus pálidas manos tomaban a Emma para que esta no cayera al suelo.

Emma se acerco a su oído y dijo. -Hey Z, ya no estas verde.- Zelena comenzó a observar sus pálidas manos, blancas como la leche, sin ni siquiera tener que utilizar el collar encantado.

Zelena sonrió tristemente y luego vio directamente a Emma. Las dos se chocaron en un emotivo abrazo. -Pensé que no te volvería a ver Z.- Dijo Emma en el oído de la bruja mientras un hilillo de sangre se escapaba de su boca.

-Yo también Emma. Gracias por estar ahí para mi.- Dijo Zelena mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Emma.

-EMMA.- Fue Snow la que se le dio por interrumpir el 'reencuentro' entre la princesa y la bruja que era hermana de su prometida. -¿Que diablos hiciste? Vinimos a rescatarte y tu te terminas interponiendo entre la espada de tu padre y la bruja, para salvarla. Y ahora estas abrazándote con la mujer que te secuestro a ti y a el corazón de tu prometida.- Snow comenzó a derrochar lagrimas.- ¿Por que lo hiciste Emma? Cariño por favor dime que vas a estar bien, por favor.- Pregunto Snow totalmente confundida con la escena ante ella. Su hija estaba muriendo en sus brazos, por querer salvar a su captora.

-Mamá, recorrimos un largo y peligroso camino hasta aquí para que lo arruinen matándola. Nos esforzamos mucho en conseguir su objetivo, no lo podíamos dejar a medias. Y ademas ella solo quería saber si Cora se arrepentía de haberla abandonado todos estos años atrás. Si todo sale bien, Regina ganara a una hermana y Cora a la hija que abandono para llegar a ser lo que es ahora.- Dijo Emma con dolor en su voz. Sus padres casi destruyen todo por lo que había arriesgado su vida en un solo espadaso que la esta matando lentamente.

Sin duda hoy había sido un completamente complicado y bastante largo día.

Había tenido varias experiencias cercanas con la muerta. Primero el ataque al corazón que casi le agarro al pensar que la habían descubierto, luego Chang el luchador del Este quien le había regalado su espada después de la pelea, después siguió Havoc de la Roca quien casi le destroza los pulmones con el mazazo al pecho que le había dado. Había conocido a su amor verdadero, y a primera vista, ademas ya se habían comprometido. También sufrió en la pelea de los cuatro campeones, _"¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TIENE CUATRO MALDITOS CAMPEONES?",_ donde se enfrento contra los tres idiotas, el maldito Robin Hood, quien le disparo una flecha a la cabeza y por suerte solo le logro arrancar el casco. El insufrible del hijo del espectro, con su horrible nombre, quien la había atacado por la espalda y tuvo que ser salvado por su papi, el espectro. Por ultimo, el sorpresivamente negro, Sir Lancelot, quien la había atacado con su lanza por todos lados, pero de todas formas lo mande a dormir. Luego siguió una insufrible cantidad de parientes que no me dejaron tener un momento a solas con mi Gina.

Cuando por fin creí que tendríamos un momento a solas, aparece su maldita hermana perdida en busca de venganza, me estamparon contra una pared para luego tratar de quitarme mi corazón, no pudo, pero luego se lo quito a Regina. Y así es como nos mandamos en esta loca aventura, caminamos horas en un pasillo infinito, peleamos contra gigantescas armaduras casi inmortales y luego casi me muero por una súper descarga de energía al corazón que me mando contra una pared con la cual si llegaba a tocar moriría por lo duro del impacto, tuve que ver a alguien que me comenzó a agradar y ya estaba tomando como parte de mi familia casi morir aplastaba. Y por ultimo mi padre casi mata a la persona que tanto tiempo me costo ayudar a lograr su objetivo, ademas de que casi me empala a mi también con su espada ya que me interpuse para poder lograr que ella viviera y supiera si su madre se arrepentía o no. En fin, hoy fue un loco y verdaderamente complicado día, que espero termine pronto.

* * *

En la mano de Regina su anillo había perdido su verdoso brillo.

* * *

Cora se había quedado completamente paralizada, era verdad, la hija que había abandonado todos estos años atrás había vuelto, para vengarse de ella.

Cora no se pudo mover desde el momento en que vio a la verde chica salir del pozo detrás de las otras, vio como esta tenia en su mano el corazón que ella misma se había quitado muchos años atrás. Ella se lo había quitado por que el amor; el amor es debilidad, y si no tenia un corazón ella no podría sentir amor, entonces ya no seria débil y podría obtener todo lo que ella quisiera.

Su corazón le había estado mandando pequeños sentimientos a distancia durante todos estos años, pero la fuerza de estos era mínima, por la lejanía que tenia con su cuerpo. Cora a veces sentía arrepentimiento por la forma en la cual trataba y disciplinaba a Regina, pero ahora con su corazón a unos escasos quince metros de distancia, su cabeza estaba por explotar por la cantidad de sentimientos omitidos que estaba recibiendo de su corazón. Cora estaba paralizada luchando internamente con las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

* * *

Emma miro directamente a una Cora paralizada detrás de su padre quien lloraba de rodillas. Luego giro y observo a Zelena. -Z hazlo ahora.- Dijo Emma a la ahora pálida Zelena, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

-¿Emma?- Emma había parado de moverse en los brazos de su madre. Los ojos de Zelena se llenaron tanto de lagrimas como de ira.

Zelena coloco el corazón de su madre en las manos de una Emma sin vida.

Para luego estirar su mano y arrancar de su pecho el corazón de la madre de Emma.

Snow se agito un poco al sentir como le arrancaban el corazón pero no soltó el cuerpo de su hija. Su cara de completa tristeza se volvió plana y sin sentimientos pero de todas formas, lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Zelena con el corazón de Snow en sus manos atrajo a David junto a su esposa con un empuje de telekinesis.

David tenia el rostro completamente cubierto de lagrimas. Al ver la situación en la cual estaba, simplemente abrió sus brazos y le ofreció voluntariamente su pecho a Zelena.

Con gusto Zelena tomo el corazón del pecho de David.

-¿Por que fuiste tan estúpida Emma?.- Pregunto Zelena al cuerpo de Emma.

Zelena se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Emma y coloco el corazón de Snow en sus piernas, mientras con sus manos partía en dos el corazón de David. -Ustedes son el verdadero amor. El verdadero amor es tan fuerte que las parejas que lo son viven mas que una persona normal. -Explicaba Zelena con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras tomaba ahora el corazón de Snow que estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas. -Emma es el producto del amor verdadero.- Decía Zelena mientras frente a los atónitos ojos de Lily y Elsa partía el corazón de Snow a la mitad. -Con la mitad del corazón ustedes vivirán lo que viven las personas promedio, mientras continúen amándose.- Zelena coloco una mitad de corazón en cada uno de sus pechos, la completa tristeza volvió a la cara de ambos. -Y con las otras dos mitades, formare un nuevo corazón para Emma.- Zelena unió las dos partes que sobraban. -Emma es una gran persona como para morir de esta forma. Ella debería de morir a edad avanzada con mi hermana a su lado.-

Apenas ambas partes se unieron, un nuevo corazón fue sellado y formado. Zelena se inclino y saco el corazón de Emma, este era completamente rojo, solo que ya no brillaba. Zelena tomo el recién formado y latente corazón que había creado de los corazones de los padres de Emma lo coloco lentamente en el pecho de esta.

-¿Mamá, Papá?- Emma pregunto con un suspiro apenas logro abrir los ojos.

-EMMA.- Gritaron ambos antes de abrazar a su hija.

-Lo siento, Emma. En serio, perdoname.- Lloraba David mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Papá, detente, no fue tu culpa yo me metí en el camino de la espada. Ya deja de culparte. Y tu también Mamá. No fue tu culpa.- Les dijo Emma a ambos mientras les limpiaba las lagrimas. -Ahora ayúdenme a pararme.-

Snow y David tomaron a sus hija por los brazos y la pusieron de pie. Emma se paro un poco erguida mientras en su mano derecha sostenía el corazón de Cora.

-Muchas gracias Z.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras se sostenía el pecho.

-Te lo agradeceremos de por vida. Nos diste otra oportunidad de estar con nuestra hija.- Agradecieron a la bruja ambos reyes.

Emma se acerco un poco a Zelena y coloco el corazón de Cora en la mano de la pelirroja. -Toma Z, esto le pertenece a tu madre. Casi mueres por conseguirlo, y yo prácticamente lo hice.- Le dijo Emma mientras le sonreía a Zelena y esta le devolvía la sonrisa. -Haz que valga la pena.-

-Lo haré.- Dijo Zelena mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Emma se movió hacia su derecha, Snow y David se movieron respetuosos hacia su izquierda mientras observaban con interés por lo cual su hija había peleado hasta con su vida.

Zelena estaba avanzando hacia su madre cuando escucho a Emma llamar por ella. -Z, espera.- Dijo Emma mientras metía sus manos en una bolsa de cuero colgada en su costado y luego sacaba una de las dos cosas que estaban dentro y lo puso frente a ella entregándoselo a Zelena.

Zelena se sorprendió al ver lo que Emma ponía ante sus ojos.

-Creo que esto te hará falta.- Dijo Emma mientras le alcanzaba a la bruja el corazón que le había entregado antes de entrar en la jaula.

Zelena estiro su mano y tomo su propio corazón de la mano de Emma, para luego colocarlo lentamente en su pecho, donde correspondía. -Gracias Emma.- Agradeció a la rubia antes de continuar su lenta marcha hacia su paralizada madre.

Zelena se fue acercando poco, a poco a Cora.

Zelena se paro frente a su madre y la observo a los ojos por un tiempo. -Madre.- Dijo como saludo.

Zelena levanto su mano y coloco el corazón mitad rojo, mitad negro, dentro del pecho de su madre.

Apenas Zelena saco la mano del pecho de Cora, los ojos de esta se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sollozaba palabras. -Hija.- Fue lo primero que dijo antes de lanzarse y abrazar a Zelena con todas sus fuerzas.

Zelena se dejo fundir en el abrazo. Y sin ya no mas fuerzas en sus piernas ambas se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo.

Abrazadas así en el suelo y de rodillas Cora prosiguió. -Por favor perdoname. Solo quería lo mejor para mi, y ni siquiera pensé en ti. Lo siento, en serio, lo siento. Por favor perdoname hija.- Cora estaba llorando descontroladamente en el hombro de su hija. -No creo que vayas a perdonarme o querer ser mi hija si supieras de la forma en la cual trate a Regina... Oh dios, Regina, fui tan mala y tan cruel con ella. No merezco tu perdón, ni el de Regina. Pensé mas en el poder, mas en que mi hija fuera feliz. También me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado, no sabes cuanto estoy sufriendo ahora. Estoy sufriendo todo mi remordimiento en una sola gran pieza de dolor que se acumulo en mi corazón. La verdad es que me sorprende que no estea completamente negro ahora.-

Cora paro de hablar cuando sintió como ahora la joven pelirroja la estaba abrazando fuertemente a ella mientras lloraba contra su hombro. -Claro que te perdono madre, eso es lo único que quería, que me dijeras que te arrepentías de haberme abandonado y que me querías.-

-Te quiero hija.-

* * *

-Fue una gran aventura esta. ¿O no Emma?- Comento Elsa ante la emotiva escena mientras se abrazaba al brazo derecho de Lily.

-Oh, si que lo ha sido. Pero por lo menos todo y todos estamos bien. ¿Y tu que opinas Lils?- Respondió Emma mientras apoyaba su codo vagamente sobre el hombro de Lily.

-La verdad que hubiese preferido haber leído sobre esta aventura antes de tener que participar en ella. Pero de todas formas, si, fue genial y excitante, y ademas salieron buenas cosas de ella.- Dijo Lily sonriendo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Elsa.

Emma no estaba ciega y vio la interacción entre ambas chicas.

-Wow, pero, Wow, Lils enserio, tu y la reina de Arendelle. Asombroso.- Dijo Emma mientras levantaba su mano para chocar los cinco con su vieja amiga.

Lily la miro sonrojada al igual que Elsa. -Si, algo parecido a eso.- Fue su simple repuesta mientras levantaba su mano para chocar los cinco con Emma.

Las tres se estaban sonriendo mutuamente cuando Emma sintió como los delgados, pero fuertes brazos de su madre, se abrazaban a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Emma vio como su padre se acercaba y se sumaba al abrazo con los brazos bien abiertos. Sin notarlo David había enganchado a Lily del cuello y la había metido por la fuerza al abrazo familiar. En el cual Emma, se sentía completamente sofocada; ambos reyes, no podían dejar de sonreír y de estar felices de que su hija siguiera con vida y a salvo; y por ultimo Lily, se sentía sofocada, literalmente, el agarre de David a su cuello la estaba dejando si aire y Lily lo golpeaba en el brazo para que la notara y la soltara, pero este estaba tan metido en su propio momento familiar que no la noto.

Elsa simplemente reía ante la situación ante sus ojos.

-Oh, Emma enserio lo sentimos. Pero estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- Dijo David mientras apretaba mas el abrazo, ahogando mas a Lily sin saberlo.

-Emma estábamos tan, tan, tan, tan preocupados por ti.- Decía Snow mientras frotaba su cabeza con la de su hija.

-Mamá, Papá, por favor ya deténganse, se que lo sienten, ustedes solo querían lo mejor para mi, lo entiendo, y los amo por eso.- Dijo Emma mientra sonreía y abrazaba a sus padres, para luego mirar hacia el costado y sorprenderse al ver agitarse la negra cabellera de Lily bajo el fuerte brazo de su padre. -Papá, por favor afloja tu abrazo. Estas a punto de matar a Lily; y la verdad es que no tengo muchas amigas.-

David miro hacia el costado para encontrarse con la joven de cabello oscuro golpeando su brazo intentando liberarse con su rostro completamente purpura de la presión.

David rápidamente soltó y Lily pudo respirar, difícilmente, pero por fin pudo respirar.

-Oh... Dios... que... buen... agarre... tiene.- Decía Lily mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Elsa le hacia pequeños círculos en la espalda con su mano.

-Oh, lo siento realmente. ¿Y quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto David con toda la formalidad posible mientras Snow se abrazaba a su brazo.

Elsa que si tenia aire en sus pulmones respondió primera. -Yo soy Elsa, Reina de Arendelle.- se presento Elsa mientras estiraba su mano hacia los reyes.

-Oh, usted es Elsa la hermana mayor de Anna. Nosotros somos David y Snow White, los reyes del reino Blanco.- Los presento David mientras ambos saludaban a Elsa.

-Oh, tu eres el granjero debilucho del cual me hablo Anna cuando viajo a estas tierras y también eres el chico del establo del cual habla Kristoff, creo que ya se quien eres.- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, mientras Emma se tapaba la boca para no reírse de su padre y Snow se mordía los labios por igual razón.

-Correcto.- Dijo incomodo David. -¿Y quien eres tu?- Dijo David mientras hablaba a la chica que hace poco ahorca.

-Yo soy Lilith Page, amiga de Emma, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Lily.- Dijo mientras saludaba a los reyes.

-¿Y como se conocieron Emma y tu?- Pregunto Snow con una sonrisa.

-Emma me salvo de unos ladrones que me atacaron cuando salí a comprar en un día de solsticio, que es cuando mis poderes no andan. Emma apareció en su caballo y me salvo, y desde entonces siempre fuimos amigas.-

-¿Y donde vives? ¿En nuestro reino?- Pregunto Snow.

-No. Vivo en el castillo oscuro con mi madre.- Dijo simplemente Lily mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Los White y su madre no se llevaban tan bien que digamos.

-Tu.. tu... eres la hija de Maléfica.- Dijo Snow mientras intentaba digerir que su hija era mejor amiga de la hija de una de sus viejas enemigas.

-Sep, mi Mami es un poco conocida.- Dijo un poco sonrojada Lily mientras asentía.

Emma vio como por fin Cora y Zelena se reintegraban.

-Bien, creo que ya seria prudente regresar.- Dijo Cora.

Así comenzaron el camino de regreso. Recogiendo a Robin Hood en el camino, para luego dejárselo a algunos guardias para que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

* * *

El rey Henry estaba muy preocupado por su hija la había visto completamente seria por la ultima hora. Pero eso cambio cuando el brillo de su anillo se apago. Regina estaba igual, con su rostro sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero de ella emanaba un sentimiento de tristeza.

Cuando el brillo del anillo volvió a brillar y hasta mas fuerte que antes, ese sentimiento de tristeza se disperso.

Ahora el rey Henry observaba como aparecían expresiones en el rostro de su hija. Miedo, alegría, tristeza, preocupación y varias mas mientras el tiempo pasaba. En seguida se comenzaron a escuchar pasos subir por el pasillo.

El rostro de Regina se lleno de alegría antes de que la puerta se abriera y de ella apareciera la Princesa Emma con un rojo y palpitante corazón en su mano.

Emma corrió y abrazo a Regina, al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un casto beso en los labios.

Emma se separo un poco de Regina mientras la abrazaba con un solo brazo. -Gina, tengo algo que te pertenece, y ahora te lo devolveré.- Dijo Emma mientras en medio de ambas sostenía el corazón de Regina.

Regina llevo sus manos a la mano en la cual Emma sostenía su corazón. Lentamente Regina llevo la mano de Emma hasta su pecho. Emma observo como el corazón se comenso a meter lentamente en el pecho de Regina, Emma continuo con el movimiento sintiendo el raro sentimiento de su mano introduciendoce en el pecho de Regina. Emma continuo hasta que sintió como el corazón encastraba en el pecho y una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Regina. Emma retiro lentamente su mano del pecho de Regina, para luego ser sorprendida por el beso.

-Ya no es mio Emma, desde ahora y por siempre es tuyo.- Dijo Regina mientras tomaba a Emma del cuello y la besaba.

El sonido de alguien aclarandoce la garganta las obligo a separarse.

-Perdón si interrumpo algo.- Era Zelena quien aparecía en la puerta. -Pero he venido a disculparme contigo Regina.- Dijo Zelena mientras se acercaba.

Regina dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Gina, esta bien, ella no te hará daño, tu madre se arrepintió. Así que creo que ganaste una hermana.- Explico Emma, mientras intentaba calmar a Regina.

-Esta bien, confió en ti Emma, y si dices que es seguro lo haré.- Regina dijo tímidamente mientras estiraba su mano lentamente para saludar a Zelena.

Zelena tomo la mano de Regina y sonrió. -En serio lo siento Regina.-

-Esta bien, si Emma confiá en ti, no hay mas razones para no hacerlo, excepto lo de mi corazón; pero ya no importa, lo tengo devuelta.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa, mientras sacudía su mano con la de Zelena.

-Vamos, ahora somos hermanitas. Dame un abrazo.- Zelena exclamo mientras jalaba del brazo de Zelena y se fundían en un raro abrazo, ya que Zelena abrazaba fuertemente a Regina quien no podía mover los brazos.

-Disculpa, ¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto el rey Henry a la chica que había entrado a la habitación.

Zelena se separo de Regina y se paro respetuosamente ante el rey. -Mi nombre es Zelena, soy la hija bastarda de la reina Cora.- Dijo esta mientras hacia una reverencia al rey.

El rey sonrió. -Bueno, ya no mas.- Zelena frunció el ceño. -Ya que eres hija de Cora, y por lo tanto eres hermana de Regina, desde ahora seras una Mills.- Zelena abrió ampliamente los ojos ante esto. -Al parecer gane una hija también.- Dijo sonriente el rey Henry mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Zelena.

El rey Henry era un hombre bueno y bondadoso que siempre era opacado por la frialdad de su esposa, pero si su esposa aceptaba a la chica frente a el como su hija, entonces el también la consideraría su hija. Aunque Cora nunca le hubiese demostrado tanto cariño, el seguía sintiendo que la amaba, como el día en el cual la conoció.

* * *

Hoy había sido un día bastante largo y complicado, pero en fin un día con muchas cosas buenas. La familia Mills había ganado a una nueva integrante, Emma una prometida y una loca cuñada, muy pronto se celebraría su presentación como caballero del reino White y mas adelante su boda con la princesa de los Mills, Zelena consiguió a la familia que siempre quiso, y por ultimo, Lily y Elsa se habían encontrado entre ellas, y esa es una historia para otro momento. Hoy había sido un buen día, peligroso, letal, pero un buen día en fin.

* * *

 **AN: Esto no termina aquí, pero, prácticamente es el final. El siguiente capitulo sera como un gran epilogo, la presentación de Emma como caballero, la boda SwanQueen y el after wedding sexy time, Elsa y Lily viajan a Arendelle, la tía Ingrid conoce a Maléfica y muchas cosas mas en el ultimo capitulo de este Fic, mas los agradecimientos a todos los que le dieron al FAV y/o al Follow tanto al fic como a este servidor, los que mandan Reviews, los que simplemente leen y otras especies de personas.**

 **Les quiero decir que la escena de la muerte de Emma se me ocurrió cuando termine de escribir el capitulo, antes iba ser completamente diferente, pero se me metió el George R.R. Martin adentro y se me dio matar al personaje principal, aunque momentariamente, pero la mate.**

 **La escena iba a ser: La espada toca la armadura de Emma, pero Zelena la detenía con su magia, ya que fuera de la celda vuelve a tenerla, Zelena se besa las manos agradeciendo la magia, Emma discute con Snow y David, y luego sucede lo que ya leyeron.**

 **Este fic esta en su ultima vuelta y si quieren seguir leyéndome, pasen por mi perfil y lean "7 Días con: Emma y Regina adolescentes", del cual se viene nuevo capitulo o denle al follow author, para saber cuando publique la nueva historia que voy a comenzar cuando esta termine por completo. Así que Follow me** **, Favorite me or this fic, and remember too** **Review.** **Au revoir.**

 **BONUS: Le regalare un One-Shot** (el que usted quiera, solo mandeme un PM, si es que gano, con el plot y yo lo haré) **para celebrar el fin de este fic, a la primera persona en enviarme un Review nombrando el nombre de la canción y el artista, de por lo menos cinco canciones de las cuales aparecen en el final de los capítulos de este fic desde el capitulo tres hasta este.** _La competencia esta vigente hasta que alguien decida ganar._

" _This is the end, Beautiful friend, This is the end, My only friend, the end.  
It hurts to set you free, But you'll never follow me, The end of laughter and soft lies, The end of nights we tried to die.  
This is the end."_


	14. Cap14: Su Caballero

**AN: Y aquí estamos, con el final de este Fic que han venido leyendo. Los quiero mucho y aprecio cada uno de sus Reviews, sus Follows y sus Favs, aprecio mucho como me ayudaran y me dieran ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Este fue mi primer Fic, y gracias a ustedes disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, los amo a todos. Este fiel servidor suyo que se le pasaba escribiendo poesía e historias macabras tanto en bancos de escuela, como en el Internet, ahora encontró otra forma de expresar otros sentimientos gracias a ustedes y por eso les doy las gracias a todos.**

" _The Beginning of The End of The Beginning."_

 **Los agradecimientos hacia todos ustedes estarán al final del capitulo.** **Enjoy the Trip** **Amis** **.**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Su Caballero.

Emma estaba entrando lentamente junto a otros caballeros a la sala del trono del reino Blanco. Hoy era el día en el cual la indefensa princesa Emma White moriría, dando lugar a la mujer caballero Emma Swan, ya no había por que esconder su identidad sus padres la aceptaban como tal, ademas, la siguiente semana seria su boda con su prometida, la hermosa Princesa Regina Mills, y juntas reinarían cualquiera de los dos reinos.

En el centro de la habitación se pararon los valientes caballeros que serian nombrados por el rey.

Emma todavía no era un caballero en forma propiamente dicha, ella era un caballero ante los ojos de los soldados, los otros caballeros y el comandante, pero uno no era un caballero hasta que tu rey te reconociera como uno. Estas ceremonias se celebraban una vez al mes, para presentar las nuevas adquisiciones del reino en material de valientes hombres y mujeres que arriesgarían sus vidas para salvar tanto al reino como a las personas que viven en el.

Emma había evitado las ceremonias de anunciación durante todo este tiempo, sabia que su padre le pediría que se sacara la mascara para poder verla a los ojos cuando le de el honor de poder servirle al reino. Si eso llegaba a suceder tal vez su madre le comenzaría a gritar sobre que diablos intentaba hacer y la sacaría del lugar, su padre quizás se sorprendería y luego la miraría con orgullo pero no haría nada ya que su madre era la que mandaba.

Pero ahora esas no eran las preocupaciones de Emma.

Ella estaba parada junto con otras cuatro personas que hoy serian nombradas caballeros del reino White.

Un grupo de mercenarios que se unieron hace unas semanas al servicio en el castillo después de quedar en deuda con el comandante y sus hombres que los salvaron de una emboscada después de que habían hecho un encargo importante para un importante mercader que luego había mandado a otros mercenarios mas baratos a robarles lo que les había pagado.

Cuando llegaron le pidieron a el comandante si se podían unir a la guardia del reino como pago por su deuda de haberles salvado la vida. Cuando volvimos hace una semana del reino de los Mills hicieron lo mismo solo que le pidieron a mi padre esta vez que les permitiera servirles, mi padre accedió y ahora estamos aquí.

Los primeros dos en la fila son Ed y Jonathan. Ed es uno de los mas grandes arqueros que halla visto en mi vida, podía darle a cualquier cosa, desde cualquier angulo y podía predecir en cuanto tiempo y en que lugar exacto caería una flecha. Jonathan es un mastodonte especialista en toda clase de armas pesadas. A mi izquierda se encontraban Johnny y Meryl. Johnny era un gran tipo, tenia graves problemas estomacales, pero era bastante gracioso, aunque no lo parezca es uno de los mejores blandiendo una espada. Por ultimo Meryl, ella es la capitana del grupo de mercenarios, una hermosa colorada que usa una bandana en la cabeza y un arete del cual cuelga la punta de una flecha, es la mayor experta en pelea y lanzamientos de cuchillos, sus vestimentas de cuero están llenas de ellos. Juntos forman el escuadrón Rata, pidieron mantener todos el nombre rata cuando ingresaran como caballeros del reino blanco, todos mantendrían el nombre Rata y se les sumaria una característica de su personalidad al nombre.

* * *

Jonathan y Ed ya habían pasado. Ahora era la hora de que la princesa Emma descansara para siempre y Emma Swan entrara en su lugar.

-CISNE.- Su padre grito por el nombre de caballero que le habían dado.

Emma comenzó a caminar desde el centro de la sala del trono hacia el lugar frente al trono en el cual su padre la esperaba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Emma iba vestida con su armadura, solo que esta vez le habían agregado la capa que llevan los caballeros cuando están en ceremonias. La armadura todavía tenia algunos raspones y abolladuras que Emma se negaba a quitarle, decía que eran marcas de batalla y que debían permanecer como recuerdo, incluso el hueco en la espalda de su armadura, provocado por la espada de su padre, aunque obligadamente debería repararlo pronto ya que ese hueco tenia el tamaño perfecto de una espada y ademas apuntaba directo al corazón. Emma caminaba con la frente en alto, la espada de Chang estaba puesta en la parte posterior de su cintura, la había nombrado 'La Corta Rocas' después de pensar en las cosas que le había hecho a Havoc de la Roca con esa espada, un poco mas adelante de la espada del Este se encontraba la nueva espada de Emma, que era la que su padre había clavado en su espalda por error, hace no mas de una semana, Emma decía que estaba muy unida a ella, que esa espada le atravezo su viejo corazón pero ahora protegería el nuevo; a Snow y a David seguía sin agradarles que Emma portara la espada que la mato una vez, pero de todas formas se lo permitían. Sobre su cabeza su casco brillaba con la luz que entraba por los ventanales, y su mascara reposaba colgada de su cintura como un recuerdo de cuando era un caballero clandestino.

Emma llego ante su padre.

Mientras se ponía sobre una rodilla, se retiro el casco, dejando caer sus dorados rizos sobre sus hombros. Coloco su casco en el suelo mientras de rodillas observaba a su padre.

-Bajo la luz de los dioses y Merlín, ¿Prometes servir al reino y proteger tanto a los reyes como al pueblo que estos gobiernan?- David dijo la pregunta de protocolo para cada caballero que quisiera servir al reino.

-Si, acepto.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Antes de anunciarte tengo que decirte que ademas de caballero seguirás siendo una princesa, así que tu nombre se quedara contigo, ya no seras la Princesa Emma White, si no que seras Emma caballero del Cisne, o para abreviarlo Emma Swan. ¿Aun sostienes tu decisión?- Dijo David con una sonrisa.

-Si.-

-Entonces ahora seras nombrada como Emma Swan caballero del reino Blanco.- Las palabras de David eran acompañadas por un ligero toque de su espada sobre el hombro de Emma. Ya era oficialmente un caballero.

La felicidad desbordaba de Emma, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la emoción pero no quería que ninguna se le cayera y la vieran llorar.

Emma tomo su casco y se paro, todos en la sala del trono aplaudían euforicamente. Muchas personas habían venido solo por Emma.

Junto a su madre, al lado del trono se encontraban los Mills, tanto el Rey como la Reina Cora con sus dos hijas, Regina quien pronto se casaría con Emma y la nueva integrante de la familia Zelena. El príncipe Chang estaba junto algunos de sus compañeros que eran caballeros en los reinos del Este, protegiendo al emperador, habían venido a rendirles sus honores a la Princesa. El Rey Arturo y Sir Lancelot estaban presentes también, ellos no necesitaban protección, juntos eran un ejercito de dos. Lily y Elsa estaban ahí también, para apoyarla, Elsa iba acompañada de su hermana y el esposo de esta, y también iban acompañados por el muñeco de nieve. Hasta el mismo espectro estaba presente, sentado en un palco de los que había en la sala del trono, con su querida esposa sentada sobre sus piernas y su hijo a su lado, sabia que Emma y Regina harían grandes cosas por el reino, ademas le debía una a Emma por no matar a su querido, pero estúpido, hijo. El comandante Ocelot y Snake sonreían orgullosos ante el caballero que habían creado. Incluso el maldito Robin Hood había venido, aun con su pierna vendada, tenia a su pequeño hijo Roland sostenido por los hombros; junta a el se encontraba Hook, los dos se miraban con competencia y odio, por que los dos le estaban tirando guiños y sonrisas a la pelirroja que se sostenía del brazo de la Princesa Regina, Robin sin saber que esa era la bruja que había ido a buscar cuando se lastimo la pierna. Los dos competían por quien le llamaba la atención, mientras se burlaban del otro por su falta de un diente en la parte inferior de sus bocas, lo que no sabían era que la misma rubia se los había arrancado a ambos a los golpes.

Todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Emma, esta dio un paso para atrás para colocarse junto a los otros caballeros.

Pero la voz de su padre la detuvo. -Emma.- Fue lo que simplemente dijo. Emma cruzo su mirada con la de él. David dio un paso hacia delante y abrazo emotivamente a Emma. -Estoy orgulloso de ti Emma.- Le dijo. Emma podía sentir la emoción en la voz de su padre y como las lagrimas comenzaban a soltarse de sus propios ojos ante estas palabras.

-Gracias Papá.- Dijo Emma mientras devolvía el abrazo de su padre.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir mas emocionados.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Emma se seco las lagrimas y camino hacia los otros caballeros, todas la felicitaban y le decían varias palabras de animo y valor.

Emma ahora había conseguido todo lo que había querido desde que era una niña, por fin se había vuelto un caballero. Con ese objetivo ya cumplido solo le quedaba el objetivo que se había marcado hace poco, Regina.

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda, y Snow no paraba de dar vueltas y enloquecer por los preparativos.

Emma se alejo un poco de sus pensamientos para continuar con sus ojos en la ceremonia.

Ahora su padre estaba terminando con el juramento para Johnny. Este acepto su cargo como caballero.

Y luego para sorpresa de todos Johnny se paro y abrazo al Rey.

Emma había sido abrazada por David por que era su hija, pero Johnny no tenia ningún motivo para hacerlo.

En ese instante en el cual David se puso colorado y sumado a su cara de confusión, todos en la sala del trono estallaron en risas; excepto Meryl, quien se tomaba el rostro por la estupidez de su compañero.

David alejo a Johnny de un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por el impropio acercamiento.

La ceremonia paso sin mas inconvenientes.

* * *

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas juntas en la gran mesa durante el banquete pre-nupcial, hablaban sobre que harían en el futuro cercano, donde vivirían y cuando y quien tendría a su descendencia.

Snow y Cora estaban también juntas discutiendo sobre los preparativos para la boda, si, claramente era una riña por saber donde se haría la boda que se celebraría en tres días, en alguno de los dos castillos o en el bosque, Cora había cedido a Snow que pusiera todos los arreglos florales que quisiera, solo con que no hicieran la boda en medio del bosque, sin lugar a dudas esto era una guerra entre potencias, ninguna de las dos quería ceder nada a la otra; Snow se defendía con que la familia del novio tiene que organizar y pagar la boda, y ya que Emma había pedido la mano de Regina, su hija era el novio; Cora se defendía con el mismo argumento solo que a la inversa. Ninguna de las dos daría el brazo a torcer.

David y Henry solo miraban atónitos a sus esposas discutir mientras uno de los sirvientes les servia cerveza, cuando estas habían comenzado a discutir, ellos apostaban por cada una de sus esposas a quien ganaría la riña, pero ahora no sabían cual de los dos perdería, cada una cada vez le estaba ofreciendo mas a la otra con tan solo obtener la satisfacción de que la boda sea del gusto de ella.

Todo iba bien hasta que Snow se paso.

-Te daré a mi hijo como sirviente por el siguiente año.- Dijo Snow sin medir sus palabras.

Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas ante el ofrecimiento de Snow.

-SNOW.- Reprendió David a su esposa como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Pero Daaaaviiiid.- Dijo Snow alargando el nombre como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Es la boda de mi única hija, quiero que sea especial y única. Ella ahora tiene dos niñas, podrá organizar la boda de la otra a su agrado.- Snow recriminaba a Cora con un puchero y apuntándola con el dedo.

-Ya lo se, pero, estas apostando a tu único hijo para hacerlo.- La cara de Snow callo, se dio cuenta y bajo la cabeza como una niña a la que acababan de retar.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Snow mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Esta bien querida, tienes razón.- Dijo Cora mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Snow. -Has llegado al punto de ofrecer a tu único hijo solo para tener la boda que siempre soñaste para tu hija, y ademas yo todavía tengo a mi Zelena.-

Zelena al sentirse nombrada se giro de su conversación con las hermanas de Arendelle sobre el mundo de Oz y miro a su madre. -¿Me llamaste madre?- Pregunto esta.

-No, pero te estoy informando que muy pronto te casaras, ¿Quisieras que te organicemos un torneo para que luchen por tu mano? ¿O ya tienes a un noble caballero pensado para el puesto?- Pregunto Cora.

-¿Puedo decidir yo?- Pregunto emocionada Zelena, desde que se unió a la familia Mills tenia todo lo que había querido, ahora también tendría a un esposo para ella, y ella podía elegirlo.

-Si querida, después de todo el estará a tu lado.- Respondió.

-Bueno en ese caso, quiero a Robin de Locksley.- Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa.

-Estuvo entre los campeones de el torneo y tiene una buena posición entre la realeza de su reino, solo habría que esperar a que su pierna se curara y listo.- Pensaba Cora en vos alta. -Entonces, así sera.- Dijo mientras se paraba. -Caballero acérquese.- uno de los caballeros se acerco. -Quiero que envíen una carta a Robin de Locksley informándole que en cuanto se recupere su pierna se casara con mi querida hija Zelena.-

-Genial.- La cara de Zelena mostraba una gran felicidad, en tan solo una semana había obtenido lo que siempre quiso en toda su vida.

-Entonces querida Snow, creo que le cederé los derechos de esta boda.- Cora dijo mientras desde arriba miraba a Snow que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

La cabeza de Snow se fue levantando lentamente mientras se dejaba ver una soñadora sonrisa. -¿Enserio?- Pregunto Snow mirando a Cora con soñadores ojos llenos de esperanza.

La reina que ya había llegado a sus cuarenta años de edad parecía una niña mientras festejaba como una niña el haber ganado el derecho de organizar a su gusto la boda.

-Genial, ya tengo las flores, el lugar, los vestidos, los arreglos...- Snow seguía nombrando cosas.

-Mamá, ¿Podemos tener alguna opinión sobre la boda?- Pregunto Emma al ver la obsesión de su madre.

-No.- Dijo tajante Snow. -Es mi boda, yo la organizare y sera perfecta.- Dijo mientras abría los abrazos completamente para intentar abarcar la perfección que intentaba alcanzar.

Todos en la sala estaban atónitos ante la actitud de la reina, que pasaba de reina a niña pequeña en el parpadeo de un ojo.

* * *

En el bosque ya estaba todo puesto, listo y preparado para la boda. Los invitados estaban todos sentados en los largos bancos esperando por la llegada de Regina.

La ceremonia daría lugar en el bosque, en un hermoso claro en el centro de este. El claro estaba completamente cubierto por una blanca tela en lo alto, estaba sostenida por grandes postes, con tan solo un hueco para que el sol cayera perfectamente sobre las novias, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, un hermoso arco de flores estaba colocado en el lugar donde las novias tendrían que pararse, arreglos florales estaban colocados simétricamente por todos lados y de tal forma que los distintos arreglos de distintas flores llevaran un patrón perfecto.

Emma ya estaba parada en su lugar, detrás de ella se encontraba Lily como su dama de honor; delante de ellas se encontraba Zelena como la dama de honor de su hermana, a la cual estaban esperando que entrara caminando hacia el altar en cualquier momento.

Emma iba vestida con un traje hecho de cuero blanco, sumado a la roja capa que su padre le había dado, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en un perfecto moño sobre su cabeza con excepción de dos mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro y por ultimo en lo alto de su cabeza descansaba una hermosa tiara que su madre le había obligado a vestir.

Todo iba perfecto, el único problema que hubo fue, quien se sentaría junto al espectro y su esposa, y quien se sentaría junto a Maléfica. Se sabia muy bien que los dos tenían muy corto temperamento, si alguien los molestaba a ellos o a Belle, esa persona podría acabar destrozada, quemada o convertida en caracol. Al final se arreglo colocandolos juntos en lugares preferenciales.

Snow ya estaba llorando de la emoción y ni siquiera había comenzado la boda. Cora simplemente sonreía y miraba orgullosa a lo que su querida hija había llegado.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar.

Emma miro hacia el umbral de flores por el cual comenzó a salir Regina acompañada por su padre.

Tan hermosa como siempre Regina entraba caminando lentamente al altar deslumbrando con su belleza a todos.

Regina iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con varios detalles violetas en varias partes. Su cabello estaba colocado en una majestuosa trenza y sobre su cabeza descansaba una hermosa tiara.

Emma jamas había visto a Regina mas hermosa, excepto por el día cuando la conoció.

Regina se separo del brazo de su padre que fue lentamente a colocarse junto a su esposa, mientras Regina lentamente se colocaba junto a su pronto a ser esposa.

La belleza de ambas resplandecía ante la luz solar que entraba por el hueco en el techo.

Toda clase de criaturas y personas estaban reunidas hoy para ver la unión en matrimonio de ambas princesas. La única persona que faltaba llegar era el sacerdote que oficializaría la boda.

Después de cinco minutos de espera por el sacerdote, un caballero entro corriendo por un costado. Snow ya se estaba impacientando. -¿Donde esta el maldito sacerdote?- Pregunto frustrada Snow.

-Murió, le dio un ataque al corazón.- Explico el caballero mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿QUE? NO PODRIA HABER ESPERADO HASTA MAÑANA PARA QUE SU CORAZON SE DETUVIESE.- Grito exasperada Snow.

Un sonido de sorpresa salio de la boca de todos cuando vieron lo que acababa de pasar.

En frente de las novias, de un humo gris, apareció el mismísimo Rumpelstiltskin. -ESTA BIEN, PARA NO HACERLO MAS LARGO, YO OFICIALIZARE ESTA BODA.- dijo este ante todas las personas presentes. -Después de todo le debo un favor a la señorita Swan.- Dijo este mientras hacia uno de sus raros manerismos.

Snow estaba nerviosa, pero las intenciones del espectro parecían buenas así que lo dejo estar y simplemente se sentó en su lugar nuevamente.

-Bien, entonces comenzamos.- Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ambas chicas. -ESTAMOS TODOS PRESENTES EL DIA DE HOY PARA CELEBRAR LA UNIÓN DE ESTAS DOS JOVENES MUJERES EN SAGRADO MATRIMONIO. -Comenzó a predicar el espectro. -BAJO LA LUZ DE LOS DIOSES Y MERLIN, USTED SEÑORITA EMMA SWAN, ¿ACEPTA A REGINA MILLS COMO SU ESPOSA?- Pregunto el espectro a Emma.

-SI ACEPTO.- Dijo decidida Emma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Alguna palabra para la señorita, señorita Swan?- Pregunto Rumpelstiltskin.

-OH si.- Dijo Emma mientras de un bolsillo sacaba un papel envuelto varias veces. -Regina, desde el momento en que te vi en la biblioteca de tu castillo, creí que eras la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, ahora se, que es verdad. Cuando te vi esa primera vez me decidí por completo a ganar el torneo, aunque me sintiera estúpida por convertirme en algo como mi madre y sus tontas amigas que se casaron con personas que apenas conocían.- Varios ceños se fruncieron en la audiencia ante las palabras de la princesa y varias sonrisas aparecieron en varios rostros. -Pero ahora solo quiero que te vuelvas mi esposa por que se que contigo a mi lado seré la persona mas feliz del mundo y no me importa lo que el resto piense. Aun si no hubiese ganado el torneo creo que te hubiese robado el día de tu boda y hubiese huido contigo al otro lado del mundo para que solo estuviéramos tu y yo. Se que no soy la persona mas romántica del mundo Regina, pero te amo, y creo que eso importa sobre todas las cosas.- Termino de leer Emma mientras veía como una lagrima caía por el ojo de Regina.

-Y USTED SEÑORITA REGINA MILLS. ¿ACEPTA A LA SEÑORITA EMMA SWAN COMO SU ESPOSA?- Ahora el espectro se dirigía a Regina.

-SI, Acepto.- Dijo Regina con mucha emoción en su voz.

-¿Algunas palabras para la Señorita Swan?- Pregunto el espectro.

-Emma...- A Regina se le trababan las palabras en la boca por la emoción. -Desde el momento en el que te conocí, me pareciste la persona mas valiente y alocada que había conocido en toda mi vida, y has venido a llenar mi mundo de alegría nuevamente, y por eso estoy completamente agradecida Emma, de verdad espero ser muy feliz contiguo, y se que lo seré. Yo también te amo Emma.- Finalizo Regina mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Emma estiro su mano izquierda y le seco las lagrimas a Regina.

-Bien ya que terminamos con esa parte ¿Los anillos?- El espectro pregunto a Emma.

Emma se volteo para recibir los anillos de parte de Lily, los enanitos habían sacado los diamantes que los adornaban de una mina y los habían colocado en unos estilisados anillos que eran un cisne con una corona en el cuello expandiendo las alas para juntarse finalmente cerrando en un perfecto circulo, los diamantes adormaban la corona. Un hermoso par de anillos personalizados para las futuras reinas.

Emma le coloco el anillo a Regina en la mano contraria al anillo que le había entregado el día que la conoció. Le entrego el otro a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Después de que ambas se colocaran sus anillos y se mantuvieran tomabas de las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos pasado de esa parte.- Dijo el espectro antes de continuar. -AHORA ANTE LA LUZ DE LOS DIOSES Y MERLIN; LAS DECLARO ESPOSA Y ESPOSA.- Rumpelstiltskin las miro a Emma. -Puede besar a la novia.

Emma obedeció sin ninguna duda a Rumpelstiltskin. Tomo a Regina de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella mientras unía sus labios en el beso mas apasionado que se hubiesen dado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas.

Todos se levantaron a aplaudir a las novias.

Emma tomo a Regina de la mano y comenzaron a salir, por entre la gente que las aplaudía y celebraba, hacia el carruaje que las llevaría a la fiesta en el castillo Blanco.

La gente les arrojaba arroz mientras las chicas salían por el camino del claro hacia el carruaje.

Antes de que Emma y Regina lograran entrar, un humo verde apareció ante ellas y de el salio Zelena. -Gina, te olvidaste de lanzar el ramo.- Dijo esta mientras le pasaba un ramo de lilas a Regina.

Regina se dio la vuelta con el ramo en sus manos para lanzarlo hacia sus espaldas, donde se comenzaron a aglomerar decenas de princesas y mujeres esperando agarrar el ramo.

Regina lanzo el ramo un poco mas fuerte que lo debido y este supero al grupo de mujeres.

Lily vio como rápidamente por ninguna razón Elsa movía su puño hasta su rostro y lo detenía a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro.

Lily solo pudo ver sorprendida como la reina de Arendelle había detenido su puño a solo centímetros de su rostro.

-¿PERO QUE...- Las palabras de la chica dragón murieron en su boca al ver lo que Elsa sostenía en su mano contra su rostro, el ramo de flores.

-No crees que es una clase de buen augurio. Que el ramo allá ido directo a tu rostro y que yo lo detuviera.- Dijo Elsa mientras se llevaba las flores hacia su nariz para olerlas. -Huelen hermoso.- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez.- Fue la simple respuesta de Lily a quien se le estaba formando una sonrisa en el rostro después del gran susto.

* * *

El banquete en celebración de la boda había sido celebrado ya, todos habían comido y bebido, muchos brindis en honor de las chicas se habían dicho.

Ahora por fin las chicas tendrían un momento en paz para ellas mismas, desde que había terminado el torneo habain estado lo mayormente posible juntas, pero nunca podían estar solas, siempre estaba Cora o David o las interrumpían Snow, Zelena, Neal.

Ahora estaban juntas, solas, en la habitación nupcial. Pero, Regina parecía mas nerviosa de lo normal y Emma no sabia por que. _"_ _Tal vez la pone nerviosa la idea del sexo."_

Emma se acerco lentamente a la espalda de Regina y apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de Regina. -Gina, ¿Tienes algo?- Pregunto Emma preocupada. -¿Te sientes nerviosa? ¿Si quieres podemos esperar hasta que esteas lista? Por ti esperaría hasta siempre Gina, tenlo en mente.- Dijo Emma junto al oído de Regina.

-No, no es eso.- Dijo Regina mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas lentamente. -Es que de seguro te daré asco y ya no me querrás.- Dijo Regina con su voz llena de tristeza.

-Gina, no me importa que es lo que tengas, yo te amo a ti, no importa lo que tengas, yo te seguiré amando, pero por favor Gina que nada de eso te preocupe, dime que es lo que te preocupa.- Dijo Emma mientras seguía apoyada en los hombros de Regina.

Regina saco las manos de Emma de sus hombros y se desato el vestido para luego dejarlo caer por sus hombros hasta que la parte superior del vestido quedo colgando de su cintura. Regina mostró a Emma las múltiples cicatrices de su espalda, todos ya estaban viejas y curadas, ya que su madre ya no la disciplinaba desde que anuncio lo del torneo, pero las marcas todavía seguían ahí, y Regina tenia miedo de que Emma la rechazara por que le daban asco.

-Regina, ¿Como te hiciste esto?- Pregunto Emma con preocupación.

-Madre, ella quería que yo fuera la doncella perfecta y de esa forma me disciplinaba, cuando anuncio el torneo se detuvo, pero las marcas siguen. Desde que recupero su corazón me pide disculpas cada vez que puede, pero tengo miedo de que te cause repulsión.- Dijo Regina mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. -Emma... si quieres... irte lo.. entenderé.- Dijo Regina entre sollozos.

Emma se acerco a Emma y la abrazo por la espalda mientras apoyaba su frente en la nuca de esta. -Gina, no me importan tus cicatrices ellas son parte de ti, y yo amo todo de ti. Tu eres la persona con la cual desidi pasar el resto de mi vida, y si tengo que curar tus cicatrices para que lo entiendas, entonces así sera.- Emma comenzó a bajar su cabeza mientras besaba tiernamente cada una de las cicatrices en la espalda de Regina, desde la mas vieja hasta la mas nueva, desde la que estaba casi en su cuello hasta la que estaba en la entrada de la espalda baja de Regina. -Gina, date vuelta y mirame.-

Por las caricias a sus cicatrices que Emma había hecho Regina había parado de llorar y lentamente se dio vuelta para mirar a una Emma que lentamente se estaba sacando la ropa, Regina se quedo tan hipnotizada por la forma en la cual Emma su terminaba de sacar su camisa para mostrar sus blancos pechos, que se había olvidado del pudor y no se acordó que ella tampoco tenia nada cubriéndola de la cintura para arriba.

-Regina mira, yo también tengo cicatrices.- Dijo Emma mientras le mostraba sus brazos y estomago y la que estaba entre sus pechos que apuntaba directo al corazón. -No creas que me hice caballero sin recibir ningún daño. Por suerte solamente no recibí un corte en la cara, pero mirame, estoy peor que tu, esta que esta aquí.- Marco Emma a su pecho. -Me la hizo mi padre cuando salve a Zelena, me interpuse entre su espada y Zelena, ademas tengo varias en las piernas y en el estomago. No te aberguences de tus cicatrices Regina, te hacen parte de lo que eres.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma y murmuro. -Gracias Emma. Te Amo.-

-Yo también.-

-Ahora dejame a mi curarte.- Dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Emma besando, cada una de sus cicatrices. Para luego desde el estomago de Emma mirar a esta. Regina lentamente se puso de pie para luego chocar sus labios con los de Emma.

El beso fue subiendo de nivel poco a poco, mientras ambas chicas se dirigían lentamente hacia su lecho nupcial, Emma quedo sentada en la cama mientras Regina se subía lentamente sobre ella. Regina se desajusto con su mano izquierda su vestido y con la ayuda de Emma se lo quito a empujones junto con sus zapatos quedando completamente desnuda sobre Emma.

Emma comenzó a besar los pechos de Regina mientras con sus manos se desabrochaba los pantalones y de puros empujones se sacaba los pantalones y las botas, quedando igual que Regina.

Ya completamente desnuda, Emma tomo a Regina por la cintura y la voltio en la cama para dejarla en el centro de esto con ella encima de Regina.

Y entonces comenzaron un sensual, romántico y apasionado baile entre los cuerpos de ambas que poco a poco se fundían entre si, volviéndose uno.

Estaban tan sumidas la una en la otra, que no notaron una gran energía blanca que estaba emanando del cuerpo de Emma y una gran energía violeta que emanaba del cuerpo de Regina.

Al mismo ritmo en el cual los cuerpos de ambas se amaban la una a la otra, las energías se chocaban sobre ellas y se comenzaron a mezclar entre si en un hermoso baile que ninguna pudo ver ya que ambas estaban tan sumidas en el cuerpo y alma de la otra.

* * *

Cuando las chicas terminaron, se quedaron completamente agotadas.

-Te amo Emma.- Dijo Regina mientras se apoyaba sobre el pecho de Emma.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo Esta mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Regina.

-Gina mira eso.- Dijo Emma mientras apuntaba a una bola de energía que flotaba sobre ellas.

Regina vio lo que apuntaba Emma. Una bola de energía que estaba tomando un color carmesí, pero de todas formas se le notaba un poco de Blanco y Purpura que seguían sin integrarse. A primera vista Regina se asusto de la bola que estaba flotando en el aire pero luego siguió la vista de Emma que estaba mirando como de su propia mano se desprendían pequeñas motas de luz blanca que poco a poco comenzaban a flotar para unirse a la bola de energía, luego vio como de su cuerpo salían pequeñas motas de luz purpura que también se unían a la bola.

Ambas se quedaron observando un rato mas la bola, hasta que finalmente esta tomo un color por completo carmesí y comenzó a decender.

Hasta que sorpresibamente se dirigió lentamente al estomago de Regina para luego meterse dentro de ella.

-Wow.- Dijo Emma mientras frotaba el estomago de Regina. -Parece que vamos a ser madres sin tener que recurrir a un hombre.- Dijo Emma mientras le daba un suave beso a Regina en los labios.

-¿Y como sabes que es un bebe y no otra cosa?- Pregunto Regina con dudas.

-Por que somos el verdadero amor y por lógica, fue una bola de energía formada por nosotras y termino en tu estomago, claramente tendremos un bebe.- Dijo Emma mientras abrazaba a Regina para poder dormir.

-Vamos a ser madres.- Dijo Regina mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Emma comenzaba a cerrar los ojos mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Emma en su estomago. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se fueron durmiendo.

* * *

La boda de Emma y Regina ya había pasado hace ya tres días, y ya era tiempo de volver a Arendelle. Pero antes de eso, Elsa tenia algunos asuntos que resolver en el castillo oscuro.

Elsa llamo a la puerta del castillo oscuro de Maléfica y fue contestada por una muy sorprendida Lily.

-Elsa, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No partías hacia tu reino hoy?- Dijo Lily con tristeza en su voz, no le gustaba que la nueva amiga que había hecho tuviera que volver a casa para tal vez no volver jamas.

-Si, pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver con tu madre.- Dijo esta sin mostrar ninguna pista de su plan en su voz.

-Esta bien, le avisare a madre que quieren hablar con ella.- Dijo Lily mientras abría las puertas.

* * *

-Así que han solicitado mi presencia. ¿Se puede saber para que?- Pregunto Maléfica aburrida desde su sillón frente a la chimenea.

Elsa se acerco un poco mas dejando a Anna y Kristoff un poco atrás de ella. -Vengo a pedirle algo señora.-

-No me llames señora, me hace sentir vieja y no debo tener mas que quince años mas que tu reinita.- Dijo Maléfica mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sofá con su vaso de Brandy en la mano. No llevaba su característicos cuernos, si no que llevaba su cabello rubio suelto sobre sus hombros. -Ahora dime que quieres.- Dijo demandante la mujer dragón.

-Quisiera llevarme a su hija como mi reina. Es decir vine a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Maléfica la miraba con expresión aburrida pero dominante y Lily se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Esta bien.- Tomo otro trago de Brandy. -Solo si Lilith acepta. ¿Cariño quieres convertirte en la reina de esta mujer?- Pregunto Maléfica.

Lily simplemente se lanzo y beso a Elsa en los labios quien la atrapo en el aire y le devolvió el beso. -Claro que si.- Dijo mientras se quedaba abrazada a Elsa. -¿Pensé que te irías y te olvidarías de mi?- Dijo Lily.

-Nunca.- Fue la simple respuesta de Elsa.

Elsa vio como con tristeza Maléfica bajaba la cabeza y volvía a su bebida después de ver como su hija sin dudar elegía irse con la rubia antes que quedarse a su lado.

-Señ... Maléfica.- Se corrigió a si misma antes de continuar. -Usted puede venir también si quiere. En Arendelle usted sera recibida como una heroína, mi padre siempre estuvo en disputa con el rey Lucas y desde que usted lo prendió fuego nosotros estamos muy agradecidos hacia usted, ademas se que Lily es la única persona que usted tiene, ademas le podría presentar a mi tía, seguro ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien y...- Elsa fue interrumpida.

-Esta bien iré.- Dijo exasperada Maléfica. -Odio que la gente me tenga lastima. Aunque casi nunca suceda.- Dijo mientras seguía bebiendo. -Dejanos empacar y partiremos hoy mismo.-

-Si.- Dijo Anna mientras corría hacia Maléfica y la tomaba del brazo. -¿Puedes llevarme?- Le pregunto con ojos llenos de una esperanza casi infantil.

-¿Adonde?, como ella es la reina pienso que tienen barcos esperándolas. ¿O no?.- Dijo Confundida Maléfica a la chica que estaba agarrada de su brazo.

-Si tenemos, pero te preguntaba ¿Si te podrías transformar en dragón y llevarme en tu espalda?- Pregunto Anna todavía enganchada del brazo de Maléfica quien la miro con una mirada excepta de si hablaba en serio o no.

-¿Que acaso eres una niña? ¿Cuantos años tienes ya?.- Pregunto Maléfica mientras se con Anna aun tomada de su brazo llevaba su baso de Brandy a sus labios.

-No, ya tengo treinta y dos.- Respondió Anna.

Antes de ser bañada en Brandy por Maléfica y la sorpresa de que ella fuera tan mayor pero luciera tan joven.

-¿Y tu hermana?- Pregunto Maléfica a Anna quien se estaba sacando el alcohol del rostro.

-Elsa tiene treinta y cinco.- Respondió Anna sin soltar el brazo de Maléfica.

-¿Acaso son inmortales? No parece que tuvieran mas de veinticinco. ¿Como diablos se mantienen tan jóvenes?- Pregunto sin creerlo Maléfica.

-Te lo diré si me dejas montarte.- Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien niña. Si no queda otra.- Dijo Maléfica mientras se dirigía a recoger sus cosas para el viaje.

-¿Tienes treinta y cinco?- Pregunto Lily. -Wow eres toda una tigresa buscando chicas jóvenes.- Se burlo Lily mientras se reía tomada del brazo de Elsa.

-Espera ¿Y tu cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto Elsa un poco ofendida pero riéndose del comentario.

-Diecisiete.- Dijo Lily.

-Dioses, enserio soy una tigresa.- Dijo Elsa mientras se tomaba el rostro. -Juraría que tenias mas edad.-

-No me digas vieja.- La recrimino Lily.

-De todas formas.- Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba la cara de Lily entre sus manos. -Gracias por aceptar.- Dijo mientras colocaba sus labios en los de Lily.

-Gracias por haber venido por mi.- Dijo Lily mientras le devolvía el beso.

* * *

Seis meses de casadas ya llevaban Emma y Regina. Y ahora estaban limpiando la vieja habitación de bebe de Emma, la cual iban a utilizar como cuarto para la nueva integrante de la familia. El hada azul les aseguro que seria una niña ya que ambas eran mujeres. Y las dos peleaban por el nombre de la niña.

-Emma ¿ya elegiste que te pondrás para la boda de Zelena con Robin y que te pondrás para la boda de Lily y Elsa?- Pregunto una Regina a la cual ya se le notaba una prominente panza de embarazada. Regina barría el empolvado suelo de la habitación mientras Emma cambiaba los muebles, ambas se habían mudado al castillo blanco ya que Emma era un caballero en este.

-Pero si la boda de Z es en una semana y la de Lils en un mes. Todavía tengo tiempo.- Se quejaba Emma.

-Esta bien. ¿Pero recuerda que te lo avise?.- Dijo Regina mientras quitaba con la mano una tabla de madera que había en la pared para poder barrer detrás de esta. -Ademas... AAAHHHH!- Regina interrumpió sus propias palabras cuando detrás de la pared se encontró con una gigantesca araña.

Emma escucho el grito de Regina para luego ver como esta quedo paralizada ante la enorme araña en la pared. Emma se acerco corriendo y de un fuerte puñetazo aplasto a la horrible araña que atemorizaba a su esposa.

-Gracias mi valiente caballero.- Dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a besar a Emma mientras se abrazaba a esta. Emma le devolvió el beso e intento abrazar a Regina, pero esta la detuvo del ante brazo de su brazo derecho. -Oh no cariño, no me tocaras con esa mano hasta que te la limpies.- Dijo mientras de la mano derecha de Emma seguían escurriendo los fluidos de la gigantesca araña.

-Esta bien.- dijo Emma, mientras colocaba un pequeño pico sobre los labios de Regina.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Regina se separo de Emma y mirándola a los ojos le dijo. -Emma, se me antojaron unas manzanas.-

-Ya te las traigo.- Dijo Emma antes de besarla una ultima vez e ir a buscar las manzanas que le pidió. Después de todo ella era su caballero en oxidada armadura.

THE END.

* * *

 **AN:** **Love ya Guys, you're the best. Los amo a todos** **y les doy las gracias por seguirme en este Fic que fue el primero. Y ahora a continuación** **le daré las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, pero primero quiero decirles que, si quieren ganar un Fic en honor al fin de mi primer Fic, lo único que tienen que hacer es enviar el nombre del artista y la canción de por lo menos 5 canciones de las que aparecen al final de los capítulos desde el tercero. Si estas leyendo esto desde el año 2020 y todavía sigo escribiendo FanFics y nadie lo gano, intentalo y te prometo que vas a recibir tu Fic. Hacelo y te voy a escribir lo que vos me pidas.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **A dargent. jez** **, Por ser la primera persona en darle Fav a la historia. A** **LiliMtzG** **, Por ser la primera persona que le dio Fav y Follow tanto a mi como a la historia. A** **yara sosa** **, Por ser la primera en mandarme un review EVER y por que ademas fueron constantes, me inspiro a esribir mas con su review de** ** _pobre 'Lily le lastimaron la nariz xD'_** **. A** **Love Girl** **y** **15marday** **, por reviewviarme la vida con sus reviews en todos o en casi todos los capitulos las amo. Y por ultimo a** **geralove ****por hacer todo lo que siempre pido, Fav y Follow a mi y a la historia sumado a un review.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales, pero no tanto:**

 **A** **Sir KORE25** **,** **Jessica nolasco** **,** **ShionSeverely** **,** **MiloShane** **y a** **Angelaher** **. Por darle a todos Follow y Fav tanto a mi como a la historia.**

 **Agradecimientos en general, a personas que mandaron Review, Follow o Fav y sus varias variaciones:**

 **A** **isabel33370** **,** **Jkatherin03** **,** **Yupi-Yup** **,** **Stealth Targaryen Stark** **,** **lucerocanalla** **,** **lunaQueen20** **,** **,** **Pikachu007** **,** **akira02165642** **,** **Elisee Faberry** **,** **Little8Stabby** **,** **Layim , Siempresonrie94, Ticoy, Vizho, Guest, Guest(2), Passenger, leylay, breen6133** **, Kam. Frank** **.9** **,** **lienechka** **,** **chio77jvqr** **,** **salvatory** **,** **gardeni** **,** **K.e** **,** **CarlaMills** **,** **NORTHO314** **,** **Jeicol** **,** **HelloKitty00** **,** **ineheram** **,** **swamqueen1977** **,** **Alex1921** **,** **Marimf123xx** **,** **Princess of good and evil** **,** **DarkDeath000** **,** **pdcl** **,** **Black-Shadow-Archive** **,** **Zary Curhm** **,** **pezos** **,** **nilra89** **,** **alex white** **,** **evazqueen** **,** **LyzzSQ** **,** **AbrilSQ** **,** **Karlis074** **,** **.FROZEN** **,** **Vnat07** **,** **Carollouren** **,** **Gorgino** **, y** **AnaFic** **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los quiero mucho y otra vez gracias por apoyarme tanto durante mi primer Fic, los veo en la siguiente, si leen '7 Días con Emma y Regina adolescentes' los veo en la siguiente parte del lunes, si no es así tal vez los vea cuando nuestra querida Regina se suba a un taxi en mi siguiente historia. Au Revoir** **Mon** **Ami.**

" _Come as you are, as you were, As I want you to be, As a friend, as a friend, As an old enemy.  
Take your time, hurry up, Choice is yours, don't be late, Take a rest as a friend, As an old.  
_ _Memoria, memoria, Memoria, memoria."_


End file.
